Colourful
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: A series of short stories written with no chronological time, consisting of the childrens whose life are wrapped with happiness, laughters, and smiles. Mostly Daisuke-Takeru-Hikari friendship, some Taichi-Sora-Yamato friendship, and also other character development. - Daily Update -
1. Drama

A/N : I've read a few stories that the main idea are Daisuke being dumped and then went alone and became a dark-sided guy. It's somehow make me attracted with, seeing Daisuke and Takeru as a good-bad rival. Honestly, I do like the theme flow, but I do know that I can't say only few people who don't like it. So, I wondered, how about when Takeru and Daisuke are really become a buddy, not a rival? With that, this fic is born.

I have to warn you, I'm not expert in neither Adventure 01 or 02. So, if there's a lot of OOC-ness, forgive me. Furthermore, even that I know how to write in character, it's my writing style to make them out of their character. And the last part, I rarely write for human character. Because of that, reviews are really appreciated!

Have this guys! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Drama**

In the sunny morning, especially Sunday morning, people were excited to start their day. Even that it's pretty hot out there, we could find lot of people walked down the street, chatting with their friends and the others thing.

Among them, a mahogany-haired boy sat on the bench in the flower park. He had a bouquet of flower in his hand, full of red rose and white rose.

His eyes wandered around, seemed looking for someone or waiting someone. He clasped the bouquet with his other hand a few times, helping him killing the time.

"Daisuke!"

The boy turned around, and threw a silly grin at his companion that he was waiting for.

It was a blonde boy with his trademark white-hat that always planted on his hat. He dashed down and jumped the staircases before sat beside the other boy.

"What's happen?" Daisuke asked his friend. However, the person just kept grinning like he had found a bunch of dollar inside his pocket.

"Nothing. Hikari sent me a message that she wants to meet me," the blonde replied happily, and receiving a groan from the boy in front of him.

"Come on Takeru. Don't pull out Hikari again," he whined, but playful tone on his voice was obvious. Takeru just laughed at his friend.

"I'm just kidding Dai," he scoffed, slapping his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Anyway…" Daisuke started, his eyes locked in the bouquet.

"Hey, for who that flower?" Takeru had just realized that Daisuke brought a bouquet of flowers.

Daisuke grew silent. While the blond gazed at him with such suspicous yet curious look, he threw his look to the lake, which was reflecting the light from the sun. He stood up, ignoring Takeru's calling his name. The bouquet was still on his hand, as he approached the lake and staring at it. The water was glistering, though that it still had the reflection of him like its natural.

"Daisuke, what are you intending to do ?" Takeru catched upon him, wondering what his friend was going to do.

Daisuke just kept silent. But, a bead of sweat dropped from his eyebrow, signaling that he's nervous.

He glanced at his companion, from his white hat to his green sneakers. He gulped, before flashed a look to an oak tree not far from his place. Then, he sighed as he grabbed the bouquet with both of his hands.

The situation wasn't support him ; many of people was gathering around, and watched the duo with such an irregular curious, unsure of what the two boys wanted to do. Especially, when atmosphere between them was the romantic one.

Takeru and Daisuke were standing at the side of the lake, a calm lake, and under a tree. The branches and the leaves covering them from the fluorescence light that shone everywhere. Unexpectedly, a child placed a boat made from paper and let it flow with the waves of the lake, creeping down the path that it takes, making the atmosphere smoother.

However, Daisuke wasn't feeling the same. He had a ton of nervous, yet regretful in him when he raised his hand and handed the bouquet to the boy in front of him.

"This is… for you…" he merely said as he faced away, waiting for the other boy to accept.

Takeru himself felt dumbfounded, getting a pack of flower from… boy? Yet, Daisuke was his closest bestfriend, it's normal when he got chocolate or even poem from him. But, flower?

"Daisuke?" a nervous sweat sighted too at the blonde's forehead, as he stepped backward in a little disgust.

The goggle boy faced him, a frown on his face.

"I say this is for you. Take it," he repeated his awkward statement, but now he stared at cerulean eyes that was Takeru's deeply.

"O…okay…" Takeru felt awkward too, but he proceeded to grab the bouquet.

When he did it, a laughter came from behind the oak tree that Daisuke once glanced.

"Hikariii.!" Daisuke whined, and a brunette girl appeared from the tree. Her hands still holding her stomach as she laughed again.

"Ah, you make my effort and prideless act become nothing," Daisuke sighed. Takeru looked at both of them, still unsure and dumbfounded. The other people that were staring at them smiled ; the older who watched them remembering their own sweet past with their very friends.

"Sorry Daisuke, it just…" Hikari started to laugh again. She even almost let out a tears from the numerous laugh.

"Seriously, what's happened?" Takeru felt like a hole, he didn't know anything of what Hikari and Daisuke were planned.

Daisuke threw the bouquet to Hikari, who catched it safely. He then glanced at his friend.

"Seriously, you still don't know?" Daisuke sneered playfully, enjoying of the advantage when he had known and Takeru hadn't.

"Come on, tell me," Takeru pleaded, and glanced at Hikari as he made a non-verbal language with his finger, asked her to tell him. However, Hikari just giggled and shook her head timidly.

"Okay, listen to me," Daisuke grabbed Takeru's wrist and forced him to sat, along with Hikari in front of them.

"Hikari once tells me like this ; 'I wonder how is Takeru face when he gets an awkward situation?'. Seeing how Hikari was unsure to, I helped her even that it throws my pride away," he glared at the brunette girl, who was still giggling. Then, she stopped and joined the chat.

"It's true. And now I have it!" she showed a handy-cam in his hand, a happy grin plastered on her face.

The boys felt sweat dropped from their eyebrow.

"YOU VIDEO US?" they both screamed in horror. And the girl just nodded happily.

And soon, Daisuke would regret helping Hikari with such a dumb, and useless drama.

* * *

How it's ? I know it isn't well-written, but I just want to tell you how's my writing will. Despite that I have more idea in, I will post it later when I know people like the themes. Thus, once again, reviews are really appreciated!


	2. Reminiscence

A/N : Really thanks for the reviews ! I'm really happy that I got 5 reviews in 1 day, though that I'm a person that really love with the appreciation of the readers.

Here's the next. Enjoy !

**Chapter 2**

**Reminiscence**

"It's not a soccer ball !" a yell could be heard from the Odaiba Elementary School's field.

"I think I said that we'll play a ball. So, it's not only a soccer ball," Takeru stated calmly as he bounced the basket ball that he had to the ground.

Daisuke sighed. In one side, he was right, to think that he's just fooling him around.

"But why basketball? You can play volley-ball, golf-ball…" and Daisuke started to baffling about all the things with 'ball' at the end.

"It's simple. Basketball is a sport and game that everyone can play with," Takeru replied.

"Okay Takeru. You want that to meet my face again?" he scolded playfully, but not in satisfy.

The sudden statement almost made Takeru burst of laughter. Fortunately, he could hold it so that his friend would not kick his butt off.

"Of course not. It's just the moment of yours showing your skill only for Hikari's attention," he said as he adjusted his white hat before hearing the voice that calling his name.

"Takeruu! Daisukee!"

"Speak about Hikari…" Daisuke started. "Here she is," Takeru finished.

"Sorry for late," Hikari stopped right in front of the duo, catching a breath. Then, she smiled.

"But I drag the three of them along!" she pointed the senior of them. A brunette boy with such a weirdo hair style and a blonde that walked along him. Behind them, a red-haired girl following their step.

"Onii-chan!" Takeru shouted as he threw away the basketball that bounced and almost hit Daisuke's face.

"Don't call me like that Takeru," Yamato sighed. "You're matured than that," he sneered, but he accepted the hug from his lil bro.

"So, what's the plan?" Taichi asked his lil sis.

"Since that we're three on three, why don't we play that basketball?" Hikari said, pointing the ball.

"That's a good idea! I have no sport for this week," Sora exclaimed, glancing a look to the duo her friends, having a nod as the return.

"What? We're facing them?" Daisuke almost yelled, feeling that they couldn't win. But, win wasn't the important right? As long as everyone happy, he would be happy too.

"Come on. It's just a game," Taichi scoffed, and Sora giggled when they had to face them. All of them got to their position, readied theirselves.

The game was really amusing. There's a lot of time when Takeru passed the ball to Daisuke, and in a flash stolen by Taichi. But, what he didn't expected that Hikari made a quick step passing him as she got the ball, and shoot to the ring with a perfect shot.

The others were staring in awe. They didn't expect a shy girl like Hikari could have a talent playing basketball.

But, the child of light just giggled when they looked at her with that look.

There's a moment too when Daisuke shot the ball but it didn't go in, and Yamato quickly jumped and made a slam dunk, scored for sure. And the goggle boy could only groan in protest, seeing he definitely lost in height.

In the end, the senior group won, and they decided to have a rest. Sora sat between Yamato and Taichi on the bench near the field.

Taichi felt so happy that he could spent his time with the others. Remembering his past, he threw his look to the junior group who were still playing. Daisuke had the ball, and Takeru chased him while Hikari just watched them in amusement as the three of them laughed happily.

"They do remember us of our past right?" Yamato was the one who spoke first. Taichi, at the moment, stared at Yamato in horror.

"You're surely good at psychology Yamato," he stated, watching at the trio who now was chasing each other.

"Of course," Sora suddenly said. "In fact, they are almost like our past reflection," she smiled, remembering her sweet yet maybe terrible memory.

"Yeah," Yamato agreed, and almost laughed when he saw Hikari passed the ball to the Takeru but Daisuke tried to kick it and for no luck, his sneaker was the one which got kicked away.

"I agree," Taichi nodded. While Daisuke and Takeru was always arguing, it remembered him with Yamato in the past. They were too thick to get along with, but as the time flow, they could know and learn each other, even that there's still an argue between them. And the most important, Hikari acted as Sora to calm down both of them when the tense grew up.

Indeed, they did share the similarity with their senior.

Taichi glanced at his two friends, and they did the same. They shared a smile, so did him.

"Takeru, you're cheating!"

"Takeru isn't!"

They stood up, and left the happy trio.

On the street, Taichi wondered aloud.

"If me and Yamato were worrying about Hikari and Takeru at the past, what could possibly be of Daisuke and Takeru worried for now?"

Yamato glanced at his companion, and at Sora. She smiled before made an answer.

"Of course the way to keep them together when they still need to reach their future,"


	3. Super Supper

A/N : Chapter 2 isn't amusing… am I wrong? Even though that I put all of my efforts there, it doesn't have amount of reviews as much as Chapter 1 does.

I supposed that lot of readers are looking for a fic with friendship, and maybe family theme. To be honest, I would rather make a fic with friendship theme than a romance theme.

I have another fic with family and friendship genres, titled 'Phrysmatic Bond'. If you are one of Digimon Xros Wars fans, I would like to ask you to read it, and your reviews are really appreciated.

As for the same fandom here, I have 'An Apologize' with the same theme, Daisuke-Takeru-Hikari friendship. It's a one shot, so if you haven't read it, it's one of a bunch of solution to kill your time by reading that XD

I write too much here. The last thing I want to tell you, I tried my best to update this fic daily, so please stay tuned!

Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

**Super Supper**

"Quickly quickly!" a hurried Daisuke moved swiftly around his apartment, grabbing a stuff to another stuff and put it to another place.

He started to regret coming home at late night, around 7 PM. Before he went to the school at the morning, his mother said that they would have a dinner outside. But because he was too late at home, they left him alone. For his luck, they left him a note and of course a dollars to grab his dinner for himself.

However, it didn't make him sad, though ; being alone was a perfect time to invite your friends to your home, especially when it was a night before Sunday.

So here he was. Stuffing his apartment with such a different items at different places. A moment before, he wasn't alone ; Takeru was the first one who come to help him. But, when they realized that Daisuke's refrigerator was empty, Daisuke asked Takeru to buy all of things he would need later.

A minutes later, the bell rang. He quickly dashed to the door, and was afraid that everyone had come. But, it's only Hikari alone.

"Hikari? You're alone?" he asked in confusion as he made a gesture to ask her went in. She stepped in, before looked around.

She had to admit, Daisuke's apartment was more comfy than hers. Mainly, it because he had decorated it before. If he didn't decorate it, she would sure this place was not different with Taichi's bedroom.

Giggling at her thought, she didn't hear Daisuke was calling her at the kitchen.

"Oi Hikari! Here!" he yelled again, and this time Hikari heard and she walked toward him.

"So, what can I help here?" she asked, looking at the table that was still without anything on it.

"A lot," Daisuke scoffed before took a second to inhale and explained all that she should do in one breathe.

"You can start to boil the water and make the tea and coffee. I'm sure that Ken will rather choose coffee for him. After that, prepare the table and if you want you can put the flowers that I bought before to that green vase and later put it on the table. I'll grab another chair inside, and when Takeru comes with the beverages, we will prepare the dish," he frequently pointed a place to another place, and Hikari followed his finger and tried to remember all of things he said.

When she nodded, Daisuke dashed to his sister room and put the chair outside. Hikari had started too, boiling the water and while she was waiting the water, she put a white-blue stripped table cloth, which was similar to Daisuke's cloth, on the table. She started to think that it was his clothes before it got ripped and ended with what she had in her hand now. A giggle let out from her, and Daisuke heard it.

"Hey Hikari! Don't laugh to yourself or I'm going to call you an insane!" he shouted as he went in to another room to grab some chairs.

When both of them were busy at their job, the bell rang again. It didn't take a long time to the person to went in without a person inside to open it for him.

"Ah sorry, I think you two are busy so I go inside without permission," he grinned at Daisuke whose face now was glittering with light.

"You're fast than I thought! Come on, we need to cook before I get cooked by Miyako!" he dashed to the kitchen, and almost bumped with Hikari.

"Whoa Daisuke, calm down!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I've tried!" he replied and grabbed the shopping bag from Takeru and checked the list that he had in his hand.

Takeru, who had just arrived was looking around with amused look, seeing the room that now was completely settled up than before he was in it.

"You're no doubt good at decoration Daisuke," he made a compliment as he joined the two at the kitchen.

"Stop babbling and help me here!" he scoffed, and it made the three of them laughed together before they started to place themselves at their own place : Hikari was having her time with the stove, Daisuke was chopping the meat, and Takeru was handling the boiled water to make some coffee and tea, before helping Hikari cooking the dish.

About twenty minutes later, they finished their cooking and put it on the now nice and cozy looking table. The three of them sat on the sofa, waiting patiently for the other to came. Daisuke had predicted that they would be here in about ten minutes, so they had some time to rest and watch the television.

"It's not a bad idea having a dinner like this," Takeru said as he drank his soda that he bought before.

"It's true. Lucky that I'm free this night," Hikari added as she looked at Daisuke, waiting for his words.

"I'm happy you two are helping me here," he smiled, before glancing at his watch, counting the time.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Daisuke hopped from the sofa and opened the door, revealing Ken and Miyako on the door.

"Hey guys! You're not late as you always," Daisuke joked, and Takeru with Hikari laughed as they saw Ken and Miyako punched the goggle boy lightly.

"You're implying about yourself, Dai," Ken stated, and burst of laughter came from Takeru and Hikari, who was holding their stomach.

Daisuke grinned, before letting them in.

"Hey, where's Iori?" Takeru suddenly asked. The other realized that the youngest in the group wasn't present here.

"I think that he was with you, Miyako," Hikari said, looking at the two that had just arrived.

"Yeah, he's with us before. He's still with us when we reached your place," Miyako mumbled as she thought what could be Iori was.

For a minutes, they grew silent and wait for the brunette boy. A moment later, the door knocked and everyone sighed in relief.

Door opened, and for everyone expected, it was Iori. However, he had a cat in his hand. He looked up at Daisuke.

"I'm really sorry I'm late and got separated from Miyako-san and Ken-san. But, I can't let myself walk away from this cat," he showed the cat in his arm that was injured.

"Where did you find it?" Daisuke asked, and let him in but he refused.

"I found it at the street right before we turned right to your apartment," he said as he brushed the fur of the bruised cat.

"I'm sorry again for asking too much, but can you let me in with this cat? He's injured, and I don't want him to run away from me before his wound was healed," the brunette finished, looking at the owner of the apartment.

Everyone was touched with his attitude caring the injured cat. Daisuke himself was almost let a tear out from his eyes, before nodding his head and dashed in to grab some bandage.

All of them gathered around the cat, before Daisuke handed Iori the bandage. Iori then asked for some water, and Hikari gave him her mineral water. He used it to clean the wound, and the cat moved around uncomfortably, obvious it's hurt.

Then, he bandaged the wound carefully, not wanting to hurt the cat. Miyako helped him to lifted the cat's paw, and Ken cuddled the cat so that he would not scratch anyone.

When they finished, they let the cat sleep on the sofa.

"Well, that's it," Daisuke put his hand on his waist, looked confident of what they do to heal the cat even that he's not doing anything.

"Iori, you should wash your hand first," Takeru suggested and rose from his seat, followed by the others to wash their hand.

After that, they sat on their bench and started to eat their supper. Takeru had to sit beside Daisuke so that he could prevent him devouring all of foods that were presented for everyone.

There's a plate of roasted beef, a bowl of corn soup, a bowl of vegetable salad, a bowl of meshed potatoes, and a plate of steamed fish.

Daisuke was, for obvious, having a bunch of roasted beef on his plate. Takeru handed Hikari a plate of salad and a small bowl of corn soup, and she took it with delight. He himself was stuffing his plate with meshed potatoes and the steamed fish.

Ken did of what Daisuke expected, poured coffee to his mug, and tea to Miyako's mug. Daisuke sneered playfully of how romantic the two of them, only to be smacked by a blushing Miyako. Ken just laughed, even that he couldn't hide his blush himself.

Ken only had corn soup for his appetite, but Miyako offered him some of the salad. Because he didn't hate it, he accepted.

Miyako had the same things on her plate with Iori. They both had salad, steamed fish and a small amount of roasted beef ; of course because Daisuke had devoured all of them.

They all chatted happily as they ate their dinner while throwing lot of compliment of how delicious the food they ate. Daisuke referred himself that he was cooking them all, and Hikari with Takeru could only laugh before telling them the truth that he did cook only the easiest one ; salad.

The time flow very fast with every happiness around, as the clock pointed at 10 PM. Miyako and Iori were the first to left, because Iori was still too young to wander around at the late night, and Miyako had a project with her computer.

Ken stayed for a while with Daisuke, asking him for an aid he could give, and Daisuke asked of his homeworks. Takeru and Hikari stayed quiet as they watched the pale sky with stars gleaming magnificently. She at one moment pointed a group of stars that almost made a kanji of Taka from Takeru's family name, and Takeru joined her in a laugh.

Finally, Ken, Takeru and Hikari had to leave because it's almost midnight. They waved their hand to the goggle boy, and he waved goodbye to them.

When he was finally alone again in his apartment, he quickly realized.

"Oh God. I must clean all of the mess by myself,"

* * *

To be honest, I really am enjoying myself when I write this chapter. As I said before, I'm not an expert of Adventure 02, so if I have lot of mistakes about Daisuke's apartment, then my apologize.

Nevertheless, that's all. Reviews are really aprreciated. See you!


	4. Cream

A/N : Thanks for the reviews! Because I have no words for the author note, so let's directly hit the story.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Cream**

The school had just finished, and the students were going home. However, Daisuke's class had a few homeworks that should be finished tomorrow.

So, he asked Takeru and Hikari to worked that pile of shit, though that he knew well he couldn't even finish one number by himself. Takeru was never refused to help, and Hikari was free today, so they went to Hikari's apartment to do their homeworks.

When they reached, a note was plastered at the door. The trio started to read it aloud.

"Taichi is having a soccer tournament, and because you're still on school, I'll be with him and watch his play so he will not disappointed. We'll be back at 5 PM. Have a nice time Hikari,

Mom,"

"Wow, Taichi-senpai is already stepped in the tournament?" Daisuke exclaimed in excitement as he started to wonder if he could go to the international soccer league.

"Yah, it's not a surprise. Onii-chan had told me before that Taichi-senpai had cleared the first elimination," Takeru said, remembering his brother words a night before. Because Sora was visiting Mimi at America at her free time, Yamato was the last place for Taichi to have a 'story-telling' – what he always said – with.

Hikari just giggled. She had to admit that her older brother was really good at soccer, even that soccer was one of terrible memory of their family. Everytime Taichi spoke out about his talent on soccer, the memory when Hikari was sick and Taichi dragged her out to play soccer came out. Because of that, Taichi didn't want to speak out to his parents about soccer anymore. No more.

She carefully put in the key and opened the door. They went in and sat on the white soft sofa.

"What do you want to drink?" Hikari asked as she put down her bag.

"I want a glass of cappucino mixed with well-mixed cream, sugarless," Daisuke said, almost like he's ordering at the restaurant. Takeru tackled his head playfully until he threw a humorous grin, signalling that he's kidding.

"How about strawberry syroup?" Takeru suggested as he stared at the window. "It's pretty hot this afternoon," he added, before glancing at the girl, waiting for her reply.

Hikari just nodded happily and began to make the drink. She opened the refrigerator, and almost yelled excitedly when she found a little treasure in it.

Daisuke was being taught by Takeru about mathematic when Hikari rushed and put down the syroup and three glasses.

"Do you two hungry?" she suddenly asked, earning a glittering eyes from Daisuke and a warm smile from Takeru.

"A bit," Daisuke quickly replied, and Hikari giggled again about how fast he reacted. Takeru just gave him a lock on his neck before nodding his head to her, before the two started to rumble playfully.

Hikari quickly dashed to the refrigerator, and took out a plate from it. She sliced the things into half, and put the rest back to the refrigerator. Along with the knife, she brought it back to the living room.

When she reached, her eyes was entertained with the two boys rolling on the floor punching each other. At first, she thought that she should separate them, but seeing the laugh from them, she laughed too when she started to realize that they were just faking the rumble.

"Hey, stop being like a kid!" Hikari yelled, and it's enough to made the boys sat again on the sofa.

"He's the first one!" Daisuke pointed the blond, but still, a laugh escaped from his mouth.

"You're lying Dai," Takeru whistled happily, even that he's the one who started.

"Enough with it," Hikari said, showing the two a plate of well-baked cream cake.

"WAAAA!" Daisuke was the first one who leaped forward and grabbed a plate. Takeru himself wasn't surprised to see his friend like that, but when he saw that was a cream cake…

A sinister smirk came to his face.

While Daisuke was slicing the cake into a big slice for himself, Takeru calmly walked and with his finger he poked the cream from the cake. Then, he pinched it to Daisuke's face with such a force that it made him fell to his back.

The blond laughed very hard until he realized that his victim was ready to get some revenge.

"COME HERE YOU JERK!" Daisuke yelled, five fingers on his right hand was full of cream. The blond just laughed and ran away, frequently went in and out the room.

Hikari sighed, and she had expected that it would be ended like this. Takeru ran in and out, shoving the things that were along his way. He ended on Taichi's bedroom, and had no place to run.

Daisuke entered the room with such a devilish smirk. Takeru could not run anywhere, so he threw a challenging grin to him, readied himself for a little fight.

Noisy sounds came out, and Hikari just giggled and waited patiently for the result. She then peeked in, and laughed very hard when she saw Takeru and Daisuke's face full of cream.

But, the fight wasn't ended yet. Seeing of how the girl laughing at them, Takeru and Daisuke exchanged a look and nodded.

When Hikari managed to stop her laugh and stood up, her eyes could only meet with two smirking face, each of them holding a piece of cake.

She gulped.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

As soon as the scream went out, they laughed all the floor seeing the others face that completely full of cream. They decided to clean up and did their homeworks without even spend a second to glance at the not-looked-like cake.

* * *

"Yeah, I won!" Taichi yelled so many times, and his mother, Yagami Yuuko, smiled at her son. Even that he's already fourteen, the way he acted always made her smiled.

"For celebrating your victory, we'll have cream cake for snack!" she said, encouraging her son. Taichi widened his eyes ; cake was one of his favourite foods. He hugged her mother and she returned the embrace.

"Thanks kaa-san! You're the best!" he grinned.

They finally reached home, and Taichi quickly rushed to the refrigerator.

However...

"Kaa-san! It's only a half of it!" he whined, even so he started to devour it by himself.

"Try to ask Hikari," his mother advised. Taichi then swallowed his snack before made his way to Hikari's bedroom.

"Hikari?" he peeked in.

"Yah?" his lil sis replied, sounded nervous when she saw his face, especially mouth that covered with cream.

"Do you know where's the half of the cake?" he asked, unsure of where's his snack disappeared.

"Err..."

...

"It had been used for facial foam," she innocently, and honestly replied, losing her mind for thinking the other reasons.

...

* * *

Reviews are really appreciated, as always. See you tomorrow!


	5. The Goggle

A/N : I'm not making a tease here. Just for some reason. And, I write a centered chapter like this because I want to open up similarity between the older and the younger.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**The Goggle**

The ray of orange light was shimmering through the city. The warm and soothing light guided people went home, because it's signaling that the night was almost come.

Differently, there's someone on the plain field near the park. He moved his feet with such an agile, to keep the ball not stopped on the ground.

His eyes was focused on the ball, and he didn't even bear to look around him.

When he lost his focus, just in a mili-second, the ball missed from his feet as it kicked away a few meters. He sighed, before walked toward it.

However, the ball was rolling back toward him. He finally realized that there's someone with his blue sneakers kicked the ball with a precise force, so that it landed right before him.

He lifted his head, and saw his idol.

"Taichi-senpai!"

Taichi was really bored. Though that Hikari were hanging out with her friends, he didn't know with who she went out. His mom and dad were out too, looking for dinner. So that, he took a stroll before finally found his junior on the field.

"I though you're going out with Hikari," he asked, confusion obviously written on his face.

"No, she was with Takeru," Daisuke replied. "They want to watch a movie, with a romantic genre. Because I'm not in my mood, so I refused," he finished as he bounced the ball to the ground with a blank look.

"It's about Jun again?" Taichi merely chuckled. Having Daisuke in bad mood were only with two reasons : Jun or school.

"You bet. She ordered me around to prepare herself for her date. Even that means I have to run forth and back for almost an hour!" Daisuke explained in horror, trying to pretend that he's okay with that ; only to an avail.

"That's why you're ended here?" Taichi rose from his seat, walked to the nearest minimarket that was opposite way with the field.

Daisuke just stared at his senior with confusion. He decided to juggle again with his ball, trying to kill his time until her sister went out and he could have his time for himself.

Not long enough, Taichi came back and threw a can of soda to his junior. Daisuke almost got hit by that before managed to catch it.

"So, why don't you play with me?" the older boy started as he drank his soda and placed the can carefully on the bench.

"Get goal and switch for goalkeeper?" Daisuke drank his soda calmly, before glancing at his senior.

"You got it," he grinned and in a flash grabbed the ball in his left arm, while his right arm holding the soda can.

"Hey!" Daisuke protested, but then laughed when Taichi tried to glare at him.

Yeah, it's really rare to see Taichi became mad at a person. Even so, he had never glared at the person that he got bothered with. As the time flow, he would forgive them no matter what they do. It's a quality that Daisuke really adored from his senior that also his idol.

Taichi set up his can on the ground, and gave his junior a gesture to throw his can. Daisuke drank the rest of his drink and then kicked the can. Taichi then placed it on another place, so from the can to another can have a range, and it's the wicket.

"So, you or me first?" he threw a sneering smirk, but Daisuke knew well it's only teasing him off.

"Let's see…" he walked closer to his senior, and raise his clenched fist. Taichi grinned, knowing what his junior wanted.

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

"I won!" Daisuke exclaimed. He used scissor, and Taichi was paper. Taichi sighed, but made no comment when Daisuke wanted to be the goalkeeper first.

"Here we go!" Taichi shouted, and in a flash he kicked the ball. Daisuke had just blinked his eyes, and the ball was already behind him, hitting the tree that was a few meters away from him.

"Ah you're cheating, Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke groaned in frustration, got a direct goal for only one shoot.

"You're lack with wicket Daisuke," Taichi said, placing himself as the goalkeeper, replacing Daisuke. "I'm sure you're better be the striker," he grinned again, and Daisuke grinned too.

"Take this!" Daisuke yelled, kicking the ball and unexpectedly hit the can, causing it to fell and left a doubt it's goal or not.

"It's not goal," Taichi simply said, pointing the place that the can should be.

"It's a goal! If it's a real wicket, then the ball will bounce in and pass you're catch!" Daisuke protested, and it's really clear that he wanted Taichi to approve his goal no matter what.

"Haha okay, you win," he laughed, clearly, for Daisuke's childish but funny attitude.

Daisuke then grabbed the ball, while Taichi was gazing at him. His goggle was reflecting the light, almost made him glistering in light.

Taichi smiled.

It's not a doubt he's his junior. They had lot of similarity, and he didn't regret giving it to him.

Though…

"Daisuke," Taichi called. The goggle boy quickly dashed to him.

"What's up Taichi-senpai?" he asked.

"Here," he gestured him to come over, and Daisuke did even with a ton of curious.

Taichi took off his blue-head band, and took off Daisuke's goggle. Then, he put the blue headband first and the goggle, reminded him of his style of wearing that headband in his past.

He walked a few step back, and took a good look, only to be horrified by the sight.

"I guess you're not as similar as I am," he mumbled. It's not fitting him, he thought. So, he took back his headband and handed the goggle to his junior.

"Promise me that you'll use that until I put off my headband," he pointed his blue headband, that in the past was matched with the goggle.

"Of course! I'll never let it go from me except when I'm on shower," he exclaimed happily, and the reply made the two of them laughed.

"Ah, it's almost night now," Taichi stated, looking at the sky that was fading from orange became pale blue.

"Yeah, I better go home now," Daisuke said. Taichi then grabbed the can and threw it to the trashbin.

"Can I go too?" Taichi asked, hoping that Daisuke would nod his head. He really didn't have anything in his apartment now, and Sora was still on America. The worst was, Yamato had a concert outside Odaiba, and he didn't invite him to come over. He made a mental note to smack his head later when he came back.

"Sure. But I just have some foods, and-

"Hell with that," Taichi scoffed, putting his arm behind his head.

"As long as it's not working on mathemathic and physic, then I'm on it," a grin planted on his face, as he flashed a look to his junior who was having the same grin too.

"You bet. I hate it too," they laughed all the way, while talking and chatting more about the school, life, and even game that they had.

* * *

Yes, I like Taichi. He's the first, and the number one goggle-head that didn't centered in too much, but he did appeared at the most critical moments. I don't have any opinion of his triangle circumstances along with Sora and Yamato ; it's like Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru. As long as there's no one bashed, then I'll be happy to see it.

I'm not tired to write this ; reviews are really appreciated. See you tomorrow!


	6. Trademark(s)

A/N : Hey guys ! I'm trying to write down some of my personal memory later, but for now I'll make some of unexpected view.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Trademark(s)**

The whole 5-B class were laughing their butt off.

Why ?

Because now in front of the class, stood up two students that were staring each other with pure horror, an up-raised eyebrow, and no doubt a sneering yet trolled smirk.

It's started when one of the students tried to borrow Daisuke's goggle. He wasn't allowing him too, despite it's his 'sacred' accessory that he wouldn't take off unless the person that had it asked him to. Taichi.

So that, that student asked Daisuke's bestfriend, Takeru, to help him. At first, Takeru felt dumb for nodding his head to help him, for his expect that Daisuke would never EVER let anyone to had it.

But, for some reasons, Daisuke didn't refuse to gave it to the blond, but he just asked what's for.

"You're having that clumpsy hat of yours, Takeru. Where do you place that goggle?" asked the now not-a-goggle boy, though his goggle was off from him. Takeru just hanged the goggle on his hand, before glanced back to the student that asked him to, but he's already gone.

"Because you've made me take off of it, you've a worth time to try to use that," he continued, clapping his sneakers impatiently.

Takeru had no reasons to use that ; it's true that he had already have his white hat.

So, he managed to put his white hat off, and wore the goggle non-chalantly. What he didn't expect, the class were staring at the duo for the exchange they had. Daisuke, who got handed the white hat, jokingly put it on his head.

Really, it didn't match him even an inch.

So did Takeru with the goggle.

Have you ever imagine them with that state?

Because if you have, you'll laugh about how dumb-looking those duo.

Takeru was never expected having a terrible laugh from the class just by having Daisuke's goggle and not his white hat on his head. The equal state was happened with Daisuke too.

It was, until they stared at each other, feeling awkward to see their most 'sacred' thing was hanging in other person.

For a few second, they just kept staring until Takeru choked a breath and started to laugh about how Daisuke's appearance with his hat. The dark – mahogany hair paired with white hat wasn't a good choice of colour. It really really made him became worse-looking

Daisuke then joined him too, laughing about how his blue-tinted goggle made the blond looked like a kid that planned to swam down an endless sea. The vivid colour of his hair and the calm colour from his goggle would not become a perfect nor flawless style.

If you said anything about 'bad' or somethings around it, then it's the logic answer.

Hikari had just entered the room from the teacher office when she saw her two closest friend with their switched trademark thing. She, like Takeru, choked her breath before started laughing all the way to her bench.

Finally, they decided to bring back each other thing, and they came to a perspective conclusion.

"So, don't call him Daisuke when he's not with his goggle," Takeru pointed Daisuke, who was grinning all the time.

"And, don't call Takeru when he presents without his trash hat," Daisuke scoffed, adding the explanation before Takeru smacked his head lightly.

Hikari giggled, about how the two were arguing. Hearing her giggle made both of them realized that Hikari wasn't in the whole exchange.

They shared a look, before started their word.

"Don't call Hikari without her fingerless gloves," Takeru pointed out from his view that along his time with her, the thing that she always wore was her pink fingerless glove.

However, Daisuke shook his head.

"Not that, Takeru," he crossed his arm, thoughtful look on his face.

"Then what?" Takeru asked as he glanced at Hikari, both with the same state of curiosity.

"Don't call her Hikari when she's not smiling," Daisuke said calmly, and it made Takeru laughed and Hikari giggled, even that she felt her cheeks boiled up.

"So, you're trying to be a wise one, huh?" Takeru, now had finished his laugh walked toward the goggle boy.

"How about this?" he made a finger gesture to Hikari, asking for permission to put off her gloves. She did it, and Takeru took off his white hat too.

"When Daisuke wears this all…" Takeru started, forcefully took off his goggle, and then replaced it with his hat and after that placed the goggle right on the hat ( just imagine Takuya ), and the last he put the PINK fingerless glove of Hikari's on his hand.

"Then you'll be a-" Takeru couldn't finish his word when he saw Daisuke on that state, and Daisuke himself felt like a figure that was often seen on the mall.

"A MADMAN!" Takeru finished as he and the others started to laugh again like there's no tomorrow. The laugthers were echoing through the school, disturbing the other class.

Like they cared about.

Daisuke was grumbling all the way as he put off all of things that planted on him that wasn't him and return it to their respective owner. He's not a person that love to be an object of making fun, but…

He had learned a lot that he was him, and Takeru was Takeru, so did Hikari was Hikari.

It's true that they couldn't be together in one person,

But having that trio around was more than enough, right?

_"Everyone is different,"_ he thought as he smiled and punched Takeru lightly for making fun of him.

* * *

So that's it. I've always wondered how can possibly be when Takeru wore Daisuke's ( or Taichi's ) goggle, when the stories told that Takeru should be the leader replacing Daisuke ( the idea that I myself don't really like ).

It's a bit tiring to put this, but once again, reviews are really appreciated.

See you tomorrow!


	7. Sleepover

A/N : I got a few bad moments today, so if this chapter is worse, then my apologize because I'm not in my mood.

Perhaps if you have some idea, just write it down.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Sleepover**

Tomorrow was Sunday, so it's a free time for the teenager to had their time outside, even until midnight.

Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Ken had already talked about this. Ken messaged Daisuke that he would gladly come, and his parents had already given him the permission.

So, the trio gathered at the school's park, discussing about where they should settle down.

"I think mine can't. My parents said that they won't go out this night," Daisuke said, looking at the other to find another options.

"Me either," Hikari added slowly. "Onii-chan is staying, and he's not in his mood this morning, so I guess we can't make any noisy sound here,…" she finished, looking at the ground.

"The last option is…" Daisuke glanced at the blond.

Takeru startled. It's really rare to find out that both Daisuke's and Hikari's apartment couldn't become their 'base'.

"I… I don't know. Kaa-san is always going home earlier when Saturday. Maybe I can ask …" he then flipped his cellphone and tapped a numbers.

He brought it closer to his face, while Hikari and Daisuke were looking at him quietly.

A few seconds later, a sudden reply came out.

"Oh, hello sweetie?" Natsuko, her mother replied with a soft voice.

"Ano… Kaa-san,…" he began to sweating. He did want his mother to come home early so that she could have a longer rest, but in this situation, he wasn't sure asking that she would come home early was a good option.

"… What's it, Takeru?" the gentle voice asked. Takeru had to look at his friends, and earned a shrug from Daisuke and shook from Hikari.

"A… Can my friends stay to sleepover tonight?" he said straight to the point. He did not want to ask 'are you come home earlier?' that sounded like he didn't want his mother to go home.

"Of course you can! Why don't you tell me earlier?" she replied with happiness on her voice. Takeru sighed in relief, before continuing.

"Ah, I'm afraid that it will disturb your time in home, Kaa-san. You're always busy, so I thought that it woultn't be nice to disturb your free time, Kaa-san," Takeru explained, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry sweetie. Just gather your friends and have fun!" she ended the phone quickly.

Takeru hung the phone, confusion on his face.

"So?" Daisuke asked. Hikari gazed at Takeru, and receiving nod as the reply. She smiled, and told Daisuke that they could.

"Then it decided. On Takeru's apartment on 8 PM!"

* * *

It's almost 8 PM. Takeru had already waiting patiently from 1 hours ago. He wasn't sure about all of this, so he glanced at his mother who was putting out a stack of CD and DVD.

"Kaa-san, is that really okay?" he asked as he rose from his seat and helped her.

"It's okay Takeru. When you and your friends are happy, then I'll be happy too," she gently patted her son's blond hair.

"After all, they're your comrades from the first time. At first, I'm afraid that you'll not have a friends in your new school, but then seeing that you made a good friendship with them, I'm very happy," she said, happy to see that her son now was growing up a lot.

"Thanks, Kaa-san," Takeru hugged her, and she returned the hug.

In a sudden, the bell rang.

"There they are," she smiled. "Have a nice time, Takeru! And don't forget to give them 'that'!" she laughed lightly when reached that topic. Takeru whined.

"Kaa-san! I'm saying this is not a party!" but she kept her laugh and entered her room.

Takeru sighed, but then smiled happily. It's his first time inviting the others to his apartment at the night of Saturday.

"Welcome!" Takeru opened the door, but it's only one person and it's not his friend.

"Oops… I'm sorry… I think my friends have come…" he scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed of greeted that person with that cheerful smile.

"It's okay," the hoodie-person said. "Because…

"WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

Takeru was almost got a heart-attack from the sudden yell. Daisuke and Hikari laughed very hard seeing the blond's dumbfounded face. And, the person with hoodie took off his jacket, revealing Ken inside.

"God, you're really a troll, Dai," Takeru commented when Hikari told him that all of them was Daisuke plan.

"And really…really, you should look your face! AHAHA!" he started to laugh again, but Ken simply elbowed him. He grew silent in an instant.

"So, what will we watch now?" Hikari put out a topic.

"I bring 'Titanic' here," Ken said, handed her the CD.

"Well… I have no comment for that movie," Takeru stated. He didn't say that he didn't like it, but he didn't say that he really liked it. So, when everyone wanted to watch it, he would watch it. If not, then he would not.

"It's up to you! I'm okay with all of titles!" Daisuke said in full of excitement.

"Then the first movie is Titanic," Takeru said, putting the CD in the DVD player.

About three hours of the movie, they watched quietly, in silent. Even when there are a few parts when sniff could be heard.

Ken was the most amused watcher here. He did bring the CD, so he knew well how the movie's going on, and where's the exact time he should bring up his tissue, preventing himself to cry like a baby in front of the others.

Daisuke was enjoying the movie, grabbed a handful of pop-corn and devour it in instant. Takeru had glanced at him for a few times when he did this, and worried about the goggle-boy health by eating that fast-food with that amount.

Hikari stayed quiet. Very quiet. She sat between Ken and Takeru, so she did not put a bit sound not to make the movie disturbed.

"Well then," Daisuke started when the movie ended. "What's next?"

"What do you have, Takeru?" Ken asked, and his eyes ended at the stack of DVD.

"Choose what you want," Takeru grinned. Having the permission, Ken carefully removed a few stacks, and looked each of them silently.

Daisuke later joined him, but he wasn't in expert of movie, so he just watched Ken moving the DVD that didn't have his qualify.

Takeru was watching them when he felt something on his shoulder. He glanced to the left, and found Hikari was already drifted to sleep. Sure, there's a limit for girl's sleep time.

He gently placed her back to her sofa as he put a soft pillow for her head.

"Hey, what's with Hikari?" Daisuke realized that Hikari wasn't put out a sound since the first time.

"She fell asleep, but don't worry," Takeru said without moving his eyes, carefully pulled the lever so that the sofa would be a nice place for her to sleep.

"Maybe she's gotten deep in the movie," Ken grinned, looking at the brunette girl carefully.

"Why don't you put her to your bedroom?" Daisuke advised. "It's better sleeping on bed than sofa," he added.

"You're right, but …" Takeru stopped, didn't know how to say it.

"I'm afraid I can't lift her up," he grinned.

"Ah, it's just like this!" Daisuke became a bit annoyed, and he quickly lift Hikari tenderly. With Takeru's direction guide by his finger, Daisuke put Hikari on the bed carefully, and she rolled a little.

"Have a nice dream, Hikari," Daisuke said, closing the door.

"So, only three left, huh," Takeru joked, and Ken nudged him lightly.

"I'm afraid that it'll become two," he said as he yawned, earning the laugh from Takeru.

"Let the time flow and we'll know," Daisuke randomly threw a CD to Takeru. Hachi.

"Wow, you want to squeeze my tears off, Dai?" Takeru sneered, but he made no comment with Daisuke's choice.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, not knowing what his friend meant.

"You'll know when you've watched it," Ken smirked. No matter how reckless, how stubborn, how thickhead anyone, they still had a heart to cry when watch a sad theme movie. Hachi was the one of them.

When they're not, you can say that they don't have a heart.

* * *

The night was ended with only two movies. All of them were already drifted to their own slumber.

And, the tissue that used was countless with finger.

Takeru and Ken had already watched Hachi for a few times, so they had a little resistance, but for Daisuke who watched it for his first time, he was nearly crying all the times. It made Takeru and Ken wasn't in their mood to cry ; they wanted to laugh as hard as they could, seeing the thick-headed goggle-boy crying all the way.

* * *

About 5 PM, Natsuko woke up. She carefully went out her room, and smiled when she saw the trio boys who was sleeping uncommonly. Their position was almost made her burst of laugh, but then she wondered where's Hikari?

So, she went to Takeru's bedroom, and found her in it. However, when she opened the door, Hikari suddenly woke up.

"Ah sorry sweetie. I don't want to make you wake up…" she whispered.

"It's really okay, madam," Hikari smiled. "Though, I didn't exactly remembered when I slept and how I ended here," she looked around.

"Then would you help me at the kitchen? I'm sure the boys are starving," Natsuko gazed at her son's friend.

"It would be a pleasure," Hikari smiled and stood up from the bed, following Takeru's mother step.

* * *

The table was now full with food, and everyone were gathering around with laugh and smile. Takeru had to sit beside Daisuke, as always ; preventing him devouring all the food. Ken laughed a few times when Daisuke tried to reach a plate of dish, and Takeru moved it away from him. Then, they started a little rumble and Hikari started to laugh too.

Natsuko smiled happily. She was proud of her son that he could make friends that were really knowing each other.

Hikari was the happiest there ; she had a few photos of her friends sleeping face. Soon, she would show them the photos.

10 AM, Daisuke, Ken, and Hikari went home. They waved goodbye and thanked for the food and movie, and Takeru with Natsuko replied with smile.

"Takeru, you should invite them next week," Takeru's mother suggested, and Takeru himself smiled widely.

"Really? Then you should watch with us too, Kaa-san!" Takeru exclaimed, and his mother laughed.

"Well then, next week will be more eventful than this day," she said, closing the apartment's door.

* * *

Wow, I didn't expect that this turns out to be long like this !_!

Reviews are deeply appreciated ! See you tomorrow!


	8. Picnic

A/N : Sorry for late. I don't have my time to write before. But I promise, the next one will not late

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**Picnic**

Sometimes, Daisuke was really a moron

Too moron, so that you could call him a clever one.

This day was a tiring day. For the lesson they had, only art that wasn't with exam. The rest of the day was full of exam.

Takeru wasn't mind. He had studied hard tonight. Hikari didn't mind either. She had a practice last night with her brother.

But, Daisuke was really depressed. It's clear that steam went out from his head from thinking the whole time. Furthermore, he got the bench right in front of the teacher, so he couldn't look for the other answer.

At the breaktime, they decided to went to the rooftop, having lunch.

"What do you have, Hikari?" Takeru asked, opening his lunchbox.

"Umm… I don't know. Kaa-san packed me at this morning, so just check it out," she said. When they opened it, it was a vegie burger and a bit of fried potatoes.

They almost laughed of how cute the burger was.

"Dai, what do you have?" Takeru asked again, and raised his eyebrow when he saw Daisuke brought a small bag.

The goggle-boy grinned widely as he opened his bag.

"Really, I thought this day would be an exhausting one, so I brought all of these," he showed a pack of bread, a box that filled with salada, tomatoes, and onion. Then, he showed the other box that contain beef, grilled fish, and cheese.

Hikari smiled, while Takeru was laughing all the floor.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, clearly annoyed by the blond's laugh.

"You're really smart, Daisuke," Hikari calmly said. "If you don't mind, you can share it with us at the next breaktime,"

"Hikari is right," Takeru added as he recovered himself from his laughter. "Because I got only some of sushi in my lunchbox now," he showed the others his lunchbox.

"Hah, I'm really smart!" Daisuke exclaimed, positioning his hand on his waist, a confident one. Before Hikari could laugh, Takeru had coughed his appetite and everyone laughed of how his face was. He laughed too, later.

The lunch was really really full of laughter. Takeru and Daisuke was having their time decorate their own sandwich. Hikari later joined them, seeing how amusing to make a sandwich.

Daisuke later took out two bottles, one was mayonnaise and the other was chilli sauce.

A sweat dropped from Takeru's forehead.

"Really, are we going to have a picnic?" he said sarcastically.

"Come on, sandwich isn't a sandwich without mayonnaise!" Daisuke scoffed, stacking more beef at his sandwich before putting the mayonnaise.

When Takeru and Daisuke was planning to have two breads for each of their own sandwich, Hikari just put some mayonnaise and the tomatoes on one bread an then folded it.

"I'm not really hungry. The burger was filling me up," Hikari stated, nibbling at her sandwich.

"I'm finished!" Daisuke yelled, and he tackled Takeru's head when the blond tried to broke out his well-made sandwich.

"Whatever," Takeru sighed as he put a bread on the top of his sandwich, finishing his decoration.

Hikari's eyes were glistering with amusement. Really, she felt really happy looking at her friends dealing with food.

One day, they should have more time to cook together.

"It doesn't matter how good and nice-looking your sandwich. At the end, you'll devour it," Takeru's statement was making Hikari laughed hardly as she saw Daisuke bit his sandwich a half in one bite.

In the end, the rest of the breads were only about five or six. They decided to keep it until the next breaktime.

Then, Daisuke was the one that realized something.

"Guys," he started. The other two stared at him.

"What time is it now?" he looked at them with horror, as Takeru glanced at his wrist.

"WE'RE REALLY LATE!" the blond yelled as he held Hikari's hand and pulling along with him running all the way of the hall. Daisuke was running as fast as he could too, and when they reached the class.

The exam was already started.

Apologizing for their rudeness of time, the teacher forgave them and let them sit.

However…

They only had one hours from one hours and half to work for their exam.

And, Daisuke started to regret only brought a pack of bread.

He really should have bring two or three, to blow the steam off from his head by having a eventful lunch.

In the other hand, Takeru and Hikari were panicked too. They worked on their paper frantically.

But at the end, everyone's work was doing well.

When the teacher went out, Takeru and Hikari gathered around Daisuke's bench.

"Well, we can learn one thing today," Hikari giggled, nudged the blond that wanted to grab another sandwich.

"Yeah," Daisuke said non-chalantly, almost like he didn't care.

"Never have a lunch outside the class, or else we're going to be kicked out," Takeru pointed out, and they laughed together while continuing decorate their sandwich again.

* * *

Reviews are really appreciated. See you tomorrow!


	9. Homework

A/N : I want to say thank you very much for the silent readers out there that always read this fic :D

Here's the next. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**"Homework"**

Ken was visiting Odaiba at Sunday morning. He had already sent a message to Takeru and Daisuke to pick him up.

The train stopped, and when he went out, two silly grin were thrown at him.

"Welcome!"

* * *

"So, what do you need, buddy?" Daisuke asked as he took a sip of his iced cappucino.

"Well…" Ken nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Seeing this, Takeru grinned.

"Don't be shy Ken. Just tell us who," Takeru sneered, earning a how-did-you-know glare from Ken.

Ken sighed.

"First, don't laugh at me," he said slowly, pushing the hot black coffe in front of him.

"Now I'm curious," Daisuke threw a grin at his troubled friend.

"Uhm…" Ken suddenly couldn't put up a word.

Takeru and Daisuke remained staring at him with confusion at its max limit.

…

"… would you two mind…" Ken started and felt more nervous when he saw his friends staring at him like they wanted to interrogate him off.

He sighed, once again, before took out a book.

"… share your mind with me about love," he finally finished, throwing his look bashfully.

…

The three of them remained silent, and it was before Takeru couldn't hold his laugh and it made Daisuke laughed too.

"Stop laughing at me!" Ken raised his voice, but to no avail stopping the duo.

"Well…" Daisuke coughed. "For what?" he smirked as he glanced at the blond, gesturing him to playfully intimidate the blue-haired boy.

Ken gulped.

"… to be honest, it's only for my homework," he showed his book that written with a few question.

"So that it," Takeru read the book carefully, and Daisuke just stared at it for awhile.

"But we're just eleven to know that thing," Daisuke stated, and Takeru gave him a little nod.

"Maybe, it means love for family relationship," the blond said, handed Ken the book.

"Just give me your opinion," Ken smiled as he took out a pen.

"Okay," the duo nodded, made their word for the answer.

"Uhm, let just pretends the person as 'A' for easier way," Ken said. Takeru and Daisuke nodded, knowing what Ken meant.

_Daisuke : Love is when you feel comfort, safe, and calm around A._

Ken had to resist his laughter ; he didn't expect that goggle-boy would have that answer.

_Takeru : Love is when A is happy, then you'll be happy too._

Both of the answer were true, but Ken had to search more for the exact answer which would make him satisfied.

"How is that?" Daisuke asked proudly, clearly wanted to compare his answer with Takeru's one.

"Yah…" Ken smiled. "This will be a good information, but still isn't enough," he rose from his seat.

"And so, you're going to look for another answer?" Takeru stood up too, putting the teaspoon on his empty mug.

"Probably," Ken simply replied.

"The question is ; where?" Daisuke curiously asked.

Ken just gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back for your new game, Dai. See you two!" Ken waved goodbye as he walked out the café. Daisuke was still unsure where Ken was planned to go, but Takeru just poked his shoulder and reminded him to went home.

* * *

Really, it's his most embarrassing time in his life.

He gulped nervously before knocking the door.

_"Keep calm Ken. It's only a question," _he thought to himself.

The door opened by a lavender-haired girl wearing glasses.

"Hey Ken!"

* * *

"So, what took you faraway to come here?" Miyako asked curiously, pouring a hot coffee for him.

"Err… it just…" Ken thought for a words.

"Hey, you're alone?" he tried a different topic.

"Not really…" she replied as she took a sip of her tea.

The silent moment gushed in, as both of them just stayed in silence, looking at their mug.

"Uhm… Miyako-san…" Ken started as he took out the book from his bag, the same book that he showed before.

"Yes?" she tilted her head a bit, trying to gave him a gesture that she's still unsure of why did he come here.

"… please… help me," he stuttered, before sighing in relief that he had already said it out.

"Hey, don't be shy," Miyako grinned as she shook the nervous boy's shoulder.

"I'm your friend, so if you need help it goes without saying," she smiled.

Ken finally smiled too, regaining his confidence.

He handed her the book and the pen.

Miyako then took a good look, and amused of how good his writing, compared for the boy at his age.

She then widened her eyes when she stared at the question.

'What it is love?'

The girl looked at Ken with an unreadable expression, before wrote down a few words.

She smiled, widely, as she handed back the book.

Ken carefully read her answer.

_Miyako : Love is you._

A simple, meaningful three words that made him almost knocked out.

"Easy. I'm just kidding," Miyako suddenly said, almost laughed about how pale and also bad-blushing his face was.

She skimmed a new page, and wrote down her answer.

_Miyako : Love is a true feeling that you have to protect the person that cherishes you the most._

Ken smiled. The three answers were enough to made him come to a conclusion.

He bowed down, and politely said that he had to go home.

When he reached home, the first thing that he did was he sat down, and open the book.

He still gazed at Miyako's answer.

Not the second,

But the first one.

_"Miyako-san, is it true? Or not?" _he smiled to himself as he wrote some words beside it.

_Ken : Love is when you say that you love me._

A silly one?

Like that he cared about.

That day, Ken was smiling all the way before remembered ;

"HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT DAISUKE'S APARTMENT FOR THE NEW GAME!" once again, he rushed down and dashed madly to the station.

* * *

_What love could be compared with family's love?_ It's one of sentence from a song that I've really gotten myself into.

Reviews are always appreciated ! See you tomorrow!


	10. Light

A/N : Heheh, I have a little promise with my friend with some chit-chat. So, here is it.

Enjoy friends!

**Chapter 10**

**Light**

Takeru had already known Hikari when he was still eight.

So did Hikari.

Getting a ridiculous, hilarious, and unforgettable journey.

The two of them were the youngest in the group, and it was obvious that they were still too young to had a battle.

However, thanks to their partner, they could help save the world.

Luckily, the peace had already spread all around the world, so they didn't need to fight again.

But, that didn't mean Hikari wouldn't mind her past.

It's true that it's unforgettable, but it was a little exaggerating when she remembered it all of her days.

She had always wondered when she was alone.

Did she was a good friend?

Did she always be there for her friends?

Did she always soothe her friends when they were troubled?

Ton of question kept popping along with her free space of time.

It usually ended when she clenched her fist lightly and braced herself that she'd already tried her best.

* * *

Because Daisuke was going out with Ken looking for the newest game, only Hikari that could present in Takeru's apartment. Miyako was busy on her new project, as always, and Iori politely refused because he had no idea what he wanted to do there.

She brought a few books in her backpack, that she planned to do some homeworks with him.

Everything went smooth, and the only sound that could be heard were Takeru's explanation and Hikari's mumble of 'yes' or 'so that's it'.

Not having Daisuke around was a really huge void between the group. After all, that goggle-boy was always opened up a topic first before Takeru could add his comment and Hikari giggled when the two of them started to have a litte controversion.

Remained silent, Hikari gazed at her book, and wrote down the answer for her homework.

Takeru wasn't feeling bad nor good. It was something usual when he spent his time with Hikari. They had already gone through lot of things together for a long time, so it seemed that no one can break them apart.

He was now looking at the brunette girl that was writing exactly what he had said.

The blond started to have suspicious on her. Hikari wasn't a type like Daisuke. When the answer was present on the book, she would rather work it for herself. But this time, she seemed too lazy to work it by herself.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" he suddenly asked and the girl gasped.

"W-what did you mean, Takeru?" she baffled before inhale a deep breath, trying to be calm.

Takeru laughed lightly at her reaction. He then coughed.

"No, it just that it you aren't you today," he pointed out as he closed her book slowly.

Hikari made no comment when Takeru took the pen that was in her hand.

"So, mind if you share it with me?" Takeru said softly as he sat in front of her.

Close.

She sighed, before planted a fake smile on her face.

"I'm okay Takeru," she lied, but Takeru laughed at her.

"Hikari, we have been together more than a year, and I know well when you were hiding something," his cerulean eyes were watching her carefully and he grew silent to gave her a space for explaining.

Hikari, once again sighed.

"I don't know. Everytime I'm alone, I feel that I'm not good enough for everyone…" she started, and Takeru startled by his friend words.

"W-what did you say? How could you have a mind like that?" he frantically asked, hoping that Hikari was just kidding.

"I'm serious, Takeru," she frowned, before looking down and continued.

"Say, am I a good friend for you?" she asked, deep in tone. Takeru couldn't answer that question. She's always nice for him, but she's more than a friend.

"I can't say yes," he finally said, smiling all the way.

Hikari couldn't believe her hearing. Takeru, replied no?

All of sudden, she sobbed and tried hard to hold her tears.

And all of sudden too, a comforting squeeze on her shoulder made her shifted her gaze upward, and saw Takeru with an unusual smile.

A warm, and comforting smile.

Was that an unusual, or she had just realized that the blond carried all the thing that could comfort her?

"Hey," Takeru started, and she looked at his eyes deeply.

"I can't say that you're a good friend,…" he said as he gently stroke her hair.

"…because for me, you're more than a friend," he moved backward, and smiled again at her.

"You're the best person I've ever had around! With you, I'll always feel happy. When you're sad, I'll be sad too. When you're not around, I'm worrying who will be around to protect you. It's not that simple Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed, explaining all that she meant in his life.

Hikari timidly smiled. She got flattered, but at the same time the truth about her presence in his life.

"Please, just promise me that we're be together as long as we can," he stuck his hand out, offering a hand shake.

The child of light was almost laughed in joy, before punching the blond's shoulder lightly. He laughed too, and she took his hand before squeeze it lightly.

"Understand now, Hikari?" he teased, earning a playful glare from her.

"With this, I'll have no doubt again,... Takeru," she smiled, widely, having her precious moment of happiness in her life.

An unforgettable one, definitely.

* * *

Whoaa ._. I'm surprised that I wrote down a chapter like this

Well, I hope you all enjoy, and I planned to make an extra chapter outside of Daisuke-Takeru-Hikari friendship. Just expect what I will write XD

I'll say once again, thanks for the silent reader outta there! The views are keep growing :D

And for the kind one, just please leave me a review :D

See you tomorrow!


	11. (Ex) What (?)

A/N : As I said before, this chapter is an extra chapter. So, the majority isn't on the three of them.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11 [Extra]**

**What(?)**

A sigh went out from the thirteen years old boy.

His eyes locked on the screen, before he tapped a few numbers on the laptop, and watched the reaction patiently.

A groan came out, and he tried another numbers.

Still, it didn't make it.

He tried another and another, desperately, before gave up and lied his back on the sofa.

"Taichi-san, it's really tiring," he whined, gazing at the former goggle-boy that sipped his coffee.

Taichi grinned.

"Come on, if you're really that smart, just put in my password," he sneered.

Koushiro sighed.

"There's no one saying a smart can know what he doesn't know," he groaned, before thinking more.

"It's just 4 words, Koushiro! Just think it clearly!" Taichi then left the place, grabbing more drink for him and his now full of confusion friend.

_'Four words. What could it be?'_ Koushiro had tried to thought every possible answer, and he could only come up with a PIN numbers. That's why he's focusing on number. Desperately, he almost made a list from 0000 to 9999 and checked out what's the most possible, and erased that had already tried.

Taichi was watching him with amused look. Seeing how Koushiro had to deal with computer with such that look, he had to endure the urge to laugh.

"Just 4 words, Koushiro!" he shouted, earning the glare from the boy.

"Then just put in it! You're going to make me crazy!" Koushire yelled out, something that completely out of character.

He calmed down, and began to think again.

But, he couldn't. He reached his mug and drank the tea almost in a second, before sighing.

"Taichi-san, please another hint!" he desperately asked, looking for a hint that could help him earn the answer.

Koushiro himself started to regret accepting Taichi's challenge.

* * *

_"It's about my new laptop!" Taichi exclaimed._

_"So, what's the deal?" Koushiro asked. Because he's free, he did have a little boredom, so playing with Taichi's game-in-law would be an amusing one._

_"Just try to make the laptop on its home screen, or desktop…" Taichi rubbed his chin, thinking for a while. _

_"Whatever of it, just try it," he smirked, and Koushiro nodded._

* * *

Really, it's hurting his brain now. Name, birth of date, favourite food or drink, the closest person name, all of them were already tried.

"What did you say, Koushiro?" Taichi yelled from the kitchen, adding more beverages on his arm.

"Another hint, Taichi-san!" the knowledge-boy shouted.

"What?" the former leader yelled back.

"I said, another hint Taichi-san!" the boy started to feel annoyed, to think that Taichi was making fun of him.

"What?!" Taichi changed the tone of his voice.

"Come on, don't make fun of me Taichi-san! I'm tired thinking like hell like this!" Koushiro, faintly opened up his retirement.

"Yes, WHAT?" Taichi, in an equal annoy, yelled back.

Koushiro sighed. Then, a shining bulb appeared.

"What?" he mumbled, and typed W-H-A-T.

When he entered, on the screen, wrote 'Welcome Home!'

Koushiro smirked, really.

"You're really a troll, Taichi-san," he made a mental note, to brought him a pie, and throw it right on his face everytime he asked him to play some weird game again.

* * *

A short one, isn't it? I do really like of how Taichi and Koushiro got along, especially when they were searching medicine for Hikari. Even that both of them were completely different, there's no way saying they couldn't get along.

Ah, I'm getting tired write this. Please leave a review, for the kind one out there.

Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow!


	12. Mall

A/N : Uh, I got frequent electricity off in my house. I have a lot of problem when I wanted to update all of my fic, which I had planned from a few days ago. So, I would like to inform you that maybein the next two days later I'll update all of my fics with no exceptional. Just check out my profile to see what you like :D

And, big thanks for the reviews, also the silent readers ! I presumed that chapter before is the fourth chapter which got reviewed on the total of eleven *_*

Here's the next. Have a nice reading friends!

**Chapter 12**

**Mall**

It was a nice Sunday. The sun shone brightly, heating up most of the place. Outside there was quite hot, enough to make sweat formed on everyone. Even so, there was always a place for taking stroll at the sunny day.

Here, the trio were having some window-shopping in the mall. The breezing cool air was enough to let the steam off.

"So, where will we go first?" Daisuke began, checking his money in his wallet.

"I want to go to the bookstore first…" Takeru mumbled, because he preferred the other destination first.

"Well, I want to see the new dress…" Hikari admitted shyly, thought that she wasn't a person that commonly fashionable, she did want to buy some of them when there's some party or something like that to be wore for.

"Okay. Let's see…" Daisuke looked at the platform.

"We're going to 2nd floor! Come on!" he gestured the other to move. Takeru had to laugh, seeing the excitement of the goggle-boy. He merely thought, did he want to buy some T-shirt or jacket too?

Grinning at his mind, he stepped forward following the other.

* * *

Daisuke grumbled. He thought that looking for some clothes would ease his mind or he would have something to buy. But instead, he didn't find what he wanted here.

Hikari was nowhere to be seen. The girl's nature, always forgot everything when they're shopping, especially outfit.

And especially, when she's together with another girl.

Luckily, Hikari was the only one girl on the group. So, when she finally realized that she separated from the group by her sudden dash when she saw the outfit that she wanted.

"Umm… where's the other?" she began mumbling to herself. Just a second, she merely threw away the thought as she hummed a song and went to the cashier, already picking up one item.

In the other place, Takeru and Daisuke hadn't bought anything. They were too worried about Hikari, even that they kept saying Hikari was already eleven, and she could keep herself for good.

It was, until a sudden chemistry on Takeru's mind and his cerulean eyes spotted the brunette girl a few meters away.

"Daisuke! This way!"

* * *

Boys in the girl's section. That's really something dumb. What could they buy for theirselves when there's nothing entertained their eyes?

Dress, dress, dress, dress, and Daisuke had to snicker everytime he saw the bra section. And, Takeru had to knock his head for eyeing that place suspiciously.

With her friends now, Hikari grabbed some other outfit and asked them it's fitting her or not.

"How's this?" Hikari asked, showing a pale-cream dress with a few flowers adorned it.

The result was unexpected ; Daisuke nodded, but Takeru shook.

Puffing her cheek with a little grumble, she picked another one.

"How's this one?" she asked again, showing a plain red T-shirt with its set a pale-cream trouser, the same colour from the dress before.

Once again, the result was the opposite. Takeru nodded, but Daisuke shook.

But then, Takeru stared at the trouser for a while, before made a words.

"I take my words back. Better the dress before," he grinned, trying to ease the girl's annoying look at him.

"You're not saying a word, Takeru," Daisuke scoffed, crossing his arm in no delight.

"And you just want to say that you're bored here," Takeru pointed out as he gazed at Hikari that was grabbing the dress before and went to the cashier.

"Of course not. Having a time to see Hikari with a few clothes that show her cute side was amusing for me," he whispered, but no doubt a grin planted on his face.

Takeru laughed. For a healthy boy, it's normal to hear Daisuke's answer. And, it's a proof that Daisuke's eyes were still working well. Takeru himself had some of that in him. But, he preferred to help the child of light to pick her outfit than enjoying himself gazing at her feature.

"Well, I think this was enough," Hikari brought a shopping bag and Daisuke asked if he could help her to carry the bag. She gladly handed the bag and they went out.

"So, where's the next?" Hikari, who was smiling all the way because she had accomplished her 'mission' on the mall asked.

"Because Hikari has already have her items,…" Daisuke stopped, flashed a look to Takeru with such a humorous grin.

"What's with that look?" Takeru innocently asked, not getting of what Daisuke meant.

"Come on. The girl's stuff has accomplished, so-" and Takeru had just realized it. His eyes were glimmering in excitement, so did Daisuke.

"We're going to look for the new arcade game!" they both exclaimed happily before running through the crowd, leaving the now face-palmed Hikari. However, she merely smiled and had a little problem following her friends.

While the boys were bored at girl's stuff, this time the girl was bored at boy's stuff.

Was I right?

* * *

It's a true story based on my life. I was really bored when I had to wait for my mother and so my friends to pick some outfit. Even the ages is different, they are still 'women', which their precious quality is 'always having lot of time for shopping'

Haha, this is only my point of view, of course with no offence.

Well, I hope you have some fun. See you tomorrow!

And once again, thanks for the silent reader outta there~!


	13. Yagami

A/N : Glad to hear the review. My deep apologize because I haven't re-read the previous chapter before.

Usually, when I was typing the fic, there's always some of my words that got a green underline, which meant that the word I was using wasn't right. And to be honest, my computer had reprogrammed a few days ago, so that the feature was no longer exist. So, I'm sorry if there's lot of grammatical mistakes started from chapter 2 or 4 ( I forgot the day )

Still, I hope you can enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**Yagami**

"Onii-chan, can I go out?" Hikari asked to her older brother, who was reading a novel.

The older brunette peeked from his book, to see his sister face.

"Whom with?" he simply asked, although that he had some expectation inside him.

"Umm… with Daisuke…" Hikari timidly replied.

"Without Takeru?" Taichi raised his eyebrow. It's something rare that he found out his sister wasn't going out with the blond.

"Takeru said that he had something to do… so, I'm going only with Daisuke…" she said slowly.

"Where?" Taichi asked again, closing his novel and gently put it back on the table.

"We're going to watch some movie," Hikari, now with happiness glimmered on her eyes replied.

Taichi sighed. Although that his sister was now already eleven, he still had some doubt to let her went out without someone to watch her.

And the most, he trusted her to Takeru and Daisuke.

But, with no Takeru, it's really hard to decide. Though, he didn't underestimate Daisuke.

He knew well that his junior was similar with him. All of stubborness and reckless, along with all around it was belong to them. However, Taichi couldn't help but afraid that his junior would keep her as bad as him when he was eleven.

He was afraid, when he memorized his past that he couldn't keep her safe.

Instead, giving her a traumatical moment.

He just wanted Hikari to be safe.

An overprotecting one, huh?

"Onii-chan, what are you thinking about?" Hikari innocently asked when she saw her older brother who was looking at the ceiling room.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. Just get some of nostalgic mind," he merely smiled, although he had lied.

"For me, Onii-chan has a problem to pick one from tough decision…" the younger brunette smiled too.

Taichi nodded slowly. He couldn't lie to his sister ; Yagami had a great sense of emphaty, and sharp intuition. No matter how he tried to lie, his sister would always easily know it.

"Yah, I have a little doubt when you're not going out with Takeru," he said. In the past, Hikari was really close with the blond, so that Taichi knew well he could let Hikari rely at Takeru. Furthermore, Takeru was Yamato's little brother, so there's nothing to be afraid of because Taichi knew Yamato well, and maybe the same similarities came along with the young blond.

Tilting her head in confusion, Hikari gazed at her brother.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Hikari quickly walked to the phone.

"Hello. This is-

"Hey Hikari!" the excited yell from the other side of the phone made Hikari stepped back a little, saving her ears from a sudden deaf.

"What is it, Takeru?" Hikari, who now had realized the voice then asked.

"I can go with you. My works are done now!" he exclaimed, and Hikari giggled of the blond's excitement.

"Okay okay. Let's gather at Daisuke's apartment," she informed, before ended the call.

"So, Takeru is going too?" Taichi, who listened to her conversation asked.

"Yeah," Hikari replied quickly and smiled. She picked her stuff and ready to go.

"Onii-chan, can I go?" Hikari for the last time asked.

"You can go," Taichi grinned. No doubt again when Takeru was at her side.

"May I ask why you have some doubt in Daisuke?" Hikari politely asked.

The older brunette sighed, again.

"You know, I couldn't keep you safe in the past. I couldn't," he emphasized as he slowly clenched his knuckle.

"I'm afraid that my junior will do the same," he finished with a long sigh. Hikari knew what her brother meant. Daisuke was really close with Taichi, so that she could say that Daisuke was her second brother.

And what about Takeru?

Takeru, clearly was almost like her guardian angel.

Hikari giggled at the thought.

"Onii-chan, you did your best to keep me safe. Now, I'm already eleven, and I have my own opinion that Daisuke is better than you," she almost laughed when Taichi glared at her.

"No offence, Onii-chan, but the next generation will always grow up better," she smiled.

Taichi smiled too.

"Then go! The others are waiting for you!" he shouted playfully, and Hikari laughed.

"-Hikari!" suddenly, Taichi had something in his mind to be asked at her.

The younger brunette, who was now at the door glanced back.

"Am I overprotective against you?" he nervously asked, as he scratched the back of his head.

Hikari smiled.

"Although that at first I think you are, now I know that you're doing your best for me. You're the best brother I know, Onii-chan!" she had a second to laugh at her brother face, before waved goodbye.

Taichi couldn't shake his smile off of him. Reckoned with his past, he really had no doubt again letting his sister went out.

* * *

Sorry for being late. I'm having a little problem here.

But, I will try my best to re-read and fix the chapter before I post it.

See you next time!


	14. Rain

A/N : Thanks for the review ! You're completely right ; my writing is going down. In other words, not improving yet. Still, I hope I can improve my grammar so that all of readers will not have a trouble when read this fic.

And, with this 14th chapter, it means this fic has already posted for two weeks with total of views reaching 1k o.o I don't know it's a small amount or big, but for me it's a surprising one.

Here's the next. Enjoy !

**Chapter 14**

**Rain**

It's 2 PM now. But, a few students weren't going home.

Why?

Outside was raining with such a massive interval. The other said that it felt like a thousand needles piercing their skin when they tried to went home without rain-coat or umbrella. It's really surprising one that a day before summer vacation, was showering with pure water from the dark cloud on the sky.

Hikari was gazing through the window, her eyes narrowed at the sight of drops of water that trailing down the window. She felt a bit sleepy ; the cool atmosphere was somehow soothe her down.

Even that she was regretting herself not bringing an umbrella this morning, she felt relief that some of her friends in her class were at the same state with her. However, she couldn't find out where's Takeru and Daisuke. The two of them had disappeared a few minutes ago without any of words and not leaving any of traces.

She peeked from her folded arm, looking for them. No matter she tried, they're out of her sight. She then yawned, a proof that the chill had stuck in her nerves, ordering her to take some nap.

So, she lied her head again, as she slowly shut her eyes. Her mind was completely complicated with her homeworks that she should do when she was home. Just in a moment, she cursed the rain that made her stuck here, before finally ease her mind and calmed down.

The rain seemed not going to be ended yet.

* * *

"You're really smart, Dai. I have some doubt that isn't your idea," Takeru playfully sneered at his friend beside him. They were on the way back to the class after running like hell to the school's alley.

Daisuke sighed. Takeru was really annoying when he started to tease him until he felt pissed off beyond relief.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Perfect. It's not my idea," the goggle boy sneered back, holding the blue umbrella tighter.

"So, whose?" Takeru asked, curiousity on his eyes.

"It's-" Daisuke's words was interrupted by the sudden thunder roared loudly outside.

Both of them immediately covered their ears, and quickly recovered from their shock.

"Whoa, that's a loud one," Daisuke commented, before continuing his walk.

"We need to move quickly," Takeru made a faster step, but Daisuke ran passed him.

Again.

"Argh, don't say we need to run again," Takeru muttered before tracking down the goggle boy that almost lost from his sight.

* * *

When they reached the class, all the way panting, they found Hikari was sleeping silently in the noisy class, that everyone didn't realize her.

They made a soundless step toward her, before sat on the bench ; Daisuke sat in front of her, and Takeru beside her. Their eyes carefully staring at the sleeping girl, wondering they should wake her up or not.

"Maybe we need to wait until the rain stop," Takeru whispered to the goggle boy.

Daisuke scoffed. Then, why did they run and search for the umbrella a moment ago?

"Just wake her up. You two are going to go home with this umbrella," Daisuke handed the umbrella. Takeru stared at it for a while.

"Then, how about you?" he curiously asked, knowing that there's only one umbrella.

"Relax. I still need to attend some of soccer practice," he calmly said, assuring the blond that he's okay with that.

"Umm… okay," with Takeru's reply, Daisuke grabbed his backpack and left the class.

Takeru couldn't help but smile ; Hikari was cute when she's sleeping. He quickly slapped himself from that thought, but he found himself staring at her deeply.

He shook his head with both of his hands, before focusing to woke her up.

One hand moved to her arm, and gently shook it.

"Hikari…" he called, not wanting to harshly woke her up like what her mom did to him when he's oversleep.

"Hikari…" he shook it a bit harder, and the girl opened her eyes slowly.

"Welcome, sleepy girl," Takeru grinned, and Hikari had just realized that she slept in the class. Smiling while rubbing her eyes, she yawned again and stretched her arm.

"Uhh… it's still raining…" she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold the warm.

"Come on, you will got caught a cold if you're staying here for longer," he smiled, showing her an umbrella.

"Hey, it's my umbrella. Where did you find it?" she asked, a bit surprised that her loving umbrella was now found.

"Umm… Daisuke is the one who finds it. I've asked it, but I haven't gotten the answer," he replied, before grabbing his backpack.

"Come on," he offered one hand, and Hikari gladly accepted it while her other hand was holding her backpack.

Went outside with one umbrella for two, they chatted happily along the chill yet soothing atmosphere, thanks to the rain.

At the other place, Daisuke was smirking all the way.

"Hoo, I forget that I bring a raincoat," he laughed when he wondered when two persons used one umbrella, there's still a chance that some part of them would get drenched with water.

"So, I'm going home~" he laughed at himself again, in sing-a-song tone.

He put his sneaker inside his backpack, and replaced it with a slipper. He hummed a song when he walked in the rain, and kicked some pool of water, made it splashed.

What he didn't expect, there's two persons beside him that were watching him.

"Hey, watch where the water ended, boy!" a familiar voice yelled, and Daisuke glanced at them with horror.

The three of them blinked their eyes a few times, before opened their mouth.

"DAISUKE/TAKERU! HIKARI!" they yelled at the same times, before the three of them burst out a laughter, a funny laughter under the rain.

So finally, they made their way home still together, three of them.

And, It's another proof that rain couldn't separate them off.

* * *

Reviews are deeply appreciated ! And, I still think about the beta-reader ._. I don't know anything about it, but I'll try to look for some of that, learning a bit.

Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	15. Double Game

A/N : Thanks for the review ! I'll try to look for communities and forums later.

Here's the next ! Enjoy !

**Chapter 15**

**Double Game**

"Right!"

"Turn left now!"

"No! Keep going!"

There were lot of yells coming out from Daisuke's apartment. And, it's something awkward when the yells were occupied with feminine voice.

Here, Sora and Hikari were guiding their racer, Taichi and Daisuke, for their racing game.

It's started when Daisuke invited the three seniors to come to his apartment, having some snacks. Because Yamato didn't have some schedule to off for band, he gladly came with Takeru. Taichi was loafing at home, so he did come. And, Sora came because she wanted to hang out with her friends.

At first, they just chatted and laughed together while watching TV, having some discussion about the juniors school, or memorial of their adventure before. It's really a great moment for all of them, remembering that they're rarely could be together like this, thanks to their own business.

A moment later, Daisuke yawned before glancing at his TV.

"Hey Taichi-senpai," he called. The former leader glanced at him.

"What?" Taichi raised his eyebrow, noticing Daisuke's tone.

"How about you and I have some game. The loser will treat the winner ice cream. How it sounded?" Daisuke said as he gave his senior a glance to the window, signaling that today was a hot day.

Hearing the 'loser' word, Taichi twitched.

"Hmm… Someone's challenging a wrong person," he smirked, before sat down in front of the TV.

Daisuke threw him a console, joystick. He himself had one in his hand, but then he put it on the ground and picked up the collection of his games.

"So, what do you want to play?" he grinned. Taichi then carefully looked of what he wanted, only to groan when he didn't find what he want ; obviously soccer.

Daisuke wasn't that moron. He did good at soccer game, but he knew that Taichi was out of league. So, he had already hide the CD of soccer games, avoiding his lose on him.

Yamato was the first one who noticed a pile of CD besides the closet near the TV. He frowned, and almost laughed when he realized Taichi's face that completely annoyed of how he didn't find any of his favourite game inside.

Takeru, Hikari, and Sora were watching them quietly. The girls knew nothing about games, so they just whispered to the other for some conversation. Takeru himself knew what Daisuke had planned, and most of his games were only occupied with two players, so he just watched.

"Hey Sora! Help me pick some!" Taichi's sudden call made the redhead gasped. Cocking her head in confusion, she made a refuse gesture.

"I don't know anything about game," she said softly, but Taichi then grabbed her wrist and forced her to pick. Hikari giggled at his brother bad habit as she watched the duo silently. It was, until a hand tapped her shoulder.

It was Daisuke.

"Hey Hikari, since Sora-senpai is helping Taichi-senpai, why don't you help me? I have some idea," he threw a grin. Hikari, like Sora, had no idea about game, but she nodded because she thought that later it would turn out to be a funny moment.

While the four of them were looking at one CD to another, Takeru and Yamato did nothing. Clearly, there's nothing interesting for them.

"Hey Daisuke," Takeru suddenly called. The mahogany-haired boy glanced at him.

"Do you have another game?" the blond carefully asked. Daisuke knew what he meant, so he pointed a box next to the closet.

"Just check at there. I think I have something to suck your interest here," he smirked, before focusing again watching his senior picking the game. Takeru laughed lightly, before made his way to the box.

Just a second he peeked in, his eyes glittered.

"There!" Sora exclaimed, handed Taichi a CD game. It's a racing one, and both Daisuke and Taichi smirked. They're not really excellent like soccer one, but racing game was something that everyone could play. Furthermore, Taichi had played it when he got bored with soccer one.

"So, what we should do?" Hikari innocently asked. Were she and Sora only used to pick the game?

"Hey relax, I'll give you two a role," Daisuke faked a cough, before continuing.

"The rule is, me with Taichi will play the game…" he stopped for awhile. "… with closed-eyes," he smirked at Taichi's jaw-drop.

"Hey, why don't you tell the rule before!" Taichi protested, and Sora laughed at the older brunette face.

"Relax, I'm not finished yet. That's why we have the girls! They will guide their racing to finish the lap," Daisuke finished, looking at the three to see they got it or not.

"Okay, you're making the rule, so I'll make you eat your console," Taichi snarled, playfully, before inserted the CD.

"Come on Taichi-senpai, it's a simple rule," Daisuke laughed, and looked at Hikari to reassured himself. She timidly nodded, signaling him that she knew what she should do.

At the other place, Takeru was now carrying a board game.

"Nii-san, how about this?" Takeru showed his brother the thing in his hand.

Yamato smiled.

"Hah, you really know what I like, Takeru," he then sat down, faced his brother.

"Please, the way you say it sounded like I'm not your lil bro," Takeru sneered playfully, and both of them laughed.

Takeru opened the board, and settled down the pawns.

It's really easy to know what they would play ; chess. Yamato was really good at chess, because he had played it lot with his father. Besides, Takeru wasn't that bad on chess. He could do it, but not as good as his brother. But, Takeru was really a tactician one, that he could turn his enemy's strategy to their own defeat. So, this game wouldn't become so easy.

The two games had started ; chess was a calm game, the players should think carefully before made a move. But, because Daisuke's rule, the racing game was noisy as the Saturday night at the town park.

"Daisuke, left!"

"Taichi, watch out! Right right!"

At first, Hikari and Sora were guiding their own racer. But later, Hikari had an idea, and yelled out.

"Taichi, turn left!" though, the true way was to turn right.

Sora glanced at her 'adversaries' with horror, before fixed the mess.

"No, Taichi. Turn right!" she yelled right on his ears.

"Geez, what's the true one?" Taichi muttered, but he did the order.

Sora took a good look at Hikari, who was giggling.

"So, you want to play with that way?" Sora grinned, before faked a devilish smirk, something that she didn't have in her.

Hikari could only laugh a bit, before focusing guiding Daisuke.

When the acceleration was at the max limit, the speed was really fast. And, both Sora and Hikari had lot of trouble to say the way quickly.

"Right! Left! Right!" Sora exclaimed, but Taichi got it as if she fixed her words, so he only turned right once. The result was his car bumped with the wall, and his acceleration came back to zero.

In the other place, Hikari was really good to guide Daisuke, because from the first Daisuke hadn't bumped with the wall yet.

The yell became frequent when the road was complicated with slope and T-junction. Yamato and Takeru were really annoyed because they couldn't think clearly. When Yamato picked the pawn and moved it, Takeru smirked when Yamato made a defenseless move.

"Ha! I win!" Takeru yelled, moving a pawn and locked Yamato's move. Yamato couldn't believe his eyes ; Takeru was locked his pawn move, and it left only two move, which was a sacrifice.

Smirked, Yamato hadn't lose his confidence.

"Thousand years too fast to beat me, Otouto," he said, even that he's not at the positive side.

At the end, Daisuke and Yamato were the winner, and Takeru with Tachi, somehow with Sora, had to treat the other ice cream.

But then, Daisuke just laughed.

"Calm down, I have already have it," he made his way to the refrigerator, and threw a box of icecream before put the glass and spoon each one for each person.

All of them grinned ; they didn't expect the day was an eventful like this one. Savoring the ice cream, they again chatted happily, even that the sun shone brightly.

If the sun had a face, it would have smiled at the sight of the six of them.

* * *

I can't focus when I wrote this fic. Because, I still need to do some homeworks. But, I still try my best to update daily.

Reviews are deeply appreciated ! See you!


	16. Party

A/N : Thanks for the review ! I'm glad that even I write lot of OOC-ness, there's still lot of readers that like the style. Thanks for keep reading!

Here's the next. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

**Party**

Tamachi was somehow felt really close to Odaiba for them.

Yet, it becaused their overexcitement that could make everything bad faded away, and then replacing it with a good one.

Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and Miyako were in the train, on the way to Tamachi. Ken had invited them for a little party, because he was alone at his house. Even so, he had invited all of the Chosen Childrens, but only the four of them could come.

Taichi and Sora were politely refused, saying that they had promised to Yamato to came to his concert today. Meanwhile, Koushiro and Jyou were off from Japan to visit Mimi at Amerika, and also to have a two-days technological study there. And the youngest one, Iori, refused because he had a kendo tournament tomorrow, so he needed to focus on his practice.

Nevertheless, the five of them were obviously enough to make a great party. Seeing how Daisuke's eyes that glimmering evilly, Takeru knew well he had planned something later. Miyako and Hikari were talking about their priority there ; serving the dish. Because Miyako knew well what Ken like mostly, Hikari could make the plan easier.

Reaching the Tamachi's train station, a blue-haired boy with his usual simple white clothe welcomed them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ken! Long time no see!" Daisuke teased him, and Ken could only laugh at his remark.

"What are you talking about? You're often meet him," Miyako protested, not getting the joke.

"Come on Miyako-san, like you don't have a chat with him until midnight," Hikari giggled, and the older girl blushed.

"H-hey, who allows you to stealth my phone?" she replied quickly, but the laugh from the other made her sighed.

"Let's continue it at Ken's house," Takeru suggested, nudging the boy he meant.

"Let's go," he smiled, guiding the others toward his house even that they had known where's it.

* * *

The clean, cozy and beautiful house of Ken somehow changed drastically with only twenty minutes the group entered the room. And clearly, Daisuke was the one who started.

Hikari and Miyako were putting the stuff at the kitchen, while Takeru and Daisuke watched some of comedy on TV.

"Is there anything I can help?" Ken asked to the two girls, offering his aid.

Hikari and Miyako's reaction were same ; politely refused.

"No, we can do this. Beside, why don't you enjoy your time with them?" Hikari flashed a look to the duo at the living room.

"Well yeah, we can handle this," Miyako replied slowly, fixing her glasses.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, but he sounded asked only to Miyako.

"Y-yes, of course!" Miyako tried to overcome her nervous, and it did well when Ken gave a reassuring smile.

"So, if you change your mind you can call me!" Ken waved goodbye at them before joining the boys on the sofa.

"Geez, I feel like I'm not in the conversation," Hikari muttered slowly, admitting what she felt when Ken and Miyako talked before.

"It's only your own opinion, Hikari," Miyako smiled warmly. "Ken surely is kind, he would never ditch anyone," she added.

Hikari grinned.

"The way you say it sounded like it's my first time meet him, Miyako-san. You're not the only one who knows him well," she smiled, and somehow it's a teasing smile.

"Well, we should hurry," Miyako changed the subject, before chopping the carrot.

* * *

Laugh was the only sound that came from the living room. The comedy show was enough to make the boys laughing their butt off.

And, both Takeru and Ken were surprised to see their unnatural one ; laughing like hell. Still, who cares? Even that Ken and Takeru weren't a person that could laugh hardly, the comedy was really amusing one that everyone didn't care what happened around them.

When the show was over, the three of them were having some problem on their breathing. A few moments later, the show reminded on their mind as they began to laugh again, but not as hard as when they're before.

"H-hey, where's Hikari and Miyako-san?" Daisuke asked, that he had just realized the girls weren't laughing with them.

"They're at the kitchen, moron," Takeru sneered playfully, but it's obvious that Daisuke was in his mood that he could have no care about insult that had been thrown to him.

"Well, we should wait, or we should help?" Ken asked, because his aid was already got refused by the duo girls.

"I'll go to help them," Takeru rose from his seat, but when he had just opened the door, a pillow was thrown at the back of his head, making a bumping sound that hard enough to be heard by everyone in the living room.

Daisuke, who threw it, grinned at the smirk came from the blond.

"Dai, you're going to pay it," Takeru grabbed the pillow on the floor, and started to chase the goggle-boy, who ran for his life while laughing and yelling all the way.

"What's that noisy?" Hikari curiously asked to Miyako, who was cooking the soup.

"Dunno," the glasses girl peeked out, and realized what happened. Hikari tilted her head at her, and Miyako sighed.

"Daisuke and Takeru," she simply replied, and Hikari giggled when the reply went out. She wanted to see them, but leaving her job here wasn't a good one.

"I can take care of this," Ken suddenly appeared, smiling at the brunette girl.

"Just leave it to me," he slowly nodded, reassuring her.

Hikari would never allowed the owner of the house to serve the guest, especially to cook when the guest could do that, but seeing that if she left, Miyako and Ken were alone, she nodded.

"Please don't burn everything!" she mocked him before leaving the place.

Hearing the Hikari's raised voice, Miyako glanced at her right, the place that Hikari should be.

And, it's already replaced with the blue-haired boys.

"Hey. How are you?" he simply asked a dumb question, enough to made her smiled.

"Fine. And you?" they started to chat like they had just meet, surely for their own fun.

* * *

The dining room were full of happiness. Like usual, Takeru had to sit beside Daisuke.

Hikari and Miyako came in, bringing a bowl of chicken soup and a white-snow tart cake.

"Wow, you two make a nice appetite," Daisuke clearly said, admitting of how nice the tart looked like.

"Just please don't eat it by your own," Hikari giggled, and Takeru who sat beside Daisuke was laughing hardly as he slapped the goggle-boy's back lightly.

Ken was really happy to see his friends were happy in his house. The place that at first filled with sorrow and loneliness was replaced with humorous laugh and happy smile everywhere. He just hoped the atmosphere would always be like this.

Reminded with the christmas party before, he had to admit that this one was better. Mostly because they didn't have a mind for the fight ; they lived in peace now.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him from his mind, and a small bowl of soup was placed in front of him.

Gazing at the person beside him, the glasses girl smiled.

"Have a nice lunch," she warmly smiled. He smiled too, gesturing a gratitude for her help.

At the other side, Takeru and Daisuke had started the really bad habit one ; pinching the cream at the other face. Hikari started to regret to bake the tart cake. Even that she had already said it to Miyako, the older girl wanted to bake the cake so badly, so she decided to gave up, predicting how it would be ended. And, what she expected was a true one. Even that's amusing for her, seeing the white-spotted face of her friends, she was afraid when Ken didn't want to eat it again.

But, when she glanced at the blue-haired boy who was chatting happily with Miyako, she smiled.

She's sure that everything would be alright at the end. With her last thought, she joined Takeru to pinch the cream to Daisuke's face, much to the goggle-boy groan that now it's two by one.

It's not long enough for Miyako and Ken to realize that the lunch was really messed up. They both smiled, before joining the 'fight' and at the end everyone laughed at their messy face.

Finishing the lunch, they had a clean up and gather in the living room, watching some movie.

Miyako was quite tired. She rested her head at the edge of the sofa, and somehow drifted to sleep in the noisy room. Takeru and Daisuke was surprisingly silent, watching the movie quietly. Hikari was almost slept too, but Takeru's squeeze on her arm made her opened her narrowed eyes, smiling at the blond.

When everyone was too sleepy, Ken decided to turn off the TV. Both Miyako and Hikari could sleep on his room, and the boys would sleep on the sofa. Because they were too sleepy, there's no one protested.

About 4 PM, they all had woken up and had fixed all part of the house. The four of them went back to Odaiba, waving goodbye at their friend who was now alone again.

However, he's not alone, clearly.

His phone vibrated, and he read the message.

_From : Miyako-san_

_"Thanks for the party!"_

He smiled widely, before typing the reply.

_To : Miyako-san_

_"Anything for you"_

He then felt like he made some mistake, so he sent another message.

_To : Miyako-san_

_"Anything for all of you, I mean,"_

There's no reply afterward, so Ken sighed before went in the house.

Want to know why Miyako didn't reply?

It becauses Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke were cheering and whistling when their eyes saw the Ken's reply, not the fixed one. Miyako was completely flushed red, so she put her phone in her pocket, not wanting any tease until she reached her home.

* * *

I don't have any idea about making a tease for Daikari or Takari, because I think the result will crash this story, that the main idea is only friendship, not a love one. So, I decided to make the tease more on Kenyako or the other.

Reviews are deeply appreciated! See you tomorrow!


	17. Lucky Day

A/N : Thanks for the reviews ! Although that I'm not an expert of Adv 2 and Adv 1 ( sucks that I've said it for a few times ), this fic is currently that I'm working for. If you ask me how many chapters are there, I could say, yeah, infinite. As long as I have an idea, I'll post it and tried my best for daily update. I wonder that can I do that or not !_!

Well, sorry for rambling. Here's the next ! And, sorry that my promise for the big update haven't happened yet, but I promise tomorrow is the day!

Have fun!

**Chapter 17**

**Lucky day**

"Great. I forgot to bring my drawing, I forgot to pack my lunch, I forgot to bring my soccer suit, I forgot to bring my mathematic homework, and the worst, I forgot to bring my pencil bag," Daisuke groaned to himself when he checked his backpack as the bell rang.

He remembered perfectly that a night before, he worked for his drawing really seriously. And, he finished it about 3 AM. Exhausted, he got oversleep and didn't remember to put them in his backpack.

Takeru and Hikari entered the class, and found their bestfriend looked like having some trouble.

"What's happened Dai?" Takeru asked. Hikari sat beside him, looking at the goggle boy.

"I don't bring my artwork," Daisuke sighed as he crazily scratching his hair, messed them up.

"Hey, relax. Yamada-sensei isn't present today," Hikari said, feeling a bit surprised of Daisuke's luck.

"You're not kidding, right Hikari?" Daisuke asked for assure, obviously cursing the teacher to not enter the classroom. Hikari laughed at Daisuke's face.

"Of course. She attends a sudden meeting," Takeru added, showing Daisuke a piece of paper which written what should the students do at her time.

"Oh great! I'm really lucky this day!" Daisuke yelled, raising both of his hands above. Takeru and Hikari laughed, and they shared him a pencil and a paper so that he could do another artwork.

Breaktime had come, and the students were rushing out to the cafetaria.

Daisuke had planned to go to cafetaria too, because he didn't pack his lunch.

"Hey Daisuke. Where are you going?" Takeru called him.

"I'm going to buy some meal," he replied quickly, but this time Hikari called him.

"Daisuke wait! I accidentally brought Onii-chan's lunch," Daisuke's ears twitched with Hikari's words.

"Really? Wow, can I have it?" Daisuke went back to his bench, and Hikari handed it to him.

"Sure. I don't think Onii-chan will come here to pick it up," she laughed.

* * *

At the other place, Taichi was happily packing his books.

"What a happy day, going home so fast! I don't even bother that I'm not picking up my lunch before!" Taichi exclaimed happily, and hummed a song before left the school.

Lucky one.

* * *

After the break time, the class went smooth. Really smooth, because it's the history time.

Like Daisuke's quote, history was a subject that would easily make you caught in a sleepiness, and the teacher was mostly like your mom who read for you a story before going to bed. The lesson was completely like a lullaby, that everyone listened to the teacher with narrowed eyes.

Possible for a sleeping time.

The last subject was mathematic. Daisuke was really really hope that the teacher wouldn't come because he didn't bring his homework. Eventually, he did it by himself, something rare that you could find in Daisuke.

But, Rosa, the transferred mathematic teacher was quite a kind person. When she entered the room, she directly asked who didn't bring their homework. Daisuke quickly raised his hand, telling her that he had forgotten to bring it.

"My apologize Rosa-sensei, but I forget to bring it. But, I've worked it all," he stated honestly. Rosa smiled.

"Then do number 9 in front of the class, and I'll give you A," she calmly said, and Daisuke wasn't lying at her ; he did it well because he had faced the question before.

Takeru and Hikari was surprised to find out that Daisuke could easily do it.

"It's a big improvement of him," Hikari commented.

"Yah, I'm sure about that," Takeru added, smiling at his friend.

* * *

"Waah, I thought today will be a bad day, but it turned out to be a good day such as usual!" Daisuke exclaimed, once again, raising his arm delightfully.

"You're doing great, Dai," Takeru grinned. "I was surprised with the mathemathic one," Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the blond, and he just grinned in reply.

"Hey, I think you have a soccer practice, Daisuke," Hikari spoke out, reminded him about the topic they had talked about at previous day.

"Oh sure, but I didn't bring my suit so I'll absent today," the goggle boy simply said, still wondering about how lucky he was.

'_What kind of luck again I can meet afterward?' _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a yell came out right behind them.

"Hey otouto!" it was Jun, Daisuke's older sister.

"What's wrong, Nee-san? Did you suspect me to bring your cosmetic?" Daisuke sneered, not a playful one. Sure, both of them were hard to get along.

"Hey, for this once don't be rude with your sister," she protested as she handed him a pair of clothes.

"You missed this on your bed, and I'm free today so I deliver it for you," Jun smiled. Even that she often had a quarrel with her brother, she still had a heart to be a good sister for him.

Takeru and Hikari were smiling too at the duo. They knew that it's seldom to find the two to have some conversation outside of sneering and humbling each other.

At the other side, Daisuke was dumbfounded about his sister 180 degrees change. Even so, he just smiled.

"Thanks Nee-san. I should treat you some ice cream," he smiled.

"Really? Yeah, you're a kind brother, Daisuke!" she hugged him, and even Daisuke felt a little embarrased having a hug in public, he gladly returned the embrace.

"I need to go home. I'll wait for the ice cream!" Jun yelled, running again to her motorcycle.

"Geez, I thought you tell me she's not a good one," Takeru nudged him.

"Yah, I was surprised too today she's really care about me," Daisuke smiled.

"We'll meet tomorrow. Good luck with your soccer, Dai!" Takeru waved goodbye, and Hikari too.

"Bye!" he yelled quickly before made his way to the court.

This day was really his lucky day.

Unless…

"Daisuke, you're late! Run around the court 10 times!" the couch yelled, and Daisuke could only sigh.

He started to curse his sister to bring his suit and make him running around the large court.

Well, when there's a ton of luck, there's still a bit for no luck.

* * *

Ahaha, I have no idea about Jun and Daisuke, but based on Chapter 4, I supposed that both of them are really don't want to see each other ( by bad-mouthing about each other ), or something like that. Though, OOC-ness is one of my favourite, so please just enjoy what you have read there.

Reviews are deeply appreciated ! See you tomorrow!


	18. Secret

A/N : Surprise ! Big Update! I've updated almost all of my fics today, so just check at my profile!

Unexpectedly, I'm now in craziness with GabuxLuna, the ship that I made by myself ( rare to see that pair right? ). So, maybe I'll try to make a fic like this one, but with the Digimon for the main character.

And, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it well!

**Chapter 18**

**Secret**

"Hikari…" Daisuke whispered. They were now in the cozy café, waiting for Takeru before the three of them went to the mall.

"Yah?" the brunette girl replied, took a sip of her hot mocchacino.

"Well…" Daisuke began to nervous. Well, it's something ridiculous to talk some 'issue' when you're a boy.

"Well what?" Hikari curiously asked, putting her mug slowly on the table.

"Umm… since that there's only two of us…" Daisuke slowly said, and Hikari perked her ears from the nervous statement of goggle-boy.

"Oh God…" she mumbled, hoping that Daisuke would not say what the thing she had expected.

"Well… you know, we have been together since we're at 1st grade…" he raised his voice, so did he raised his hand as if he was telling a story.

Hikari smiled at his friend, but still, she was afraid if Daisuke was planning to admit or say something.

"… So, I've some feeling toward you…" his sudden statement made Hikari choked her breath. Well, what she feared came true.

"Emm… that's for sure! We're the bestfriend ever!" Hikari tried to gave him the point of hers, but the goggle-boy shook his head.

"No no… it's not something like that," Daisuke smiled warmly at her.

Hikari froze at her place. And, when Daisuke saw this, he laughed loudly, almost make everyone in the café stared with confusion at them.

"Hikari,…" he put his hands on the table, playing his finger nervously.

"I have a feeling… that you're a good listener,…" Hikari quickly sighed in relief that Daisuke wasn't saying something of what she expected.

She then giggled at his words.

"Of course Daisuke! Yagami is truly the best place for you to share your mind!" Hikari proudly stated, and she's not making a bullshit. Even that her brother, Taichi, was somehow good to advise anyone who asked him to.

"Then… will you listen to me a secret? Since that Takeru hasn't here yet…" Daisuke whispered again.

Hikari blinked her eyes, and she was now curious about what Daisuke's going to say.

"Feel free, Daisuke," Hikari merely smiled. Daisuke smiled too, but a devilish one, like he's going to open up someone's secret.

"You know…" he began, but just on the start he had resisted his best not to laugh.

Hikari's curious now was unbearable. If she could, she would make Daisuke directly say what he wanted to say instead nailing her mind like this.

"… Takeru has a pink diary in his room!" Daisuke then laughed hardly, seemed didn't care of the bystander and the other customer's stern look at him.

Hikari was now feel ashamed, both knowing her another friend's secret, and being stared by the others.

But then, she just giggled, enjoying the joke Daisuke gave.

When she had stopped her laugh, she opened her mouth.

"So Daisuke, that one is only a joke, right?"

* * *

Lol, since when Takeru had a diary, a pink-coloured one? I would rather slam my keyboard to my head than believing that. Well, I know that everyone's colour favourite is different, but no offence, pink sounded too feminine for a goody goody boy like Takeru.

And, since that I've put some of Takeru and Hikari at Chapter 10, this one for the balancer that I put only Daisuke and Hikari.

Reviews are deeply appreciated ! See you tomorrow!


	19. Fever

A/N : I'm really sorry if this chapter is worse, because tomorrow I'm going to face middle semester exam. So, I'll be focused more to study than to continue this fic. Furthermore, I apologize too if this fic for the next week updated two days once ( I promised daily update, right? ). Still, I'll try my best to keep my writing for this fic.

Have a nice reading !

**Chapter 19**

**Fever**

"Really, you're the silliest person I've ever met!" a yell could be heard from Motomiya's apartment.

"Why don't you just ignore it?!" the same person yelled again, and the people who passed the place was obliged to cover their ears, or if not they would have a moment of deaf.

"But Dai, you're the one who ask me to…" another slow, and weak voice came up for the reply.

"I'm just kidding, you moron! How could you be so silly like this? Aargh!" the first person kicked the door, obvious annoyed.

Daisuke, who was the 'yelling-machine' sighed and slammed the door close. Sure, he was shocked like hell when he found his friend, who now lied weakly on his bed, was present on the door and completely drenched in water.

Not completely, he had a plastic bag in his hand, which inside it was a book.

Just to deliver a book, he had to run in the middle of rain, without raincoat or even umbrella?

Fool.

And, it was Daisuke's first comment when he saw him. However, the insult was replied with a small grin, and a weak apologize that he's late.

Really, Daisuke had to kick the blond's butt off for being like this. He was just kidding before, sending him a message to carry his book which accidentaly was taken by the blond. There was a heavy rain, when he typed his message. He laughed that he thought he had thrown him a prank, so he typed another message saying that he's just kidding.

However, before he could even type, there's a message from him.

He read it carefully.

"Daisuke, I'm already on your apartment. Please open the door- WHAT?!" he dashed to the door, and that's it, he found Takeru who was no doubt wet from head to heel.

"IDIOT!" Daisuke shouted, gazing at the blond with full concern.

* * *

"Why are you so idiot, Takeru?" he lowered his voice as he picked up the book Takeru had carried all the way here.

Takeru could only smile weakly. When he reached here, the reaction of the goggle-boy was only offending him and sometimes swearing like there's no tomorrow.

Luckily, Daisuke's size of clothe was almost sized same with Takeru, so he lend him some.

But it's too late. Having himself in drenched clothes for a minutes was enough to made him caught a cold. When Daisuke heard him sneezed, he was regretting himself sending that prank.

Honestly, he did want him to come over, to do the homework together. But, alone in his house made him full of prank ideas. He thought that Takeru would come delightly with umbrella and bring him some snack and he could make hot chocolate for both of them.

The result was, completely opposite of what he had expected.

"Why?! WHY?! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE, TAKAISHI!" Daisuke yelled again, frustated by his own prank. Takeru, who was now sick even could laugh at his behaviour.

"You're… saying that you want to do your homework quickly… so I deliver it here for you…" Takeru grinned, even that he felt a severe headache.

"IDIOT! HAVE YOU EVER FOUND ME WORK MY PHYSYIC BY MYSELF? I'M STUPID, TAKERU. I'M STUPID. I'LL NEVER WORK IT BY MYSELF!" Daisuke couldn't bear it. Yelling at Takeru wasn't going to ease his guilty toward him. He could feel his eyes started to watery.

"Dai… there's no one stupid… laziness is the reason," even in his state now, Takeru still could say something wise.

Daisuke was now trying hard not to cry. He was too touched. Touched! When almost all of people in the world was filled with selfishness, there's Takeru, his friend, who even risked his health just to deliver a book that Daisuke could take it by himself!

"I have no regret having a friend like you, Takeru," Daisuke had calmed down. He sat beside the bed, staring at the edge of the bed. He felt uneasy to gaze directly on the blond's cerulean eyes. Possibly, he was now cursing him by giving him that prank.

However, Takeru wasn't. Instead, he was happy that he could make it to bring the goggle-boy's book before he reminded him to.

Seeing Daisuke's sad look at him, Takeru grinned.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Dai. I'm fine," he reassured, but for no luck, he sneezed again.

"You're not going to lie at me, Takeru," Daisuke smiled, handed him a loaf of bread and a glass of water, obvious with the medicine.

"Just promise me you're going school tomorrow, or else I'll have a direct punch from Hikari," Daisuke horrorly stated, watching Takeru who was swallowing the medicine as he began to imagine what could be happened if Hikari knew this.

Takeru almost choked his drink when he heard that. Putting the glass on the table near the bed, he laughed.

"I'll be sure to present tomorrow. Besides, did you have underestimate me just by this little flu?" Takeru calmly said. Daisuke glanced at him, a smirk planted on his face.

"I'm not. I know you're strong. Stronger than me," Daisuke replied, again sat beside him.

"Should I go now?" Takeru had managed to sit, even that he still feel his body weak. The rain was now already stopped, but it's still really cold outside.

"Am I going to walk you to your home?" Daisuke asked as he handed him a blue umbrella.

"You're underestimating me, Motomiya," Takeru smirked, and Daisuke chuckled at the reply.

"Well, thanks for come over and bring these!" Daisuke shouted, and the blond's reply was only laugh before he went out his apartment.

Then, he remembered something.

"Oi, Takeru! Wait for me! I'm going to copy your homework !" with a book and pencilcase in his arm, the goggle-boy locked his apartment, dashing to catch the blond. Takeru heard his yell, and slowed down his walk.

Together, they walked slowly to Takeru's apartment.

It was a smooth one, after the rain. But, Daisuke smirked when he saw a pool of water on the ground.

"Hey Takeru," he called. Takeru raised his eyebrow at him.

"Whatcha?" he replied.

With one last smirk, Daisuke kicked the water and it splashed to Takeru's green sneakers.

The blond watched him, who was running away in horror.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he shouted, a playful one, before chasing him in a serious tag.

Still, he couldn't feel his sickness again when Daisuke was around him.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! I have nothing to say again!

Bye! I need to study! See you tomorrow!


	20. Brother

A/N : Whoaa! I'm really lucky that I could work the exam with no difficult. So, I tried to pull some idea for this one. And with this chapter, it means that I've posted this fic for 20 days ( almost 3 weeks )! Thanks for everyone who keeps reading this !

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

**Brother**

"Taichi-senpai," Daisuke called. The former leader sighed, before glancing at the younger boy.

"What?" he replied, a simple one.

"Well…" Daisuke scratched the back of his head, even he didn't feel itchy.

Taichi stared at his junior curiously.

"… How's being a brother? Is that the same with become a leader?" the high-leveled question made Taichi choked his breath.

"W-what did you say?" Taichi almost got freaked out, but managed to stay calm.

"What do you feel as a brother, Taichi-senpai," Daisuke stated each word carefully, noticing that his senior had a little problem with his hearing.

"Brother huh? You mean me with Hikari?" Taichi pointed out, and Daisuke simply nodded.

"Humm…" Taichi murmured, looking at the ceiling room for a long time. His head was hanging lazily on the edge of the sofa.

"Taichi-senpai?" Daisuke called again.

"Sssh! I'm still thinking," Taichi's reply made Daisuke laughed.

"Is that so hard?" Daisuke sneered, earning an annoyed look from his senior.

"Not like that, but it's really hard to put a word to explain it," Taichi sighed, using his hand to mess up his hair.

"You should ask another person," a calm voice spoke out. The door opened, revealing Yamato and Takeru went inside the room.

"Yamatooo, why did you come late? I'm getting nerves thinking for Daisuke's question," Taichi whined, and punched the older blond lightly.

"Well… it can't be helped. Two boys and no brain," he grinned at his statement, and Takeru was trying his best not to laugh.

Taichi and Daisuke shared a look, before looking at Yamato again.

"What's the relation with Daisuke's question?" Taichi asked.

"And it's the proof," Yamato continued, and Takeru burst out a loud laugh, rolling on the floor.

"Whoa… what's wrong with Takeru?" Daisuke asked to no one in particular, but he then helped him to stand up.

"So, what are you asking, Daisuke?" Yamato asked the younger leader.

Daisuke's eyes glimmered with joy, because he would have a pleasurable answer from the bearer of friendship.

"Weeeeell… since Taichi-senpai needs some fix with both his ears and his brain,," Daisuke grinned at his words before a shoes thrown right at his head.

"HEY!"

"I hear that Daisuke! You're not going to the special soccer league if you're not going to take it back!" Taichi stated firmly.

When Taichi had already do that, then there's no one who could bother with his law.

Daisuke whined too. He explained what he had asked to Taichi, before went to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm just kidding," Daisuke catched the older brunette and began to beg him to forgive him. However, Taichi was a thickhead one ; he would not give it to him easily.

Watching the exchange, Takeru and Yamato laughed lightly. Sure, both Taichi and Daisuke were so similar. Takeru even had a mind that maybe Daisuke was separated from Yagami when he's still baby. Really, he had a strong reason because Daisuke and Taichi had really slight difference.

And, his mind was soon become a title of TV shows called 'The Boys Who Got Exchanged'.

Okay,, just ignore the last statement.

"So, what do you think about them, Nii-san?" Takeru asked, even that he had known the answer.

"Same with what you think of," Yamato chuckled, and he rose when Daisuke and Taichi began a little rumble. Taichi was making a tea, but Daisuke stole the teacup and kept saying he would not return it until Taichi forgave him. Taichi, who was definitely wouldn't do that, trying to reach it and so that the rumble began.

Takeru laughed at the view. Then, a piece of words slipped in his mind. Worrying that he would later forget it, Takeru quickly reached for some pen and paper before writing something at it.

"Come on you two. You're likely a child!" Yamato sighed, feeling a bit annoyed from the noisy.

"WE'RE NOT A CHILD!" both Taichi and Daisuke yelled at him in unison, before continuing their rumble.

"And I started to think you two should not come along," Yamato slapped his forehead, trying to forget his idea to separate them.

"Nii-san, how about this?" Takeru showed his writing. Yamato then read it carefully.

_"A brother is really different with a leader. When brother wants to protect his lil bro/lil sis, leader is obliged to lead his team. When brother brings his lil bro/lil sis out for their own happiness, leader is taking out his team for a reason. But, both of brother and leader will become very sad and guilty when his lil bro/lil sis/member of the team is injured or get sick._

_Note : But, don't try to become a good brother if you still couldn't have lead your very self."_

Yamato frowned, but then smirked at his lil bro.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" Takeru asked.

"I'm afraid they will have a hard time to catch what you have written here," Yamato shrugged his shoulder, and Takeru laughed lightly.

"Let's leave them for awhile," Yamato continued. "Oi Taichi, I'll be back soon. I'll grab some drink!" but, the older brunette had never left his eyes on the battle with the younger goggle-boy.

"Oh God," both Takeru and Yamato slapped their forehead, ignoring a sweat that dropped from their eyebrow.

* * *

Random writing ._. I just can't pull myself like my usual self. When there's an eventful day, I'll lost my focus, so it'll become a random writing like this one. I even have a doubt that the tittle doesn't suit the contents.

Nevertheless, thanks for reading, especially who can leave a review! But, really thanks to silent reader out there!

See you tomorrow!


	21. A Warm Winter

A/N : My current health is going down started from yesterday. So, I'm not really in my mood to write, and you can guess it ; random writing. Even so, I still hope you can enjoy.

If you mind, take a look with my new fic titled 'Doppelganger'. It's not a ship that everyone would like to see, though.. but it's kinda worth to kill your time by looking at it ( same pleading like before *lol )

Well, have a nice reading!

**Chapter 21**

**A warm winter**

December was a precious moment of snowy days. Everywhere could be seen a mound of snows.

Few children with their scarf and thick clothes was running across the street, laughing happily while throwing each other with snowball. It's a bit funny to see when there's a hole at the snow mound along the street. Basically, it meant someone had taken it and put it to another side of street with such a harsh way.

Three figures were having a stroll in the cold day. Pretty obvious, with their scarf and gloves.

"Brrr… it's really cold outside," a boy with goggle on his head wearing a blue and blazing fire jacket grumbled lightly.

The boy beside him could only laugh.

"Come on Dai. I wonder who was the person that ask us to grab some ramen outside," the other boys, a blonde one, glanced at his left side while smiling, referring of 'us' he had used.

"I don't think so. It's pretty cool not a cold one," the brunette girl which was the blond meant giggled softly. Really, having a time no matter with what condition or situation with two of them was almost turned out to be an eventful time.

"What-e-ver," Daisuke threw his face away, looking at the other side of street. There was a group of adult who carried a christmas tree inside a house.

"It's going to be a great christmas!" Daisuke suddenly exclaimed, earning a confused look from his friends.

"What are you saying, Daisuke?" Hikari, the brunette girl asked timidly. When Daisuke had a mind with something, he would speech it out and have no care when there wasn't anyone who listened to him.

"It's going to be a very merry christmas," Takeru replied. The blond had the same mind with the goggle boy beside him. However, he did know that it's pretty hard for him to be together with all of his families.

Noticing a frown at Takeru's face, Hikari sofly nudged him.

"Hey relax. We're here for you," she smiled. Takeru glanced at her, and return the smile with hims.

"Thanks,"

"You are very welcome, Takaishi," Daisuke drawled, feeling that he had been out from the conversation.

Takeru sweat-dropped when he heard who replied his gratitude. And, Hikari could only giggle again when she saw Daisuke's whining face.

"The restaurant is not faraway. Come on!" Hikari grabbed both of the boys arm and dragged them to run.

She woud later regret it.

When Daisuke and Takeru exchanged a look in Hikari's obligation, they smirked before get on their feet and ran faster than Hikari.

And as the result, Hikari was the one who got dragged by the boys.

Laughing all the way, the trio finally entered the classical restaurant. There's few traditional ornament on the wall. Takeru closed the glass door slowly, not wanting the cold wind outside went in.

"Welcome here! Can I help you?" the cashier smiled widely. In the early morning, the small group of them was the first one who had come here.

"We want the _karai ramen_ three…" Takeru pointed the picture on the display.

"… and the drink?" the cashier once again smiled at them. Takeru nudged Daisuke, silently asking him which one he wanted for his drink. Takeru and Hikari was same, a glass of iced tea. However, when Daisuke heard what they ordered, his ears twitched.

"Are you crazy? Really cold outside AND you still want to drink something icy like that?" Daisuke raised his voice, making the three of them laughed. Yet, three consists Takeru, Hikari, and the cashier.

"Well, I want the hot moccachino one," Daisuke finally added, and still didn't believe what's on his friends mind.

Takeru watched at Daisuke's reaction, before smirking. He knew well what he's thinking about.

_'You'll soon know, Dai,' _with his own though, Takeru faded his smirk replacing with a grin.

"Here," the cashier who was also the second chef pushing a tray full of their appetites.

Takeru paid the cost, and Hikari with Daisuke chose the seat.

"That one!" Hikari happily pointed the bench on the corner of the room.

It's not a bench, definitely. A sofa one.

Yes, it's the special place for the first customer. And, Hikari was a smart one to choose that seat.

"Nice one Hikari," Daisuke grinned at the girl before putting the tray on the table.

Takeru soon joined them sat, but this time he didn't sit next to Daisuke in order not to let him devour his dish like monster.

Hikari was looking at him now, with a puzzled look. Takeru was really sharp to know what she asked.

"Relax. He will soon know," with that, Takeru reached for the fork and began to eat his ramen.

"HAVE A NICE BREAKFAST!" Daisuke yelled, though that he had learned that there wasn't anyone here except them. So, he felt free to shout such that loud.

He quickly grabbed a fork and ate some.

When Takeru saw this, smirk was shown at his face.

"Enjoy your appetite, Dai," he drawled, somehow felt amused to see Daisuke's face who had only one thing in his head.

"IT'S REALLY HOT DAMMIT!" even the cashier faraway from the was laughing at the entire exchange.

Daisuke was telling the truth. For a point, he said hot for two reasons.

One, it's fresh from the oven, in which meant that it's in pretty high-temperature.

Two, for the spice.

Daisuke reached his mug, and drank his drink but for no luck, what he had was a hot moccachino. It made everything worse.

Now he started to realize why Takeru and Hikari had chosen the icy drink.

Looking at two of them with puppy-eyes, Daisuke hoped that they would share their drink. Takeru choked his ramen, and pushed his glass. Sure, he had eaten this ramen for a few times with his brother, so he had some 'resistance' with the spice. Hikari had no trouble. She enjoyed everything she could eat.

Even so, sweat started to form at each of their forehead. Steam began to form too on Daisuke's head, signaling that he had taken the spicy taste too much.

Yune, the cashier was really kind. When she saw the trio who were eating her cooking and noticing what the problem they had, she took a bottle of ice water and three glasses to them.

"Please feel free like you are eating at your own house," Yune smiled at them, putting the things she had in her hand on the table.

"Thank you very much Yune-san! It's a huge pleasure of-" Takeru stopped his words when he saw Daisuke had already drank two glass of water.

Exchanged a look to Yune and Hikari, the three of them once again laughed.

Daisuke, who didn't like having a role to be making fun of growled.

"Aargh, this is so delicious but I'm afraid I can't finish this meal!" he groaned in frustration.

Yune, once again smiled.

"I told you, just please enjoy this place as your own house. If you need more water, just ask me," she winked, before sat on the sofa next to Daisuke. The goggle-boy felt his face burned, for both having a hot dish and err… a pretty hot lady beside him.

Takeru and Hikari, once again, shared a look before continuing to eat silently.

Yune then began to spoke out, asking them since when they got along and much another questions. She told them that when she's at the same age with them, she had two boys-gendered bestfriend that could go along with her eveyday, similar with them. She often asked to Hikari too what she felt when she's together with them. Most of all, Hikari replied only with a simple smile, and Yune knew what it meant.

Takeru then began to ask her back, how's her day being a cashier and also a chef. He also asked how's the junior high school life was, feeling that they would soon enter that level of school. Daisuke was all the time listening to them, and somehow he got interested with the talk.

It's really odd, of how the atmosphere changed. From the first cold one, then become a hot one, and then turned out to be a warm one, when the four of them were talking about the meaning of friendship and family.

There's not only scarf and glove to warm you up in the winter ; a calm composures came from the family's, or deep friendship's interaction was enough.

* * *

I felt really sorry that I can't put up the conversation for what Yune was talking about. It's an interesting part for me, but I do know that if I worked more than that, it would probably ruin all of the stories, remembering that I'm not in my mood now.

Reviews are deeply appreciated. See you tomorrow!


	22. Chiba

A/N : Yuuhu I'm back! My friend told me that I should not make any work with computer for a day, so I did it and now I feel better! So, sorry that I'm late with this update.

Still, my English exam only got 75. So pathetic. Not because I wasn't studying, because I got caught when giving my answer to my friend. Huft, perhaps if it wasn't, I would get 100 -.-"

Grrh, sorry for rambling. Here's the next ! Enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

**Chiba**

Just a day ago, Hikari found a little puppy near the school when she was on the way going home. She felt a bit sorry for the puppy, because it's somehow reminded her with Plotmon.

The puppy was shaking in fear, but Hikari kept saying that she would not hurt him. Later, Hikari carried the puppy carefully in her arm to her apartment.

Because she had no idea about what should she do first, she called Takeru for help.

"Hello. Takaishi is there!"

"Takeru!" Hikari called him excitedly. She could say that now he was pulling his face away from the phone.

"Ouch, such that loud. You seem very happy now, Hikari?" Takeru pointed out as he thought for a few possible answer.

"Of course! Are you free today? Please come to my apartment!" Hikari pleaded, and exclaimed happily when Takeru replied yes.

* * *

"So, who's his name?" it was Takeru's first question when he was told by Hikari about the puppy.

"I still don't know… I put him in my room and I've planned to give him a bath…" Hikari said as she walked toward her room. Takeru followed her, and smiled when he saw the puppy.

"He's still afraid to see human…" Hikari mumbled when she saw him moved backward slowly.

"Hey, don't worry. We're not going to kill you," Takeru grinned, and the way he said it sounded like the puppy would know what he say.

However, it worked well because the puppy didn't make any fight when Takeru lifted him and placed him over his shoulder.

"I think he will be nicer if he has a bath," Takeru commented, signaling to Hikari what he insisted to do.

"If you want, then let's do this," Hikari smiled widely, and happily opened the bathroom door. She then quickly filled the tub with warm water and gave it some soap flakes.

Takeru was having a bit trouble to hold the puppy because he was now crawling from Takeru's arm trying to get out.

"Hey hey, this isn't that bad," Takeru whispered, knowing what the puppy had in his head. Once again, it worked well because the puppy grew silent.

"Good boy!" Takeru then patted his head, and he barked slowly.

"The preparation is done Takeru!" Hikari called and showed him the tub.

"And now…" the duo human grinned to the puppy, who was now getting his fear again.

Takeru gently put him down, and patted his back before lift him again and put one of his feets to the tub. He did it to make the puppy knew the temperature. After a few try, he finally put him in the tub.

Takeru and Hikari knew well that it's pretty hard to bathe a pet, especially dog and cat. But, the sight was giving them a huge astonishment.

Here, the puppy was swimming in the tub happily, and he barked toward them as if he said he wanted them to join in.

Hikari glanced at Takeru, and she's going red when she had some thought inside.

"T-Takeru, you won't, right?" she asked nervously. Takeru raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" he walked toward the tub and began to bathe the puppy. He somehow managed to find a brush, so he brushed the puppy's fur while rubbing another place.

Hikari watched them and smiled again. Sure, she had known well that Takeru was a father figure.

_Wait… What?_

Shooking her face in horror, she helped Takeru to clean the puppy with water.

* * *

"So, he looks good now," Takeru put a voice as he and Hikari watched the puppy running around the living room happily.

"Yeah, but I'm still confused with the name…" Hikari admitted slowly.

"Ehm… I have some in my mind, so maybe you can pick it up…" Takeru added, and Hikari focused to her hearing.

"Loppy?"

"No Takeru. He's male,"

"Hachi?"

"You're really got sucked with the movie,"

Takeru sighed, and spoke out the last name he had.

"Chiba,"

Hikari blinked her eyes.

"Chiba?" she murmured to herself while watching the puppy.

"I think Chiba is nice for him…" Hikari grinned, before looking at the blond to ask for permission with the name.

"Go with it. I think Chiba is good too for him," Takeru grinned too.

What they didn't realize, the puppy was watching them the whole time when finally they decided with Chiba.

Hikari knelt down and poked the puppy's nose.

"Your name is Chiba, kiddy!"

And with that, Chiba barked happily and jumped to Hikari's arm. Hikari laughed when Chiba snuggled closer, and Takeru couldn't help but smile at them.

When Hikari thought Takeru as a good father, Takeru could say that Hikari was really good in mothering another.

* * *

Gah, random writing again.

But still, I hope you like it.

For the next time, I'll have more time to fix the mistakes from chapters before. I didn't expect my writing is that worse of spelling and grammatical mistakes.

See you tomorrow!


	23. Chiba (2)

A/N : To the point, I have a few problem to balance both of my time for studying and for writing ( my exam is still continuing ). So, for a week forward I'll post a short story instead of what I've always written here.

And, this chapter is still continuing the last chapter, because I think Daisuke deserves a role too! So, here it is!

**Chapter 23**

**Chiba [2]**

"He's so cute!" Hikari exclaimed as she raised both of her arms to the air.

Takeru grinned when he heard that. He had the same idea with her.

"Guys, you're not talking about me, right?" Daisuke asked, pointing himself.

"Of course not silly. You're not cute after all," Hikari faked a scold, but then she laughed when she saw Daisuke's mournful look.

Takeru laughed too, and he slapped Daisuke's back.

"You need to go to Hikari's apartment, Dai. She has a new pet, and he's sooo cute," Takeru drawled, making Daisuke more curious.

"Pet? What's that? Dinosaur? Falcon? Parrot?" Daisuke began to release his 'wild' imagination.

Takeru slapped his forehead, while Hikari sighed.

"Since when Dinosaur is cute?" Takeru mumbled.

"Does he really think I'm that type to tame a dinosaur?" Hikari murmured to herself.

Daisuke wasn't realized it ; his ramble was entrapping his friends in an unbelievable thought.

* * *

"I'm really excited to see him!" now, Daisuke was the one who exclaimed excitedly.

"Yah yah, let's see if he likes you or not," Takeru sneered, and he earned a light punch from the goggle boy.

"Maybe we should buy him some food. I'm not sure to give him my spare of cooking everyday…" Hikari slowly said.

"Then let's go to the pet shop!" Daisuke ran first, leaving the other with such a huge question mark on their head.

"What he's thinking of running like that?!" Takeru shouted, before tracking the mahogany-haired boy and Hikari ran right behind him.

* * *

Carrying a small plastic bag, Daisuke lead the way while Takeru and Hikari following him behind.

"Chiba Chiba! Look what I have for you~" Daisuke began to hum a song as he thought how cute Chiba was, and what he would do first when he met him.

Behind him, Takeru and Hikari were busy to discuss something.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Hikari asked. Takeru grinned evily.

"It's really really okay. Daisuke isn't a person that will scream the life of living being out from them," Takeru scoffed, shrugging his shoulder when Hikari tilted her face.

Hikari soon giggled too, learning of what could be happened with Daisuke.

"I hope Chiba will like you, or if not…" she giggled again when she imagined Daisuke's face who got scratched by Chiba.

"Ah, it's impossible to be happened. After all, Chiba is a good boy!" Hikari exclaimed, and soon learned that she's talking to herself all the way.

"Err… Hikari? I'm here if you want to chat over," Takeru sweat-dropped when he saw Hikari talked to herself.

"It's okay! I have just finished!" she hummed a song too, before catch upon Daisuke and told him how's Chiba like.

Takeru smiled at the view, before later joining them and laughed together.

* * *

"AAAAAARGH! IT'S HURT YOU DAMN F***ING-" ( and I don't want to continue it) Daisuke screamed his sacred curse when Chiba gave him a light scratch for his _aisatsu*._

Yes, a light scratch right on his face.

The situation was more like this ; Daisuke was kneeling down and stuck his hand as if he's introducing himself. However, the innocent Chiba seemed took it as a challenge for game, so he leaped and use his tiny paw to scratch him.

And, the result was now happened.

"Chiba, why did you do that?" Hikari asked in a bit disappointment voice. Chiba who knew nothing could only tilt his head, making him more cuter and Hikari couldn't become mad at him.

"Oh dear, just promise you'll not do that again," Hikari pulled him in her arm and gave him a simple hug.

Daisuke groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Hey Takeru," he started. Takeru glanced at him, and gave him a gesture to continue.

"I'm really jealous with that puppy. He can easily have a hug from Hikari," Daisuke whined. Takeru laughed very hard from Daisuke's childish pout.

"What's the matter with it? Chiba is mostly like her 'son',…" Takeru used two fingers for bunny gesture on his head. Daisuke wasn't satisfied. Even that it's only a small scratch, the quick reaction from Chiba was shocking him, as if freaked him out.

"Come here Daisuke! He has learned now!" Hikari called, and Daisuke approached her reluctantly.

"Hey. I'm Daisuke," Daisuke introduced himself, but this time Chiba stuck his tongue out like dog's behaviour and pushed his hand with two of his front feets.

"Aw, how cute you are," the goggly boy soon learned and his anger toward him was completely vanquished.

"Come on! We'll have a play!" Daisuke shouted to him, and Chiba barked in excitement when Daisuke showed him a ball.

Takeru and Hikari watched them in silent, even that smile and grin couldn't leave their face.

"Hoy Takeru! Join me here!" Daisuke yelled when Chiba suddenly barked at both of them, realizing that Takeru and Hikari didn't join them in the game.

"Okay! Here I come!" with additional more player, the game was more amusing for Chiba. Of course, he had to catch the ball from both Daisuke and Takeru.

Hikari giggled at the view, and then she took the bag Daisuke had thrown on the sofa.

"Okay guys, Chiba needs rest. Come here dear," Hikari gestured the puppy to come over. She had a small plate and a pack of dog's food. Chiba quickly dashed to her with tongue stucking out, devouring his lunch.

"How cutee~" Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari said in unison when Chiba barked at them after a few seconds eating his food.

"Now, got it Daisuke?" Takeru nudged him, and Daisuke nodded rapidly.

"I'll be there everyday to play with Chiba!" Daisuke stated firmly, steam came out on his head.

Hikari laughed, and the three of them soon gave Chiba a time for his rest.

* * *

Daisuke was really serious with his promise. Every day after school, he went to Hikari's apartment and always brings a ball with various colour. Green was Chiba's favourite, so Daisuke picked up colour started from blue, light blue, turqoise, navy green, light yellow, and everything close to green.

Hikari was really appreciating the goggle boy's effort to make Chiba happy.

For Chiba, Daisuke was mostly like his pal, while Takeru and Hikari was his parent.

And now, he had stepped in a new life in a happy family.

* * *

*_aisatsu _means a situation when there's a two person (or more) that introduced theirselves for their first time meet. I just can't put a literal word in English for that state

* * *

I think Daisuke is really good if it comes to amuse another. He's very persuasive ( not in negative terms ) and really knows what the other need.

Thanks for reading ! See you tomorrow!


	24. Going Home

A/N : Deep apologize for this late-update again. I'm not in my mood, really, so I can't write anything ( literally, I'm in a bad mood. Who can ? )

And, I've checked some chapter and really sorry that I found Chapter 13 is messed up ( without any spacing and all of them ). I don't know why, but I believe that I copied the well-written writing, not something like that. So, I've fixed it and if anyone wants to read it again, it's already fixed now!

So, sorry again if this chapter is short. Enjoy what you have here!

**Chapter 24**

**Going home**

Along the bench the train had, Hikari was sitting on the corner. Her eyes had never left the tiny phone in her hand.

"Finally I can go home!" Hikari exclaimed to herself, of course with low voice or if not, the other would stare at her suspiciously.

Hikari was sent to Tamachi for a mathematic competition. Of course, she met Ken as her adversaries. Ken was surprised too to find her here, but they had shared some chat and laugh to see who's the winner later.

Although it's clear that Ken was on the first position, Hikari was relieved that she could be the third.

She focused again on her gadget, timidly typed some numbers.

Seconds passed, and the answer could be heard.

"Hello! Yagami is here, who's there?"

"Onii-chan!" Hikari called her brother, and faraway there Taichi smiled.

"Hikari! You're not calling here for a day! I'm so scared!" he playfully whimpered.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm on my way back to Odaiba!" Taichi frowned when he heard the reply.

"Ah, sorry, but I can't pick you up… I have some competition later…" Taichi slowly replied.

"It's okay! I can call Takeru or Daisuke for me!" Hikari confidently said.

"Got it! I'll bake some cake for you later!" Taichi replied with excitement.

"I'll look for it, Onii-chan! See you!" with that, Hikari ended the call and began to type another numbers.

"Ah, hey Hikari-chan! What are you need to?" Daisuke's voice came up.

"Hey Daisuke. I'm on my way back to Odaiba from Tamachi. Can you pick me up?" she hopefully asked.

"Ah I forget about that! Check Takeru, I can't. Sorry! Bye!" Hikari whined when she knew he had ended the call.

"Daisuke is really mean…" she puffed her cheeks, and typed the last numbers.

"Hello! Takaishi is he-

"Takeru!" Hikari called him loudly, enough to made the person beside her cringed.

"Ah hey Hikari! How's the competition?" Takeru asked curiously.

"Not bad. I got the third!" she exclaimed, again, the person beside her scooted away.

"Congrats ! I'm going to treat you some ice cream later!" Takeru grinned on the phone, before continuing.

"So, you're going home now?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm in the train now-

"Already? Then I'll wait you on the station. I'll go right now and I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Takeru quickly made a conclusion.

"Thanks! I don't need to speech it out!" Hikari laughed, and she heard Takeru's laugh too.

"Well,… be careful!" and with his last words, Takeru quickly hung the phone back and dashed outside.

* * *

The passengers of the train hurriedly went outside, wanting to inhale a fresh air that they couldn't during in the train.

"Hikari!" Takeru called when he sighted a familiar brunette girl, and she glanced over her shoulder before spun her back and smiled widely.

"Takeru!" she called back, giving him a missing hug.

"Hey, we're just separated for two days… and, how's Ken there?" Takeru quickly asked as he along with Hikari left the train station.

"Uhm… he's really okay, and he sent his hello to you and Daisuke," Hikari giggled when she remembered Ken's surprised face.

"Well… I miss him too, but at least Sunday we can go to Tamachi again," Takeru smiled, and for the rest time of their walk they just kept silent.

* * *

"Welcome home, Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed as he showed her apartment door, as if he was the guide or her father that missed her like she had out for a years.

"Don't be a childish, Takeru. I'm just out for two days, remember?" Hikari grinned of course when she knew Takeru had some childish side inside him.

"Hmm… can I come in too? I'm bored at my apartment," Takeru asked, tilting his head to the girl.

"It's definitely okay. You can go in and out without my permission, though," she laughed. Takeru was somehow like her older brother, and her parents with Taichi knew it well.

"I'm homeee~" Hikari yelled when she went inside.

But, the sight completely made her whined.

Taichi and Daisuke was having a soccer game that they were too busy with their joystick and not noticing that Hikari was home.

"Humph!" Hikari crossed her arms, and stormed to her bedroom. Of course, just a fake one because she thought that maybe it could get their attention.

But it's failed because Daisuke was now laughing at his senior lose.

"Hey Taichi-senpai! Dai!" Takeru joined the duo and sat on the sofa.

"Oh hey Takeru. Since when you're here?" Daisuke asked, not leaving his eyes from the TV as they began the eleventh rounds.

"With Hikari, just a minute ago," Takeru's reply made both Daisuke and Taichi smirked.

"So, Hikari is in her room now?" Taichi asked, and Takeru nodded.

"Well, let's give her our home-made, Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke yelled, and he dashed to the refrigrator and took out a nice-looking tart.

"See? It's me and Taichi-senpai's cooking!" Daisuke proudly showed it to Takeru, who could only mouthed 'Whoaaaa' as for his own surprise.

"Hikaaariii," Taichi knocked the door, and Hikari reluctantly opened the door.

"WELCOME BAACK!" Hikari was surprised that both Daisuke and her brother were planning that for her.

"Kyaaa! All of you are so kind!" Hikari was so relieved having the three of them around her.

For the rest of the time, they ate the tart and of course, battle of 'cream' had started since very first. The one who started was surprisingly Hikari, and her victims was her older brother, Taichi. Started from that, the dining room became a battlefield for them.

* * *

Huft. I have no idea to say anything, so please leave a review!


	25. (Ex) Touring

A/N : Extra chapter! This day I can't think any idea about Dai-Take-Hika, so I'll try for another.

Have fun !

**Chapter 25 [Extra]**

**Touring**

"Yamato, quick! I'm alone here!" Yamato flinched when he heard the whine came from his mobile phone.

"Don't be such a baby, Taichi. I'm on my way, so just stop your baby-cry!" Yamato raised his voice, signaling that he's serious here.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Taichi protested faraway there.

"Whatever. Tell Mimi I'll be there in five minutes," Yamato quickly flipped his phone close and went back on his focus with his motorcycle.

"Geez, why did she come back at this time?" he silently groaned, and even so he couldn't hide his smile when he knew Mimi was leaving America to visit Odaiba just for awhile.

"What's with him?" Taichi muttered and put his phone back on his pocket. He threw a look around him, which was very crowded. That's why he wanted Yamato to come there quickly, because he's alone in the huge crowd.

Then, his ears heard an announcement.

_Arrival from New York, America._

He smiled, widely, and took his phone again and waited patiently for a call.

Just as he thought, his phone vibrated and he quickly tapped the green phone icon.

"Mimi! I'm –

"TAICHI! OH MY GOD I'VE ARRIVED ON MY HOMELAND NOW! I MISS IT SO MUCH, SO DID I MISS YOU ALL!" Taichi felt relief that he didn't use the loudspeaker feature. Probably, he would go to hospital if he did it.

"Umm… Mimi, you don't have to yell that loud," Taichi laughed lightly, and Mimi replied the laugh with a giggle.

"Sorry. A moment of mine. So, how are you all? I can't wait to meet you all!" Mimi exclaimed, proofing that she's gonna enjoy her visit at Odaiba.

"Um… but I'm alone here to pick you up… Yamato and Sora are still on the way," Taichi rose from his seat, and his eyes picked up a sight through the crowd.

"Where are you now? I thought the plane has just arrived," the former leader added as he made his way to the hall.

"Yes! I have already on the taxi and on the way to the address you have given to me!" hearing the reply, Taichi looked at his phone blankly.

"But Mimi, I'm still at airport,"

* * *

"Sorry sorry!" Mimi apologized for the hundred times. In front of her, Taichi sat with crossed arms and a bit annoyed look.

"I told you to wait, wasn't it?" Taichi stated as he took a good look at her. She had grown up, but sweet and adorable was still in her appearance.

"I was too excited. I thought you will pick me up at Odaiba park…" Mimi played her thumbs nervously.

"I don't really mind to go back, but I've told Sora and Yamato to wait at airport, so I feel a bit sorry for them. You should call them now," Taichi advised, and with a gesture he signed that he would call Yamato, and Mimi was obliged to call Sora.

"Okay!" she nodded and tapped a contact in her phone.

At the same time, Taichi typed a number that had called him before.

* * *

Yamato and Sora was already at airport, and they were too panicked if Mimi had gone without them.

"It's alright. I can guarantee she's with Taichi now," Yamato assured the red-head girl beside her.

"But what about if Taichi wasn't here? He said that he's waiting here, but now he's no where to be seen!" Sora spoke out her frustating point, but then calmed down and reached her phone.

"That's why I told you maybe Mimi is already with Taichi, so we just need to call him," Yamato pulled out his phone too, and both of their phones rang at the same times.

"Hello?" Sora and Yamato replied in unison.

"Okay!" again, in unison.

Yamato inhaled a deep breath when he ended the call. Indeed, Sora was a bit disappointed but she was relieved that Mimi was already here, in Odaiba.

"So, we're going to Taichi's?" Yamato lingered her eyes toward Sora. She nodded her agreement, and in silent they went to the parking area.

* * *

"… and I meet with another stalkers! Oh my god, I have no idea what they are doing!" Taichi laughed when he was told by Mimi of her stories when she's in America.

"Then how about your school there?" Taichi asked, again, looking up for her life without the other Chosen.

"It's really great! My friends treat me well, but I have lot of problems with computer subject without Koushiro around… ah, I miss him…" Mimi sighed, but quickly whined when she heard Taichi's laughter.

It was, until the door knocked.

When Taichi wanted to open the door, Mimi held his hand and squeeze it lightly, gesturing to let her open the door. Sighing in defeat, Taichi let her rose and reached the door's knop.

"Welcome! This is Yagami- KYAAAA, SORA!" Taichi fell to his back when he heard the yell.

"Mimi! I'm really sorry I'm not at airport when you came here," Sora hugged her, and Mimi returned the embrace gladly.

"It's okay! It's okay! You are here after all!" Mimi said happily between the hug.

"Ahem," Yamato coughed when he felt Mimi wasn't notice him. Mimi peeked from Sora's arm, and her eyes shimmered with unreadable expression.

"YAMATO!" with a blink of eyes, Mimi jumped to Yamato's arm. Because he was surprised, he couldn't hold the girl's weight as both of them landed on the ground.

"Mimi, it's too early to do that with him," Taichi noted and pulled Sora in, prohibiting her to humiliate, or in other words disturb them.

At the other side, Yamato was both bashful and eager to directly look at Mimi's brown eyes.

"Ehm… Mimi? You can let me go now," he finally made a words. But then, he heard her sob.

"Ya-yamato… You're so mean… I come here all the way and you don't want me to even just have a hug from you?" Mimi looked at him, and Yamato gulped when he saw Mimi's puppy eyes.

"A-a… It's n-not what I meant…" he scratched the back of his head nervously, and then he stood up and offering Mimi a hand.

"I really miss you too, milady. Please, just don't tackle me to the ground like that," he smiled, full of affection, as Mimi struck in trance and blushed.

"A-a-a-… Okay! I'm sorry!" Mimi hugged him again, and this time Yamato returned the embrace. The kind, sweet, adorable, cute girl in his arm. Aw, whoever saw this would be jealous with him.

Yamato slowly stroke her hairs, light red coloured that he really liked to see compared when she used to dye her hairs before.

They stayed silent with that state, before a yell from the apartment came out.

"HOY YAMATO! WE MISS MIMI TOO, SO DON'T GET HER AWAY ONLY BY YOURSELF!" harsh yell, obvious from Taichi, snapped both of them as they shared a look and laughed, even that scarlet red was seen across their faces.

"I won't Taichi! Even so, I'm not entering your apartment because I'm afraid of what you're doing with Sora inside!" Yamato mocked him, and this time Taichi dashed right in front of him with such a playful look.

"Want to fight?"

"With a pleasure,"

Sora, who had just used Taichi's restroom went out from the apartment, and sighed when Taichi and Yamato started another rumble.

"They haven't changed, Sora?" Mimi asked as she glanced toward them. Even without it, Sora knew well what she's referring to.

"That's them. I even doubt that without it, I can call them Yamato and Taichi," Sora smiled, and with Mimi's help, they broke the 'war' and went in the apartment.

For that day, pure laughter and smile was spreading at Yagami's apartment. Even when Sora, Taichi, Yamato and Mimi went out for some stroll, the happy moments of them was really affected the room.

* * *

Hikari was going home along with Daisuke and Takeru. They had planned to do their homeworks at Hikari's apartment.

When they entered, Takeru was the first to inhale deeply.

"What's with that, Takeru?" Hikari asked.

"Just do that," Takeru simply replied. Daisuke and Hikari later mimicked him, and they felt the same with him.

"Got it now?" Takeru grinned.

"I don't really get it, but I think Mimi-chan is used to be here before?" Daisuke commented, and Hikari nodded because she had the same idea with Daisuke.

"Yes, and it's really simple," Takeru smiled.

"Wherever Mimi goes, she will always make everyone happy, and leave the traces of happiness for everywhere she was,"

* * *

Random writing again !_! Sorry for late, my brother found an owl, and we decided to pet it. So, I'm a bit busy to take care of the owl.

Reviews are deeply appreciated. See you tomorrow!


	26. Clever

A/N : I have nothing to say. Enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

**Clever**

In his whole life, there's no possible condition to find Daisuke got his mood by physic. Especially, since that the teacher, Hayama-sensei was really good to find who didn't listen to him when he's explaining the lesson.

This day was a surprising day, because Hayama-sensei found Daisuke was eagerly looking at his book and a bit time peeked from his book. He presumed that maybe Daisuke found a little problem that the book didn't have so he looked to the whiteboard of what he had explained, and Daisuke would have some conclusion of his confusion.

The way Hayama-sensei thought was really different with Takeru.

When the class had started, he raised his eyebrow when Daisuke had already opened the physic book.

"Have something gone to your head this morning, Dai?" he mocked, but Daisuke simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Just think it by yourself," the goggle boy grinned, and Takeru could only sigh. It's really surprising to find Daisuke to be that kind of dilligent, but around this world, the blond believed that it's an impossible case to be happened.

Probably, he just needed to wait and the times would reveal all of what he had planned.

Takeru took a seat beside Hikari. The two of them were sitting at the last of the row, and Daisuke was right in front of them. Hikari greeted him with smile, but her smile faded when she saw Takeru's confusion look.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" Takeru slowly shook his head for the reply. But, it only made Hikari's curiousity became worse.

"Just wait," Takeru finally made a words, and Hikari learned from his expression that he had no idea too of what he's confused to.

* * *

"So, is there any question?" when Hayama-sensei asked, Daisuke quickly peeked from his book. He was reading his physic book, but he made it stood by holding the each other side of the books with his hands, so his face was hidden by the book.

"Looks like you're learning now, Daisuke," Hayama-sensei commented, and Daisuke choked a breath.

"H-Hai'! Of course sensei!" and the whole class along with Hayama-sensei himself laughed.

But, neither of Takeru and Hikari laughed.

They had known what Daisuke did. Yet, only them because they were the only two who could see him from his back.

He wasn't reading the physic book, definitely. He was holding a smaller book and he used the physic book for the cover so that he wouldn't be noticed.

Noticing that his idea had been discovered, Daisuke glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Takeru. It's the newest edition of manga. Won't you want to read it?" Takeru beamed. He didn't even noticed that the book which Daisuke was holding now was the newest manga that he hadn't heard it had already sale.

"I'm just finished if you want…" Daisuke drawled, and flashed a look to the teacher's seat that had already empty, because it's time for another subject.

Takeru grinned.

"Gimme!" he exclaimed, childish in his voice.

_"Oh boy..." _Hikari murmured. She was sure that Takeru was going to mimick what Daisuke did earlier.

_"How clever…" _she giggled to herself.

* * *

Lol. My friends are more clever than this. They bring a tablet and hide it behind the book.

Reviews are really appreciated ! Though, I know well that this fic is sucks but constructive reviews will really help me to improve my writing!

See you tomorrow!


	27. Jacket

A/N : Forgive me, because I have ton of homeworks for the next week. If this fic is abandoned ( probably ), then I'm really sorry. Though, I still do my best not to let it happen.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

**Jacket**

It's pretty hot out there. There were no cloud to be seen on the sky, indeed everyone would never realize it that they couldn't take a look to the blue sky. The sun was shining brightly, and without looking up, most of people need to cover their eyes.

Almost all of bystanders could be found wearing their warm clothes. There's some of them that wore sunglasses too, of either being a cool one or have noticed that it would be a shiny day.

Then, approached two figures that stole everyone's attention. Here, a sight of a girl with her younger brother were strolling by the street. It's not the thing that they did which had stolen the others curious yet sneering look, but the clothes that they were using that time.

"I told you, this is stupid," Daisuke fixed his goggle when he noticed everyone was staring at them.

"It's fine. Nobody cares or even dare to oppose us, after all," Jun, his older sister said, mostly like if they were attracting thieves.

"Whatever, this completely makes no sense," the goggle boy crossed his arm, and his sister threw him an assuring smile, something that he doubted she had in her.

"Let's just keep going, shall we?" she demanded, and right at that time grabbed her brother's wrist and ran through the crowd.

* * *

The same looks were welcomed them when they reached their destination. There's a few too which had no shame to sneer directly at them.

"What are y' doin'? This isn't winter, kidz," the sneers were some kind like that, but neither Daisuke nor Jun bothered a time to hear their baffle, and just pretend it's just a kind of bullshit.

Daisuke was a bit provoked. He really wanted to beat the crap out of that bastards who mocked him and Jun. What he didn't realize, Jun shared the same feeling with him. Luckily, she had a good self-control that she had learned from a blond that stole her heart, or if not she would sure that that guys would be ended on hospital, either in the emergency room or in a coffin.

"They'll soon regret what they said," Jun reluctantly smiled. For the others view, it was just a kind smile came from her, but for Daisuke…

… It's clearly a devious and dangerous smile.

"Err… nee-san?" he wasn't sure to soothe her. After all, the two of them were so hard to get along with.

"Yes?" Jun raised her eyebrow toward her brother.

"… nevermind. Let's just keep going," Daisuke murmured slowly. They went in a famous café that was crowded by customers who mostly ordered icy drinks.

Jun and Daisuke had just ordered two hot moccachinos ( Daisuke's favourite ) and earn again the same looks before from the customers that had already inside when suddenly a loud thunder roared outside, followed by drops of water that suddenly rushed down and showering the entire town.

When Jun took a seat, Daisuke sat in front of her while watching through the window. He could see people began to panick and ran searching for their covering from the rain.

He heard his sister giggled, following with a maniackal laughter.

"… Nee-san?" the goggle boy felt a bit terrified, but he indeed wanted to laugh too when he finally learned of why his sister told him to wore a jacket.

"I'm right, right?" Jun winked, and Daisuke laughed. Sure, he had no doubt again with his sister sharp sense of weather.

Just a moment later, there were some of people that went in the café, saving themselves from the chilling rain. Jun smirked when she saw the guys before who sneered them, were now shivering and wrapped their arm to their bodies and tried to warm them up.

She proudly rose, and mocked them loudly.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOUR CLOTHES STANDS FOR?"

And right on that time, the entire living being inside the café started to regret having themselves in only their warm clothes, not like Jun and Daisuke who wore thick jacket.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ME! I'M WEARING A JACKET IN A SUNNY DAY, THAT NOW TURNED OUT HAVING A HEAVY RAIN! I'M BURNING UP WITH FIRE NOW!" she sent them a glare, and both intimidating smile before calmed down and took out a small umbrella she had in her small bag.

"Let's go Daisuke. We don't need to kick their nut off, right?" Jun, once again, sent a cruel smile toward them, who were shivering not by the chill, but by their own fear.

"O-okay…" Daisuke had no things to confront with her. Inside him, he was laughing all the way looking at that guys face.

But, he didn't expect that his sister was that kind of 'sadist' to have a revenge.

* * *

Ahaha, I have my own view with Jun. When I often develop both Taichi and Yamato, Hikari and Takeru's brother, it's not a big deal when I have some with Jun, Daisuke's sister, right? Though, I was entirely grinning when I write this.

The really kind one out there, please leave a review!

Big thanks for HappytheExceed for keep reading and leaving reviews!


	28. Zoo

A/N : Gwah! I'ts gotten very late for this update, sorry sorry. I'll make up for this one later.

With this chapter, I've been posting for straight 4 weeks, and almost 1 month with view have just gotten only 2k. I'll keep this better for a year ( yeah ! XD )

Whatever of my ramble, just please enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

**Zoo**

It's really a calm day, the wind blew softly and sun was covered with thick cloud. Using the advantage, a small group of children went to the zoo.

"Why do you pick zoo?" it's rare to find Hikari opened up the chat.

"Cheap and funny," Takeru simply replied, a small grin at his face.

"I don't really agree with it, but it's better here than going to mall again," Daisuke sneered playfully as he glanced at the brunette girl, which his statement caught her in a blush.

"H-hey! What are you implying to?" Hikari snapped, and the boys shared a look before laughed.

* * *

"Caution : do not feed any animals here," Takeru read the announcement board carefully.

"Who cares?" Daisuke scoffed. "I just want to share what I have. Is that something really wrong?" he added as he checked his small backpack.

"At least, we should not break the rule as long as we can," Hikari wisely said, and Takeru simply nodded with the girl's statement.

"Geez, okay okay!" Daisuke finally swung his hands in defeat.

They went in and saw many animals. Of course, those who got attracted with it would gather around and have some picture with it.

The place that quite crowded was at the elephant's. There's an event which was allowing people to rode the elephant for free.

"That's why this place is so noisy," Takeru quickly covered his ears when they passed.

"I'll never have a mind to wait for queue with that lost count of people," Daisuke sighed, although that he really wanted to be on the back of that giant mammal.

"Let's check another place," Hikari suggested, and the boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

They went to so many place. The first place that they went in was a cat house. Despite that Hikari's ebullience to check out that place, Daisuke and Takeru couldn't argue with the girl. After all, they did want Hikari to be happy.

"Waah! Look at that cat! How cutee~" Hikari looked from the display with shimmering eyes.

"Oh come on. You already have one," Daisuke spoke out.

"But I have to agree. It's so cute," Takeru was squeezing his knuckle, helping him not to rush down and cuddle the cat.

Daisuke wasn't really interested with cats, but he really wanted to spent his time with his happy friends.

"Uhm… you guys won't stay here forever, right?" Daisuke's statement quickly made Hikari and Takeru realized that both of them had stared at the cat for a few minutes.

"Uhm…" Hikari murmured, and reluctantly leave the place.

"Don't worry. We still can back here anytime we want," Takeru assured her, and Hikari nodded her head.

* * *

They didn't realize they had spent two hours at the zoo. They decided to take a rest under a tree. Coincidentally, the sun had risen right above them, so it's pretty hot to be outside.

"Hey!" Daisuke's call made Takeru and Hikari who were waiting for him glanced back, and smiled widely.

"Look what I have!" Daisuke handed them a plastic bag with many ice cream in it.

"Whoaa! Ice cream for this sunny afternoon!" Takeru exclaimed and grab some for him, while Daisuke and Hikari counting the rest.

"Hey Takeru. You're not going to devour all of it, right?" Daisuke sweat-dropped at the view.

"Mmph!" Takeru replied with no word, because his mouth was occupied with the ice cream.

Daisuke laughed and Hikari giggled. When Takeru acted like a child, it's really funny for them. Especially, when Hikari remembered Takeru when he was child and compared with him that had already eleven. There's still a few times when he and his past wasn't changed ; act like child and at the same time adorable to be seen.

* * *

"Where's the last place we should see?" Daisuke asked, his hands lazily rested on the back of his neck.

"Cat!" Hikari almost shouted, and it made Daisuke and Takeru a bit surprised.

"Again?" Takeru raised his eyebrow, and then made no comment when Hikari whined.

"You said that we can go to that place anytime? Come on…" Hikari pouted, and both of boys couldn't argue, again.

"Well… let's go," Daisuke said slowly, and he walked toward the direction they had before, followed by Takeru and Hikari.

When they reached…

"What's on earth…" Daisuke gaped his mouth, so did Takeru. Hikari puffed his cheeks lightly.

The cat house was full of crowd, and they had no idea how it could be happened.

"Wait a minute. When the crowd have moved here…" Takeru blinked.

"It means… the elephant's place is now empty!" Daisuke added excitedly.

"Sorry Hikari. I think we can't go through that countless crowd. Let's check at elephant's place!" Hikari made no comment. She also wanted to have some ride on elephant.

Luckily, Daisuke's expectation was right ; the queue was only a few people.

They waited patiently, but for no luck the bell rang. It meant, that's the time for the elephant to take a rest.

"Haaah…" Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari sighed loudly. The tamer of the elephant saw this, and smiled.

"You guys can ride, for the last time," hearing his words made the three of them beamed.

"REALLY? YAAAY!" they yelled like hell and climbed up at elephant's back. The elephant started to move, and Daisuke hummed a song which then continued by Takeru and later Hikari.

When they went down, they thanked the officer and quickly rushed out because the zoo was going to be closed.

"Wah! It's really beyond my expectation!" Daisuke raised his arms happily. They were now walking slowly and decided to go home.

"Yeah, so did I," Hikari added, and glanced at the blond for his reaction.

"Umm…" Takeru mumbled.

"If we go to that zoo again, I'll make sure to buy all of the ice creams there," Takeru grinned widely.

"So, we're going all the way inside and only the ice cream that stuck in your mind?!" Daisuke yelled in disbelief.

"Is that something wrong?" Takeru replied innocently.

Daisuke slapped his forehead, and made wrote down a note at his small book.

"Destination on zoo ; cat's house, ice cream, and elephant,"

* * *

Yah, random writing again. I haven't checked for the spelling and grammar, though I really believe that there's LOT of them for this chapter, so my apologize if you don't enjoy this.

Nevertheless, I'll be back soon! See you!


	29. Candy

A/N : I have nothing to say. Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

**Candy**

Jyou wasn't sure about this, but he knew that he should try.

"Let's see…" he checked a list, seemed looking for the destination he should go.

In a sudden, he smiled and gave a mark of one address.

"I'm going!" he shouted and went out from his apartment.

* * *

"I'll work the first three pages, and for you the last three pages," Takeru pointed his pencil toward Hikari.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, and began to wrote down on her book.

The two of them grew silent as they worked their homework.

However…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud yell came from Hikari's bedroom.

Takeru blinked a few times, while Hikari was covering her ears.

"What's with that?" Takeru rose from his seat and peeked in.

The sight was giving him a slight grin.

"How could?! HOW COULD I LOSE WITH A LITTLE RAT LIKE YOU?!" Taichi, who yelled before, now yelled again.

His opponent, Daisuke for obvious, could only laugh.

"There's always win and lose, 'cause life is never flat," the goggle-boy said wisely, but Taichi wasn't even listening at him.

"Gah! Gimme another! I'll beat you for sure!" Hikari, who was now peeked in to, giggled as the result, while Takeru laughing but he covered his mouth with his hands.

A sudden bell rang made the four of them wonder.

"Who's there?" Hikari murmured, and made her way to the door.

"Welcome-" Hikari lifted her face to see the person's face. He's definitely taller than her.

"Jyou-senpai!" Hikari's yell was soon made the trio boys rushed to the door.

* * *

"Long time no see!" Taichi slapped Jyou's back, which he returned with a small grin.

"You've never changed, Taichi," Jyou stated, causing the former leader glared at him.

"As if you don't, Mr-eldest-in-group," Taichi sneered. Hikari and Takeru laughed with his words, but Daisuke knew nothing about it.

"Well… I have only a little time here… so I guess let's go to the point," Jyou put his hand in his bag, and took out a plastic bag.

"What's that?" Taichi asked.

"Just open it," Jyou merely smiled.

With a swift move, Taichi had already opened it and now shook it off so that its contain dropped on the floor.

"Waa! Candy!" Hikari exclaimed, and took one while staring at its wrapper.

"Aha… sorry if it's bad-looking. I'm more focused on the candy, not the wrapper one. You can have all of it, so don't be shy to have some savor of it," Jyou explained, but there's no one who listened to him.

Sweat-dropped, he took out a book.

"So, how's that?" the glasses-boy asked.

"It's really chewy! I like it !" Hikari was the first to spoke out her comment.

"I still have no idea what's this thing made from, from the colour… Jyou-senpai," Takeru added his comment as he took another candy. "But I like the taste, though," the blond grinned.

"How about you, Daisuke-kun and Taichi?" Jyou asked as he finished writing something on his book.

The duo leader shared a look, before grinned.

"IT'S REALLY GOOD! I LOVE IT!" they both yelled in unison.

"Err… is that so?" Jyou was perplexed with the their sudden answer.

"Of course!" Taichi vigorously grabbed three candies and ate it all together.

…

"It's really chewy and tasty, Jyou-senpai. I wonder what's the process that you had to make a flawless candy like this…" Daisuke sharp comment made Jyou a bit blushed.

"No… it's not like that…" Jyou bashfully replied, causing the other to laugh at him.

He smiled, before explaining.

"… This candy is one of my experiment. I was wondering by myself, 'in this era, vegetables and fruits are pretty hard for children to be eaten', so I went to observe and learned that candy is one of few sugary items that both adult and children like. With that, I went to make my own candy. If you want to know, the main ingredient for this candy is spinach," the eldest of the group grinned.

"Spi…nach?" Daisuke murmured in disbelief.

"But it has no taste of spinach!" Taichi spoke out.

Takeru then noticed something.

"So that's it! You make the candy with spinach so that there's the nutrient of the spinach but the taste is sweet and everybody have no problem to eat that! It's really smart, Jyou-senpai! No wonder that it comes from you!" the blond's statement made Hikari nodding her head too.

Once again, Jyou blushed for being flattered.

"Yeah… thanks… by the way, can I have all of your signature?" he handed them a book which was written with their comment before.

"For sure!" Taichi grinned, while the other laughing silently.

* * *

"Thank you very much! I'm glad that all of you like it!" Jyou bowed.

"No need to thanks, Jyou! After all, we have it for free," Taichi grinned, and Daisuke nudged him playfully.

"If you have more, I'll buy that!" Daisuke added courageously. Jyou could only smile.

"Well… see you next time!"

"See you!"

They watched him until he disappeared from their sight.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" Takeru sweat-dropped when he saw the living room that full of candy wrapper.

"Well… guess that we should clean it by ourselves,…" Hikari mumbled when she glanced at Daisuke and Taichi who had already focused on their game before.

Takeru grinned.

"You're right. Let's work!"

In the bedroom, Daisuke mocked Taichi.

"If the candy works well, you'll be smarter than before,"

Taichi grinned.

"Let's just see what will happen later,"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are really appreciated!


	30. (Ex) Serenade

A/N : Yay! 1 month has already passed ! I'll try to keep this for one month forward XD

Enjoy!

**Chapter 30 [Extra]**

**Serenade**

"I know I'm bad at it," Taichi sighed, punching his other palm nonchalantly.

The girl beside him giggled softly.

"I know it too," the redhead girl mocked him, earning a mournful look from the brunette.

"You do?" he whined, and then rested his chin on both of his palm. He gazed at the ground blankly.

Sora resumed her humorous giggle.

"Believe it or not, I can't say I'm as bad as you," she remarked.

Taichi blinked a few times, and then glanced back at her.

"What do you mean?" the wielder of courage asked.

"Emm… worse?" Sora tilted her head toward him, and Taichi choked a breath.

"…worse?" Taichi frowned, not having the idea Sora was talking about. He needed a minute before processing the words and chuckled.

Sora watched at her bestfriend with smile.

"I don't think so. You may as good as Yamato, and not for me," Taichi threw a grin, and Sora could only laugh.

"I'm against it," a familiar voice spoke out. They glanced back, and saw the blond walking toward them.

"Yamato, you have no idea what we're talking about," Taichi stuck his tongue out, but Yamato replied with thoughtful look.

"And you have no idea how long I've stood behind that tree," he replied back, and sat next to Sora.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked, looking at him.

"I have to fix my harmonica first," Yamato smiled at her as he showed her a harmonica that full of memory.

"I'll never allow you to buy a new one," Taichi suddenly said.

"And do you honestly think I will?" Yamato smirked, so did Taichi.

They stayed in silent as they watched the metalic musical instrument. The tone that Yamato had always played was a calm, soothing, relaxing, and also touching yet frightening that it could send shiver down your spine.

But, there's nothing in this world better than it. Whether it took a hard time, or for sleeping time, Yamato would always play his harmonica with that tone.

Always, no exception.

And yet, it's always giving them a spirit, spirit to keep going or to calm down, in rare case made them think with calm head.

Whatever it took, Yamato would always keep it safe. A memorable thing could not be thrown away as long as you can keep it by yourself.

"Want to play it?" Yamato suddenly asked. Sora and Taichi looked at each other, before shaking their head.

"No, I can't," Taichi said.

Yamato grinned.

"What the thing you can do, Taichi? You have always repeated saying that you can't" the blond sneered.

"Says that the one who has a band and mocking a non-artful boy," Taichi sneered back.

This time, Yamato and Sora who shared a look before laughing hardly for Taichi's rant.

Taichi rolled his eyes, but then sighed.

"Really, I can do nothing with music," he gazed at his palm with no courage.

"You can't just say that, Taichi," Sora said softly.

"I do know you have sense of art," she continued slowly.

"Then what's that?" Taichi questioned.

"I can't sing well. If I do it, it will be worse than Etemon's Love Serenade," the brunette retorted, even so, it made Yamato held his laughter and Sora had to giggle.

"And I can't play any of music instrumental, not like Yamato who can play guitar and harmonica. And-

"Taichi," Sora gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Taichi suddenly stopped as he looked at Sora carefully.

"What do you think that can make us survive our tough battle in the past?" she asked.

"Simple. It's all of Chosen hard works," Taichi merely asked, but he threw his face away.

"Can all of us work together if there's no one who leads us?" she continued her question.

"…I…" Taichi couldn't pull up a word. He sighed, and decide to be silent so that Sora could continue.

"Whenever all of us were depressed or had a tough time, you would always encourage us so that we could continue. Was that a quality in yours? Don't you dare to say no," Sora smiled warmly.

"It's a bit surprising to find Taichi having a self-doubt, really," Yamato whispered to Sora's ear, but she just shrugged.

"Taichi. Your courage is what makes us always going forward. All of your time lead us, what you have said are always be there in our heart, echoing in every time we take a step forward. Maybe you can't sing, but your words are really meaningful and it's your own serenade for us," Sora stepped back, keep her smile at her face.

Yamato smiled too. Sora was really good at mothering anyone, especially him and Taichi. Even that she often had a self-doubt, same with him, she's still tried her best to made everyone cheerful.

"… Thanks," Taichi smiled at the duo.

"No need to," Sora laughed, and soon Yamato and Taichi joined her.

A moment of time they used for talking about Yamato's concert three days later. Of course, since that Sora and Taichi were free, they could present and sit at very front, the reserved seat.

When the evening had come, they decided to went home.

"Sora…" Taichi called.

"Yes?" she replied with a smile.

"… Thanks," Taichi repeated his gratitude.

"For what?" Sora frowned.

"For what you have said before," Taichi grinned happily.

This time, Sora blinked and looked at Yamato. They shared a look again, before shifting their gaze toward the brunette.

"It was only a joke,"

* * *

Random writing again, I haven't checked the grammar and spelling, because I need to do my homeworks and the deadline is tomorrow.

Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow!


	31. Tranquility

A/N : This chapter is completely weird. I myself didn't really know what's my intention for this one. However, just please enjoy.

**Chapter 31**

**Tranquility**

"Sorry, but I can't" Takeru was standing apprehensively, holding the phone close to his face while walking back and forth for many times.

"It's okay Takeru. I understand what you meant," the voice replied, and Takeru could sigh in relief.

"Sorry again, Hikari, but I need to go," he nervously said, not wanting Hikari to be mad at him.

Takeru was asked by Hikari to go together to the cinema with Daisuke. But, Takeru had already promised with someone out of them.

"It's okay Takeru! How many times I need to repeat it?" Hikari giggled on the phone, causing the blond to laugh lightly.

"Okay, see you later!" Takeru put the phone back to its place. He sluggishly lied his back on the sofa as his gaze was never left his phone.

"I hope this will work!" he gripped the device tighter.

"Takeru, what are you doing?" Natsuko, his mother asked softly.

"Nothing… is everything already prepared?" he asked back slowly.

"Of course. Let's head to the place," she smiled warmly. Takeru nodded, and carried the bag that his mother had prepared.

* * *

"If you're planning to force me to practice this day, I'll quit right on this time!" Yamato scolded, his tone indicated that he was really serious.

"Just this day. I promise tomorrow I'll be with you all," he continued.

"Then it decided. Sorry," the blond sighed, and forcefully ended the call.

"You still haven't change, Yamato?" a voice behind him asked.

"I'm going to, but I still have some problem. Can you please wait me outside, Tou-san?" he politely asked.

"Sure. Just don't make it long," Hiroaki Ishida smiled to his son.

Yamato sighed when his father had left the room.

"Please, just this time…" he stared at his blue jacket, hope in his eyes. Reluctantly, he wore it around him and dashed out of his apartment.

* * *

"They're late…" Takeru mumbled as he tapped his finger against the wooden table. His other hands used to hold his head, while he was staring outside.

Natsuko could only sigh. She didn't want her son to be that troubled, so she just hoped that they would be here as soon as possible.

Just when she thought it, two familiar figures were running across the street.

"Here they are," she smiled, but then frowned when she thought about something bad that could possibly be happened later.

* * *

"Onii-chan! You're late!" Takeru remarked, and his brother could only grin.

"As always, yeah," Yamato simply replied, and sat beside his father who had already sit before.

A moment of silence slipped in as they all could only gaze at the table. For Yamato and Takeru, they were waiting for either their father or mother to open up a chat, so they could join. But, both Natsuko and Hiroaki were both have no idea about what should they say.

"Ne…" Takeru finally spoke out, earning three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"… since that we're together now, why don't we just enjoy our time?" the youngest blond timidly asked, and grew silent when there's nobody saying anything.

Yamato was really silent this time. At his past, as for the oldest son, he really felt the hole when he had to live without his mother around. Ever since his life with only his father, he was growing up with a bit of hate toward his own mother, consisting of why did they weren't together from the very first.

But now, he had learned that he really wanted them to be together again, even that he knew it's quite impossible. He really wanted them to be honest to each other.

Just that.

Takeru didn't want to ruin the moment, but he did know that if he didn't pull up a topic, this silence would never be ended. But, he had tried and the result was nothing, right? So, he just pondered and hoped that as soon as possible, this time they could share their time and their laugh.

Only that.

Natsuko was afraid to speak first. She knew that Yamato was still having some uneasiness toward her. She did know too that Yamato had grown up, but she still couldn't get rid of the doubt she had. She really wanted that this day would be turned up as an eventful day for all of them.

A mere thought.

Because he used to be a householder, Hiroaki did want to keep his eyes on Takeru and his wife, Natsuko. He was happy to see that both of his sons were growing up so fast, but when they're separated…though… it was quite tough one.

"Well…" Hiroaki started.

"Why don't we have a lunch first and then go out?" Takeru added quickly, earning a smile from his father.

"That's a good idea, Takeru!" Yamato commented loudly with his lil bro advise, something that definitely out of character of him.

Natsuko smiled, and she took out the dish that she had cooked before, with four plates and the utensils.

"Have a nice lunch!" Takeru exclaimed and stuffed his plate. Yamato was soon joining him, as they both whispered something that neither of their parents could hear.

"Why don't you have your own lunch?" Hiroaki asked his ex-wife.

"You go first," she smiled warmly.

"I won't," he smiled back, and with his last word he stuffed a plate and later gave it to her. He then picked up for himself.

As the lunch started with "_Itadakimasu" _yell, the atmosphere was quickly changed. With Takeru's laugh in every Yamato's story, Natsuko and Hiroaki couldn't help but smile when they realized that their sons were already growing up a lot.

But still, a regret was unbearable in their very heart.

At least, that day was a day that could ease it a bit, having a time in tranquility within their own regretful and sorrow.

* * *

Whoa, I really don't know about how and why Takeru and Yamato's parents are divorced, hence that I came up with this. For the one who had known well about their past, I'm really sorry if this fic somehow off from the real past and fact.

Reviews are deeply appreciated! See you!


	32. Courage

A/N : Late again -_- I'm having rough times yesterday, sorry.

**Chapter 32**

**Courage**

"What's with you guys?!" Daisuke raised his voice toward his fellow comrades. Takeru was lying his head lazily on the table, so did Hikari.

"I'm tired…" Takeru pouted, throwing his pencil away and shut his eyes.

"Well… it can't be helped Daisuke. Takeru has already worked almost half of the total," Hikari merely smiled, but she couldn't hold her drowsy eyes. Soon, she closed her eyes too.

Daisuke grumbled to himself. Was this mean that he need to work the rest?

He glanced at the clock. It pointed at 10 PM.

"It's already late, though," he mumbled to himself. But then, he gripped his pencil tighter.

"But we need to finish this all," the goggle boy stared sharply at the book.

Yes, this day they got ton of homeworks, and the deadline was tomorrow. The whole class had cursed the teacher that did that without thinking.

School wasn't only at his subject. They had lot of homeworks else than his subject, mathematic.

That's why Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari gathered at Hikari's apartment, working hard and need to race with time to finish it all. They had worked since 4 PM and with the total of 6 hours, Takeru and Hikari had managed to solve 100 from 200 questions. Those were really difficult, so that Takeru and Hikari felt really tired for thinking the answer. They even had used lot of papers as for their 'counting' paper before putting the right order on their book.

Daisuke knew well that this time he couldn't rely on them. He had to work with it, no matter how much his hate toward the subject.

He lend Takeru's book for a while, copying the formula that he thought he would use it later. Finishing it, he picked up the questions book and carefully wrote the question.

At first, in instant he felt very sleepy and lazy when his eyes caught a row of numbers, common feeling during mathematic and physic lesson. However, this time he had overcome it and tried his best to work it.

"Hey, it isn't that bad!" Daisuke exclaimed in his heart when he had finished one number.

He managed to work all of it as the time flow and the night had gotten very dark.

It's really surprising that at 3 AM he had already finished the last 100 questions. Daisuke threw his arm lifelessly as he lied himself on the ground.

Still, both Takeru and Hikari was still asleep. Daisuke felt a bit sorry for them if he woke them up. He wondered, who would do their homework? Daisuke was really tired for not sleeping and keep writing and thinking for that night.

In a sudden, a door opened and Taichi went out. He rubbed his eyes while yawning, before blinked a few times at the view.

"Daisuke? Takeru? You're still here?" Taichi was about to raise his voice, but quickly lowered it when he realized that only Daisuke who was awake.

"Ssh, be quiet Taichi-senpai," Daisuke silently poked the floor next to him, and Taichi sat beside him. Daisuke then told him that they had a really freaking teacher that ordered them to do that. Taichi was almost laughed, but he did know well that Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari were really tired for their efforts.

"So, have you finished all of them?" Daisuke nodded slowly at Taichi's question, but then he frowned.

"I have, but neither Takeru nor Hikari have. They fell asleep, exhausted after working half of the difficult questions, and I managed to work all of the rest. But still…" the younger boy glanced at the duo sleeping teen.

"It's not a big problem! I can copy your work for Hikari, and maybe Takeru too," Taichi smiled, signaling that he lend him a hand.

"Thank you very much, Taichi-senpai! I'll do Takeru's, and you'll do Hikari's," with that, both of them hurriedly copied Daisuke's work to both Takeru and Hikari's book.

* * *

"Gah!" Takeru quickly woke up.

"God! I fell asleep!" he brushed his palm to his messy hair and looked around, and then found three books were stacked together.

Curiously, he wandered around and hilariously found Daisuke and Taichi were sleeping in out of order position.

"Then how about our homeworks…" Takeru mumbled, presuming that they all had fallen asleep. But when he checked his own book, he was shocked that there were lot of answer that wasn't written by him.

He frantically checked at Hikari and Daisuke's book, which were finished too. When he checked his book and Daisuke's book, he quickly realized that it was Daisuke's writing, although that Daisuke had did his best to copy Takeru's style of writing.

He smiled at the goggle boy, and glanced at the clock. It was pointing 6 AM, and he quickly shook the boy.

"Hey Daisuke!" the mahogany-haired boy opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

"What's up, Takeru?" he lazily asked. Takeru simply pointed the clock.

"Let's go home and go back here to pick Hikari," the blond smiled. Daisuke was really sleepy, though he just replied him with a drowsy look. Realizing this, Takeru smiled again.

"Okay, you'll stay here while I'm picking up your clothes and books for today's schedule after I went home first," he said.

Daisuke grinned.

"You're the best, buddy!" he slapped the back of the blond's shoulder, and Takeru could only grin before leaving the place as fast as he could.

Hikari had already awake and watched the whole exchange. When Daisuke's eyes finally landed at her, she threw him a really grateful and appreciating smile.

"Thanks, Daisuke,"

"Ah, it's not a big deal…" Daisuke blushed a bit, and showed her the question book.

"Take a look. He was fooling us around, that he made the first 100 questions seemed really hard and the rest were very very easy, so that when we first saw the questions and didn't try to work for it, we would have given up, despite that the last 100 questions were as easy as piece of cake," Daisuke explained. Hikari had to giggle, but then quickly rose and soon take a bath.

Meanwhile, Takeru were marathoning around. He had assured Daisuke's parent and Jun that Daisuke was okay and asked them to bring the goggle boy's stuff for today's school. They handed it to the blond, and he bowed before dashed back to Yagami's apartment.

* * *

"Fwaaah, last night was really an eventful one!" Daisuke exclaimed, his hands were holding spoon and fork. He, Taichi and Hikari had already taken a bath [ not together at the same time of course ], and now were at the dining table.

"I didn't expect that it takes lot of times even until midnight, but I'm glad that you all can finish it. Thank you Daisuke for helping Hikari," Yagami Yuuko, Taichi and Hikari's mother thanked him.

"No… I should be the one who thanked for allowing me sleep here and now having a breakfast here. After all, Hikari did work a lot and I just copied my work from her…" Daisuke scratched his neck nervously, and they all laughed together.

"Sorry for being late!" Takeru suddenly opened the door, and was ashamed that they all had gathered together.

"Ah, sorry sorry for my rudeness!" Takeru bowed bashfully, that he had entered someone's apartment without even knocking it.

"It's okay Takeru. We know you're in hurry," Taichi replied.

"Here, Daisuke," Takeru handed him some pile of books and clothe.

"But I've already had Taichi's old clothes here, and it fit me well," Daisuke said, mentioning the outfit that now he had worn. It seemed fit him well, and as Taichi took a good look at him, he felt like he was seeing his old self.

"Uh, that's okay. By the way, can I sit here?" Takeru asked politely.

"For sure. You all need to hurry, because the school will be started in ten minutes!" Taichi grinned and they ate their breakfast in hurry.

* * *

"Thanks for all!" both Takeru and Daisuke bowed to Yagami Yuuko.

"It's really a pleasure for us to have you here," she smiled warmly and Hikari went out too.

"We're off!" they yelled together, and Yuuko could only smile.

* * *

"So, who has already finished all?" the teacher asked. No one could be seen nodded. Mostly all of them were grumbling all the way for the insane homework.

"There's no one who can work 200 questions in a day, sensei!" someone yelled, and the others started to yell the same statement too.

However, Daisuke rose from his seat so did Hikari and Takeru.

"So, you three have finished it?" the teacher checked their books, and smiled.

"What can you learn?" the teacher asked.

"It's simple. No matter how hard and how much we need to work, we should have tried first," Daisuke grinned.

"Yah. We worked very hard and it's a relief that we could finish it on time!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Well, there's nothing impossible as long as we have comrades," Takeru added.

The whole class grew silent.

* * *

Random writing again !_! well, it's really great if we have friends who can always stay by our side and keep working together even when it seems impossible.


	33. Friendship

A/N : This chapter is really short. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 33**

**Friendship**

"He's late…" Takeru mumbled for himself. He was waiting Daisuke at the school's field, that the goggle boy had promised him to go to Hikari's apartment together. Hikari was the first to leave the school, saying that she didn't feel good.

That's why now the blond waited patiently for Daisuke. They decided to buy some medicine and fruit for Hikari before going to her apartment.

"Hey Takeru!" realizing had called his name, Takeru spun backward.

"Oh, what is it, Tora?" Takeru asked.

Tora was one of his classmates, that had known well as the flawless student among the school. He's smart, good at sport, and rich. But, he also had been acknowledged because his arrogance that out of limit.

"Oh nothing. I just want to tell you that I saw Daisuke before…" Tora smirked. He had a plan to ruin Takeru's group. He was really jealous about their affection toward each other, because he himself had no close friend with.

"… he met me and said like this ; 'Hah, that Takeru. I'm going alone to Hikari so that she will be mine ! Just stand there until midnight, fool!'. Some kind of that," Tora explained.

Takeru blinked his eyes as he glanced at his watch. He had realized that he had already waited for Daisuke for an hour.

"Why don't you go home and beat him tomorrow?" Tora suggested. A devious smirk on his face wasn't evident, but Takeru could know it.

"Tora, if you hate us that bad, don't try to use that low way," Takeru smiled toward him. Tora gasped, but then yelled back.

"But I'm here to tell you the truth! I'm not lying, you just really fool to believe him this far!"

Takeru rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You're wasting your time here," Takeru then gazed at the sky, admiring the light orange sky with the white milk cloud.

"Idiot. Just wait here until you die! He will never come here!" Tora was now mad at him. What's on earth that he believed that goggle-boy like that?

"Maybe I'm idiot. But if becoming an idiot means that Daisuke and Hikari will be together with me, then I have no problem with it," Takeru grinned at the now angered boy.

The blond faked a cough, and then continued.

"Daisuke is really kind. He will never say and do what you have told me before. Even that's true he often lies to me for a prank, you will be surprised that I can know which lie that belongs to him," Takeru glanced to the side, and found that Tora had gone.

He sighed, before focusing on his hearing because he heard a hurried footsteps.

"Ooooi!" Daisuke yelled from the gate and keep running toward him. Takeru threw him a grin as he stopped to catch some breath.

"What's happened?" Takeru asked.

"I was obliged to help Yamada-sensei for some decoration, and she gives me this for her thanks," Daisuke showed him a handful of coin.

"Wow!" Takeru exclaimed, and helped to collect the coin that had dropped because Daisuke couldn't hold it all in his palm.

"Come on. We're going late if we keep standing here," Takeru smiled, and Daisuke grinned for the reply.

"Hey Takeru. Do you think I'm not coming on time for some purpose?" Daisuke asked his friend.

The blond smiled, widely.

"Of course not. You will NEVER make me wait for you for a long time," Takeru mocked him as he emphasized the word, earning a whack on his head.

For the rest of the time, they laughed together and sharing some drink that Daisuke had bought for him.

* * *

_"Believing each other is what friends are supposed to do," _

* * *

This chapter is mostly similar with the episode when Yamato has some doubt with Jyou's frequent mistakes, that he thinks Jyou did it purposely.

Please don't mind with the OC. I have no intention with the name, just simple & random.

Also, since that I accidentally put Courage and Friendship in a row, that means I'll put the other element of crests for the next 5 chapters :D ( Light had already used for Chapter 10 )

Reviews are deeply appreciated. See you !


	34. Knowledge

A/N : This chapter is really really short [kind of drabble]. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 34**

**Knowledge**

Two boys were sitting on a park's bench. The younger wiggled his sneakers quietly, and the older one stared at the sky.

Silence wasn't a good idea, so the older spoke out.

"Hey Iori…"

The young brunette finally glanced at him.

"What do you need, Ken-san?" he replied.

Ken laughed. Sure, even that Iori was the youngest in the group, he really was polite and matured than the other.

"Don't say such something like that," the blue-haired boy laughed again.

"Sorry," Iori found himself apologizing.

"No need to," Ken sighed, gazing at the sky again.

Iori was soon joining him to stare at the light blue sky. Few birds were migrating to the other side of the world, while the sun was covered by dark cloud.

"Sorry…" Ken suddenly said.

Iori blinked for a few times.

"For what, Ken-san?" he asked.

"You know… well… even that it had been ended, it's still haunting me some times…" Ken forced a smile, and then sighed again.

"… being an Emperor isn't what I really want to. I just…" Iori looked at the older boy with concern. At the past, he was really really hate him for being that kind of jerk. That's why he knew what Ken was implying, and now he felt ton of guilty.

"Ken-san, past can't be changed. We can only live within its responsibilties," Iori merely smiled, and kicking some non-existent dust.

"Regretting something by fixing it, it's the way to ease your sins, Ken-san. And, you have done it, so there's nothing to be worried for," the brunette continued.

Ken was listening at the young boy carefully. For his age, it's clearly doubtfull when he could speak out something like that.

However, Iori was the 'descendant' of the Knowledge. And, his crest wasn't meant nothing with it. Although that he's the youngest, he was the wisest and held the most responsibility for himself.

Smiling while gazing to the sky again, Ken smiled.

"Thanks,"

"No need to," Iori replied with his reply before, and they both laughed.


	35. Love

A/N : I know sorry isn't enough. I've been abandoning this daily-update fic for 5 days. To be honest, I'm not doing this with no reason. I'm not in my health, though, coughing is one of my seasonal sickness that I need lot of time to get rid of it ( about one-two months ). So, sorry if you're waiting for the next update.

Since that I missed 5 days, eh? I promise I'll make it up today and update 5 chapters in a row. So, please stay tuned again !

**Chapter 35**

**Love**

"Uhm…" Ken murmured on his way to the amusement park. His eyes sighted a blond that was really familiar for him, waving his arms toward his direction.

Sighing, the blue-haired boy quickened his move and went through the crowd.

"You're really late! I think you'll not have the ticket," Takeru grinned, while Ken could only smile in reply.

"Sorry," he sent him an apologetic smile, in which Takeru returned, again, with humorous grin.

"Come on!" the blond slapped the back of his friend.

"We're here after all, so let's have some fun!" Takeru exclaimed as he began to look around, picking his choice of where they should go first.

"Er… Takeru… we're here not for that kind-" learning that his words weren't even going through the blond's head that it's now filled with joy and determination to ride some roller coaster, Ken smiled. Sure, Takeru still had some of his childish side even that Ken could say he was a bit matured than him and Daisuke.

* * *

"So, can we start now?" Ken handed his companion a cotton candy that was still in its plastic wrapper. Seeing that the blond wasn't listening at him, again, a kind of smirk rise at Ken's face. He smacked the blond's head with the floaty sweets in his hand, making Takeru came to his sense.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I remember now," he then proceeded to sat on the bench and later Ken joined him.

"So… what should I do?" Ken timidly asked.

"It's a bit astonishing a genious like you don't know something like that," ignoring Ken's frustated face, Takeru stuck his tongue out while pulling one of his eyelid down.

"Come on, we need some-

"Heeey!" the enthusiastic yell was enough to made both of them gasped.

"Uhm… she's here, so-" Ken glanced to his side, only to be shocked that the blond was no longer here. He shifted his gaze toward the street, earning a vision of him running away and had one cotton candy in his grip.

"See ya Ken! Good luck~" Takeru shouted from faraway, which made Ken grumbled.

Miyako catched some breath before looking around.

"I'm here…" Ken whispered, but to his surprise Miyako could hear that.

"Ah, so you're here! And, where's Takeru? I thought you say that you'll come with him…" Miyako mumbled.

"Uhm…" Ken was not that kind of dull to learn what's Takeru reason to leave. He's quite sure that he wanted 'them' to be alone. Seriously, Ken had only invited him to help him ( not including Daisuke, because he's sure that goggle-boy would only laugh and piss him off ), and now he left without saying anything about the reason he was invited here.

"What are you thinking about?" Miyako asked, tilted her head to the side.

Ken lifted his head, and smiled warmly toward her.

"It's nothing…" he assured her. Miyako returned the smile, sharing eye-contact, and they both got lost in each other eyes.

Soundlessly, Ken watched her carefully. Inside him, he kept resisting of not doing something out of control. Beyond his sight, was a graceful, kind, and sympathetic girl. For only staring at her, he felt like heaven was really close with him. A mental note came in that he should stop to watch some over-romantic drama.

Unconsciously, he moved his hand forward. His thumb gently caressing her cheeks, which Miyako then blinked and flushed deeply.

Ken smiled and took his hand back.

"You know, you're really a nice person," Ken hung his head on the edge of the bench, watching the sky quietly.

"That's not a surprise if you held Crest of Love," Ken then moved closer to Miyako, who was completely stuck in bliss and trance, not believing nor wanting to end this moment.

"Kind, caring each other… always soothing, and give the other warmth of love…" Ken finally smiled, before put both of his hands on both of her hands.

"Won't you mind if I'll stay with you for your love one?" he merely asked, a faithful and grateful smile on his face. There was no sign of embarrassment ; he was telling the truth, not only his own feelings.

With a closed-eye smile, Miyako squeezed his palm.

"Just promise me you're not going to leave me,"

* * *

Wahaa! Official then :p

I'm a bit confused to make this part, rather using Miyako, Hikari, or Sora. Both Sora and Hikari are occupied in triangle, so I won't make some of them, in order not ruining their friendship. But, Kenyako are official, so I have no problem with it :p

Ah, I almost forget! Thanks for the review! It makes my spirit back, because for +/- 20 chapters, only HappytheExceed who had reviewed yet. Once again, thanks!

Proceed to the next chapter please !


	36. Purity

**Chapter 36**

**Purity**

_Hikari had never did any mistakes with purposes._

If she did any mistakes, she would regret it all of her times, and would never forget her fault from her very life.

_Hikari had always blamed herself even that wasn't her fault._

Taichi was the one who knew it very well. When Hikari got sick, he pulled her out to play soccer, insisting that sport would give her health back. In the process, Hikari fell to the ground, and later carried to the hospital. She had lost her conscious, because the fever was going worse. Taichi felt really guilty, indeed he got slapped by his mother. He was the one who had the responsibilty of Hikari's lost-conscious. He promised to himself that he would say his deepest apologize to her when she had awaken later.

But, when she got her conscious back, what the first thing she said to Taichi?

"Onii-chan, _gomen_, I can't kick the ball well,"

A proof that the young Hikari had never blamed anyone for their mistakes. She could only say that life must go on, and we lived this world with all of consequences of our mistakes that had already happened in the past.

Another time, when she was left alone in the city full of Guardromon, back at the Digital World. Daisuke blamed Takeru, Takeru blamed himself. But, Hikari wasn't blaming either of them, member of the group. As long as they could reconsider their fault, there's nothing to be bothered with.

_Hikari, and Takeru, didn't like darkness._

Darkness was only giving sorrow, miserable cry, and lot of negative things. When darkness had risen, Hikari couldn't stand that thing. Darkness could only make people suffer, and Hikari hated when she had to see her friends, her companions, her family, even the person that she didn't know was suffering. As for the wielder of light, she had never given up against the darkness.

_Hikari had a gentle heart_

Friends and family were the two important things in Hikari's heart. She cherished them very nicely, so that she wouldn't see them suffer. She loved to see everyone around her laughing and smiling. She would always help the other if they're down. She felt sad when they were sad. She tried her best to cheer them up and always keep together with them. She had always wanted to make an endless of happiness around her.

_Hikari is no doubt a saint for herself, heart full with purity of light._

* * *

Short, and weird. Take my deepest apology if you're not enjoying this chapter well. Sorry.

Proceed to the next chapter please !


	37. Reliability

**Chapter 37**

**Reliabilty**

"So, you've done my homework right, Daisuke?" Hikari, was really unsure and not believing her ears when she heard Takeru said the words.

"Takeru?" Hikari blinked, and the blond could only grin at the girl's curiousity.

"Relax. It's only a small chit-chat, well… and some bet," Takeru winked, before turning his back again to its position before. He was dealing with Daisuke that Takeru for once would give his homework to Daisuke to be worked by that goggle-boy. Takeru sighed quietly, not having the idea of his agreement before.

Daisuke positioned his hands at his hip while smirking, a confident one.

"Of course I have!" the goggle boy exclaimed as he took out a book.

"Look at th-" he then had just realized that there's only one paper slipped inside the book. He took out that one paper and lifted the book up and started to shake it. For no luck, there's no doubt that only one paper was present.

"Daisuke?" Takeru raised his eyebrow when he saw Daisuke's paled face.

"I FORGOT TO BRING IT! I'LL BE BACK LATER!" he hastily dashed out, not letting Takeru to say even a word.

"Wa- wait! Ah…" Takeru groaned desperately.

"What's the matter Takeru?" Hikari peeked out from the door, to check if the teacher was on the way to their class or not.

"No… it's close to 7 AM. I wonder if he can go back and forth that quick…" he murmured, though he believed in his friend.

"I hope he will…" Hikari mumbled.

"Beside… I can copy his work with another paper…" Takeru then realized that his paper of question was carried by Daisuke. Daisuke's and Takeru's paper of question was different, so Takeru couldn't copy it. Without it, he couldn't give the assignment to the teacher.

"Well, just hope that he'll be there on time," with his last murmur, Takeru went in the class.

* * *

Daisuke was running all the way on the street, often almost bumped with another bystander. He rushed to his apartment, almost broke the door, and went in before starting to search for the paper. Even that meant he would mess up his room, he didn't care. For him, his promise was the number one place.

"Got it!" Daisuke exclaimed proudly as he grabbed two piece of papers. He gripped it tighter and ran back to the school. What he didn't expect, when he went out and release his grip from the knop, one of the papers fell down.

With about twenty minutes, he arrived at his class. Along with hurried footsteps, he rushed to the door and hardly opened it, surprising everyone inside the class.

Luckily, the teacher wasn't here yet. Daisuke quickly went to his place.

"Ha! See?" Daisuke handed him the paper, but it's only one.

Takeru, who was now concerned about his friends that was sweating like hell could only smile. Daisuke was good at sport, for his own luck. IF not, he wouldn't sure that he could run back and forth with such that haste and not faint on the way.

"Thanks Dai," the blond tried to hid the paper away, but Daisuke had just realized it.

"Wait. It's only one? WHAT?!" the goggle-boy screamed loudly as he scratched his messy hair nondelightfully.

"Relax Dai. This is the question's paper, so I guess I can work it by-

With a second, Daisuke grabbed the paper and now it was in his grip.

"You're not going to do it. I am who have the responsibilty to work it," Daisuke said sharply, and took out a pencil and a paper before going busy with the work.

Takeru groaned for Daisuke's unlimited stubborness, though he had to hide a smile. He had known well about him, so it's not a surprising one if he found him with such that state. He glanced to his right side, learning about Hikari's silent compliment.

Hikari was smiling at her friends. Sure, Daisuke was really a good leader. He carried a big responsibilty and he could bear with it. In this case, with no doubt Daisuke had always kept his promise.

* * *

_People who always keep their promise, their reliabilty is no need to be asked for._


	38. Hope

**Chapter 38**

**Hope**

"Only today!" Yohi-sensei slammed the book on the table, seemed frustated.

"But sensei, Takeru isn't present today! How can we play the drama?!" Daisuke almost raised his voice, in an equal annoyment.

"But I need the assignment now!" she demanded, making both Hikari and Daisuke cringed from the high-pitched voice.

"Sensei, we're really sorry but there's no one who offers to replace Takeru's role… even there's one, how can sensei put the score for Takeru when he's not present?" Hikari politely asked, which made the teacher grew frustated more.

"I don't care! Just blame your friend that isn't present today if I write zero for your score!"

"Sensei!" Daisuke stood up, clenching his fist.

"We may be only a disciple, but we do have limit for our patience. How could you say that we MUST do the drama today if Takeru isn't here?! HOW?" anger boiled from Daisuke's head, and Hikari could only poke his shoulder gently to calm him down.

The tense was growing up. Yohi stared sharply right at Daisuke, and the goggle boy returned the glare with no sign of fear. It's nearly impossible to showed her their drama if one of their personel wasn't here.

In a sudden, the door knocked and opened at the same time. Here, stood a familiar figure that made the three of them suddenly melted.

* * *

"You're really moooorooon," Daisuke tackled Takeru's head, who had just gotten into the infirmary. Beside him, Hikari was handing him some medicine and soft bread.

They had just finished their drama-play. Because Takeru wasn't in his health, it made his role as the lazy gatekeeper seemed pretty real.

Both Hikari and Daisuke were still astonished about how the blond managed to come to school. Last night, they had messaged each other, reminding each other about their play tomorrow. Unluckily, Takeru caught a severe flu during the night, so he felt very sorry when he said he's absent today.

What they didn't expect, in the high tense and critical moment, he appeared with silly grin while having some paper in his grip, must be a permission from principal teacher for coming late.

"But, thanks…" Daisuke smiled widely, giving the blond a gratitude gesture.

"Takeru… you don't have to come this far when you're still sick…" Hikari gently rubbed Takeru's left arm.

"… but, I'm lying if I said that I didn't hope a miracle will happen before," she giggled, and soon Daisuke and Takeru laughed.

"… me too! I was hoping that teacher goes away and never appear again, and the second mostly impossible hope, I hope you're there!" Daisuke exclaimed, raising his arm on the air. Takeru laughed again, weakly.

"And now I just hope that you can go back to home as soon as possible. This place is kinda disgusting, though," the goggle boy continued, his accent of speaking of such a really honest thing made Hikari giggled and Takeru laughed silently.

"Hey, I thought you'll welcome me here," the blond whined.

"Hahaha," Daisuke laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just please take a good rest until the bell rang," Hikari whispered, and the resumed her words. "… even that I have to agree about Daisuke's statement before…" she, and Takeru laughed lightly.

"Well then, take care!" the duo left Takeru alone in the infirmary, thanks to their lesson time.

Takeru was smiling to himself. As the child of hope, he had always coincidentally appeared in most critical times.

But, when he was stuck in that critical time itself? Who will be his hope?

As he rolled over the uncomfortable bed, he felt that his fever wasn't going down. He sneezed and coughed for a few times, before murmuring something.

"Onii-chan…"

Magically, just after he said that, Yamato went in the infirmary harshly.

"TAKERU!" he yelled. Takeru blinked his eyes, perplexed with what he had seen now.

"Onii-chan?" he tilted his head weakly.

"How could you go to school when you're sick?! You need to have some rest! Come on, let's go home. I'll deal with those bitchy permission," even that Yamato was a bit harsh, he was really care about his younger brother.

* * *

_A hope in hope. There are so many hopes that it seems never end. That's why we always need a hope inside us to prevent ourselves in a desperation and pesimist._

* * *

Pretty sure this one is kinda hilarious. The next isn't Light, because as I've already said, Light has already present on Chapter 10. So, I'll make something a bit different, and maybe weird…

To the last one! Thanks for keep reading!


	39. Sky

**Chapter 39**

**Sky**

Obvious, night was a time to sleep. It's not something to be bothered with when lot of people had already cling on the bed, hugging their pillow or even some dolls.

However, on Yagami's apartment, two red-brown orbs were staring outside. Her point finger was moving across her view, seemed like she's making a line. She glanced at the moon ; it was the full one. Gleaming its soothing light, Hikari smiled widely. She really wanted to go to the sky, if she had wings. Sky was full of interesting things for her. Unless, the most brightest and hot round-ball shaped called sun.

The ray of light made its way through the curtain, gently shone toward the double bed. Taichi slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as he yawned and stretched his arm to the air. Glancing to his right side, he found out that his sister wasn't asleep yet.

"Have some problem, Hikari?" Taichi asked lazily. Sure, he had just woken up from his slumber.

"Uhm…" the brunette girl could only murmur. A tap on her shoulder was soon enough to made her gaze shifted away from the pale sky.

"Feel free to share it with mee!" Taichi whispered loudly. This time, Hikari was the one who blinked her eyes before giggling softly. She punched her older brother shoulder lightly, and they laughed together, of course in low volume.

Regaining his composure, Taichi rose and sat on the table, watching the sky happily.

"This is why you can't sleep?" he said, not asking a question. It's a mere statement, though, that he had known his sister well, so did he had learnt for himself that this night sky was quite a beautiful one. There's only few dark cloud that invaded the dancing stars.

"I don't know… I think they always call me to watch them," Taichi fell from his seat when he heard Hikari's hilarious explanation.

"Whoa… what's that up to?" he groaned.

"Just some of my mind. I think you said that I can freely share mine with you," Hikari giggled when she saw her brother flustered face, coming to his embarrassment that he had forgotten his words himself.

"Hmm…" Taichi leaned forward, resting his chin on both of his palms. His knees were supporting his head to see the sky.

Stars were still dazzling, but then they were 'swallowed' by the dark cloud that had just passed over. Only a few of them that could be seen now.

Hikari puffed her cheeks, whining. Taichi saw this and then laughed as he stroke her hairs playfully, earning another whine from the girl.

"Come on, it's time to sleep," he said and went to his bed. But, Hikari was still remained on her place. Her eyes were locked with the moon ; she saw all reflection of her necessary persons in it. Her brother, family, friends, pal, and all.

She took a last gaze to the milky moon, and whispered.

"Good night all,"

Smiling widely, she yawned and moved the chair aside before closing the window and the curtain.

* * *

Yaha! I promise for the next time this won't be happened again!

Reviews are deeply appreciated ! See you!


	40. Quiet

A/N : My deepest apology because I abandon this fic for week. I won't do this if my coughing isn't going worse, and recently I need to work lot and with the deadline comes near. So, please let me make it up as I did before for 5 days, and this time for 7 days.

And also, I'm lacking with idea because I've rewatched Digimon Adventure, and still none of Zero Two I've watched. It makes me more to Taichi-Sora-Yamato than Daisuke-Takeru-Hikari, so don't blame me if the next few chapters content more TaiYamaSora. They're not a slide anymore for me.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 40**

**Quiet**

"Oi Takeru!" Daisuke called his friend, who was sitting right in front of him.

The blond gave nothing in response, so he called again.

"Takeru!" the goggle-boy raised his voice. His eyes were watching the boy in front of him, who was clad with dark-coloured hoodie-jacket. He seemed to have caught a flu, so he wore it even in the class, even he wore the hoodie part that now was covering the back of his head.

Still, Takeru wasn't responding to his call.

Daisuke gave a loud sigh, and then decided to do his work alone. Surely, Takeru was really good at Mathemathics, something that Daisuke both hate and like from him. Hate as he was for a bit jealous, and like for work it out for him.

Sitting back on his chair, grumbling a few times, the goggle-boy began to write down something on his book.

It didn't need a long time for him to give up and throw away his pencil furiously.

"Oi Takeru!" Daisuke almost yelled, but he kept his voice down, not wanting anyone to stare at them.

Whimpering faintly, he heaved a sigh before picking up his pencil. With a gulp, he threw it slowly to Takeru's hat. Surprisingly, it didn't cause the blond to react as it rolled back to Daisuke's hand.

Losing his patience, Daisuke bent forward and shook Takeru's shoulder harshly.

"Takeru!" but when Daisuke stopped shaking him, Takeru's body almost fell thanks to the gravity.

With a quick reflex, Daisuke caught him and brought him back to his chair. He then realized that he had just heard a snore.

"Is he... sleeping?" he let out a faint giggle, couldn't help but smile.

Takeru stayed silent, eyes-closed. Daisuke got curious as he leaned forward.

"WHOA!" two light-blue orbs suddenly lit up and a roar was heard, catching Daisuke in surprise.

"GAH!" it sent him on his back, a loud bump was heard when his back hit the ground.

Takeru was practically laughing in tears at Daisuke's face. Daisuke gave him a glare, but that didn't stop him from laughing. Later, after Daisuke recovered from the shock and surprise, he laughed too.

A moment passed, and Daisuke slapped the back of his friend hardly.

"Why are you doing that?" the goggle boy whispered, still whining.

"Were you expecting me to sleep all the time?" Takeru smirked, learning that his act of drama was getting better. Daisuke simply nodded.

"I'm wearing this, idiot," the blond mocked his friend as he showed him black earphone that had attached on his ears for awhile.

Daisuke blinked for a few times.

"Oh," was the only reply from him.

"I was worried if you had fainted…" Daisuke whispered quietly. This time, Takeru blinked.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to cause you to worry…" he whispered back.

"Uhm… can you share one with me?" Daisuke was now sitting beside Takeru, who handed him the right-side of his earphone.

Staying quiet with just one-side earphone, they both listened to the music, which was not surprisingly a mellow one. Daisuke began to narrow his eyes, and close them slowly

Hikari headed to her seat when she came into the classroom, and was surprised that both of her friends were sleeping ; Daisuke's head rested on Takeru's shoulder while Takeru's head rested on the edge of the chair.

Suddenly, a mischievous idea came to her mind. Giggling softly, she took a marker and wanted to 'paint' some art on their face.

But…

"WHOAA!" the sudden yelp caused her to fall to her back.

"KYAA!"

And Hikari became the second victim of sleeping prank.


	41. Flowers

**Chapter 41**

**Flowers**

Daisuke was looking for friend to accompany him killing his time. Takeru wasn't really bothered with it, though, he was free. But, he had no idea when Daisuke was guiding him to a flower-tending shop.

The blond merely chuckled, because he knew well that his friend had no sense of the beauty and ellegance of flower. However, when Daisuke picked a daffodil, he blinked.

"For what?" he finally asked, a question that he should have asked when they first entered the shop.

"Just pick what you want and like," Daisuke smirked. It was really clear that Daisuke was randomly picking the flower.

Takeru sighed, still unsure of what his friend wanted to. He deliberately picked up yellow tulips and some red roses.

He handed it to Daisuke, who was raising his eyebrow toward him.

"Such a good choice. I'm not wrong if you're a girly type," Takeru blushed five shades red when Daisuke said that.

"Hey, being good at flowers doesn't always mean girly," he protested, earning a grin from the goggle-boy.

"Relax, just kidding," Daisuke replied slowly, and went to the cashier to pay. However, Takeru widened his eyes of what he saw there.

"Hey Takeru!" Sora exclaimed, waving her hands toward him. Daisuke smirked of Takeru's dumbfounded face.

* * *

"Yah, recently, I've been learning to tend flower," Sora picked up Daisuke's flowers, and then gently placed them one by one in a white vase. Suspiciously, Sora was giggling all the way when she was in progress to tend the flower well.

"Since when?" Takeru curiously asked.

"The time when I can spend my time more with my mom," Sora gave him a warm smile, signaling that she didn't want any of the similar topic going forward.

"Oh… okay," Takeru made no comment, and watched quietly at the redhead's skilled hand, so did Daisuke.

"It's ready!" she handed him the now nice-looking and colour-setting of the flowers inside the vase.

"Wow!" the boys exclaimed, both perplexed with the awesomeness of the soccer's girl.

"Thanks Sora-senpai!" Daisuke finally came out a word, and handed her the cash.

"Come back here whenever you want!" she happily replied, still giggling.

* * *

"So, have you gotten it, Takeru?" Daisuke sneered at the blond. Takeru smiled widely.

"Of course I've figured it out," without words from Daisuke, he had expected that Daisuke planned to give it to Hikari.

However, he blinked his eyes when their final destination was Daisuke's apartment.

Daisuke grinned sheepishly at his friend face.

"See, this day is my sister's birthday. Although she's pretty annoying, me as her brother cannot prohibit myself to not giving her a present," Daisuke explained. Takeru gave him a casual yet supporting smile.

"Go on,"

With that, Daisuke went in his apartment and yelled "Happy Birthday Nee-san!" as he handed her the vase.

"Waaa so beautiful!" she hugged her lil bro in appreciation.

"Apparently, Takeru helped me to pick it up," Daisuke's thumb was at Takeru's direction, who stood on the door awkwardly.

"Uhm… happy birthday Jun-san!" he suddenly said.

"As expected for Yamato's brother!" Jun hugged Takeru too, and Takeru could feel warm, relaxing and soothing in her arms. He soon learned that Jun was really a kind and impulsive person.

"Err… you can let go of me now…" Takeru whispered slowly.

"Oh yah! I forgot that I bake some cake for you all!" she smiled widely, and she received two grins from the boys.

"Yay!" they all exclaimed in unison, later having their time for enjoying the moment of happiness.


	42. Simplicity

**Chapter 42**

**Simplicity**

"_Speech the password_," the security said in robotic tone.

Takeru scratched his white hat desperately, looking for another option of answer.

"Zero Two!" he tried.

"_The password is false_," the robotic tone replied.

Takeru gave a sigh, before taking of his headphone. He was playing a FPS offline game, and he was facing the quest to open the door. This took him almost a week to discover, but he didn't even had idea of what was the password.

So, he called both Daisuke and Ken to his apartment for some help.

Ken was the first to arrive.

"Sorry for late. The train has some delay," the blue-haired boy apologized.

"It's nothing. Come and see here," Ken bent down, and looked at the laptop screen. It only content a weapon-holding arm – as for FPS game – and a security guard who was wearing a mask like SAS did and stood right beside the door. He also stared at few holes at the door, meaning that Takeru had tried to break it down.

"Hmm… it's a bit hard," Ken thought for a while, and Takeru waited patiently, his finger frequently tapped the mouse.

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing Daisuke.

"Hey!" he called as he untied his shoes and went in.

"You're late!" both of boys inside yelled, making the goggle-boy flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on! We need to discover this before my brain exploded!" Takeru whined loudly. Ken still had no idea, surprisingly, for the genious one.

However, Daisuke just simply chuckled when he saw and was told by Takeru about the complication.

"It's easy, right?" he moved the mouse so that the pointer was at the guard.

"_Speech the password_," it spoke the same.

Daisuke reached the headphone, and raised his voice up.

"Idiot!" he yelled. Takeru and Ken choked a breath when they heard the words, and laughed their butt off.

"_The password is false,"_ Daisuke smirked when he heard the reply.

"There's no way the password is idiot, Da-" Takeru's words was interrupted by Daisuke's next word.

Enormous confident in him, Daisuke spoke the word clearly.

"False,"

The gate surprisingly opened, and the screen showed that there were some enemies inside. With quick move, Daisuke shot them all down.

"See? It's not that hard," the goggly boy bragged as he stole a glance to both his friends, mouth agape.

"Hey, why are you so surprised like that? I think he has told us the answer," Daisuke chuckled, and it made them laughed again.

"Well, simple but makes everyone think," Ken said, even that he wasn't satisfied with the answer yet.

"If you can solve it without thinking, then why do you think about it so hadly?" Takeru remarked, and once again they laughed together.


	43. Mosquito

A/N : If you only check this last chapter for this day, then I suggest you look for three previous chapters, which are my made-up for being late and not updating for a week. The rest three chapters plus one chapter for tomorrow, with total of four, will be updated tomorrow. Once again, sorry.

**Chapter 43**

**Mosquito**

Mosquito was one of few animals that were disturbing human a lot.

Especially, when the night had come and everyone was tired.

Yamato was cooking at his apartment, readying dinner for his dad. He focused and focused, until a 'ngggg' sound came to his hearing.

"Huh?" he murmured. Ignoring it, he continued. But then, he felt something tiny landed on his right hand and stung, causing him to snatch his arm back.

He hissed silently, and then sighed. Reaching his arm to his phone, he quickly brought it closer.

"Hello!"

"Oi Taichi, can you come over?" Yamato directly asked.

"For sure. But what's with night-call?" the former leader asked back.

"Uhm… you can go or not?" the blond flinched a bit from Taichi's natural curiousity.

"Okay okay, slow down geez. There in ten minutes," and the phone hung close.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Taichi quickly asked when the door was opened by Yamato.

"Just…" he let him went in, and sat on the couch.

"Just what?"

"Can you help me,… doing a little favor?" the wielder of friendship nervously asked.

"As long as it doesn't something weird, I will," Taichi replied proudly, showing his usual grin.

Yamato smiled, and then whispered.

"Get rid of mosquitos here,"

Taichi blinked a few times, before raising his arm up in the air in annoyment.

"What are you talking about? Just call the fogging service, I-

"Please?" Yamato wasn't usually begging, but this time that buggy animal was pissing him off.

"…kay, but I'm not doing this for a long time,"

"Thanks!" Yamato grinned, although he called him there just so that the mosquitos had another 'target' than him.

Just when he left him a minute, a noisy sound came. Peeking in, Yamato had to resist his laughter when he saw Taichi running around the room, a spatula in his grip, looked like he was hitting air, though that Yamato knew well he was chasing the mosquito.

"Come here you jerk!" and Yamato had to laugh when he was shown Taichi's really childish side.

Taichi seemed know that he was being watched, so he turned around, noticing that Yamato was watching him, and then grinned.

"Sorry, I got overexcited with this," then, he continued his rant and air-slashing. Yamato couldn't help but smile.

With a grin, the blond picked up a pan, which he didn't use for his cooking before. Feeling a presence beside him, Taichi shifted his gaze.

"Let me help you," Yamato smirked. Taichi smirked too, as they exchanged a nod.

With that, they went together to a tough battle against the mosquitos, which had a really good evasion…


	44. You

**Chapter 44**

**You**

"You're really mean! Why do you leave me alone?!"

"Hikari, I-

"You're silly! You even forgot to bring my book!"

"Takeru, listen to-

"You're idiot! Don't pretend to be a smart one!"

"Miyako-san, wait-

"Daisuke, how many time you'll repeat your mistakes?"

"Ken, this isn't what-

"No excuses!" the four of them yelled, causing Daisuke to wince and murmur sadly to himself.

But, everyone then sighed. Miyako then opened up.

"It's true that sometimes-

"Often," Takeru chuckled, cutting out Miyako's words.

"Okay. It's true that you often do something silly…" Miyako warmly smiled, even though the goggle boy was still looking at the ground.

"But…" Ken stepped forward, gently tapped Daisuke's shoulder.

"Those all what make you,… you," Takeru spoke out, and these all enough to make Daisuke have some confident to pull his face up.

"Uhm… so, I'm Daisuke the silly boy?" his innocent statement caught them in a howling laughter, except Hikari.

She eventually giggled, and squeezed Daisuke's palm with hers.

"You're not silly, Daisuke," she giggled again. "Sorry before, I didn't mean it," Daisuke whimpered, and it caused Hikari to giggle more.

"I know you're not that kind of moron. You just pretend to be silly, to make us happy for your foolish act," soon, she let go of him. Everyone had stopped their laugh.

Receiving smiles from them, Daisuke smiled too.

_"No matter how silly you are, still, without you around… we're nothing,"_


	45. Kiss

**Chapter 45**

**Kiss**

It wasn't an usual day when Daisuke went straight to Hikari's seat right after the bell rang.

"Hikari?" he called. The brunette girl was still busy with her book, and finally she raised her face.

"Yah?" she responded, smiling warmly.

"Err…" Daisuke began to nervous, and for no luck, Hikari realized this.

"What's happening, Daisuke?" she asked as she tilted her head to a side.

Daisuke smiled mischievously, and then he whispered right to her ears.

"Can I kiss you?"

The words caused Hikari to shiver, flushed, and she scooted away as she jumped away from her bench, a quick reflex and reaction.

"W…what ?" she tried to assure herself if her hearing had some problem.

"Y' know… I bet you've heard that," Daisuke blushed as he realized how blunt the word was.

Hikari just smiled, thinking a solution for Daisuke's answer.

_Prank for Prankster._

She gently offered a hand, which Daisuke accepted gladly.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Hikari began. Daisuke nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Book or floor?" she raised a book, which confused Daisuke a lot. He then gave a random answer.

"Floor,"

"Okay, so… back to your request…" Hikari smiled, widely…

A devilish one.

She leaned closer, in which Daisuke gulped and blinked a few times. He leaned closer too…

But, Hikari's feet quickly made a swift move as it tackled against Daisuke's feet. Hikari also swiftly moved aside, and as the result, Daisuke fell on his face.

Hikari couldn't help, but hold her laughter as she giggled.

"That's what you deserve to ask something silly," Hikari stuck her tongue when Daisuke faced her with a mournful look. He then gave a sigh.

"Maybe it's something impossible," he mumbled.

"How about me?" suddenly, another voice came up.

"Watcha?" Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"Hey! That's my word!" Daisuke protested, but for no luck there was no one listened to him.

"About kissing kissing before?" Takeru replied with eyebrow-raising too.

Hikari giggled, and with a blink pushed her books against Takeru's face.

"Daisuke has dated the floor, so say hello to my book!" she kept giggling and pushing forward, until Takeru whined and then she stopped.

"And, if you two still want it so badly, just remember what Onii-chan is going to do~" Hikari drawled. Even that was sounded playful and more like a joke, remembering how protective Taichi made both Takeru and Daisuke sweatdropped.

"No more jokes about kiss,"


	46. Easing

**Chapter 46**

**Easing**

Hikari was running through the hall, her cheeks were having some tears streamed down of it. Pushing everyone she met aside, she finally made her way toward the exit of the school.

It was raining, and the rain was a huge one ; thunder could be heard very loudly. Hikari wiped the rest of her tears, and just as she wanted to dash out of the school, a hand held her wrist.

She shifted her gaze, and was surprised to see Miyako behind her.

"Don't do anything irrational, Hikari-chan," she demanded.

"Let me go! I want to go home!" she protested, surprisingly childishly, as she tried to break free. However, the older girl was stronger than her.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," she demanded, again, as she pulled her an inch inside so that the chill wouldn't go inside her.

"I…"

"Why are you not together with Takeru and Daisuke? Where are those two?" Miyako asked, though she had a few expectations about why they weren't with Hikari when she was in her state now.

"I…" Hikari couldn't even pull up a word as she fell to her knees. Miyako later joined her as she knelt down. She hugged her, trying her best to soothe her.

"Ssh… calm down…" Miyako whispered, and patted the brunette girl's back lightly.

"I… I am not in my mood today, so I avoid them… I'm afraid… that I'll bark at them…" Hikari finally spoke out.

"The-they keep asking, and… and I can't hold it… I don't want to yell to them,…" she looked deeply through Miyako's glasses with her red-brown eyes.

Miyako warmly smiled.

"You know… Takeru and Daisue are worrying sick if you don't tell them… just tell them that you're not in your mood… even so, they'll do their best to cheer you up," the glasses girl hugged Hikari closer.

"But… I just want to be alone so I will not hurt anyone…" Hikari admitted her very reason.

"… the way you act like that is hurting your friends,…" Miyako gently stroke her hairs, feeling each of them.

"I know there's a time when everyone wants to be alone, but being alone isn't what they want most. They just want to share, to ease their pain and problem… so that it won't bother them anymore…" she lifted Hikari's chin softly.

"Aren't these that have happened to you?"

Hikari stayed quiet, feeling the warmth from the hug. It was a friendly and soothing hug, and Hikari knew well she couldn't have it from the boys. Having a hug with opposite gender would make Taichi freaking out. She giggled with the thought.

Miyako, when she heard Hikari's giggle, smiled.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Hikari nodded vigorously.

"Thanks Miyako-chan! I'm glad I have you here!" Hikari hugged her back.

"Ahaha, relax… if you need something that you can't share with either Takeru or Daisuke, just meet me…" she smiled. They shared a look, deeply, before chuckled.

"Girl's talk!" they both exclaimed as they laughed.


	47. Growth

A/N : Hey! I've updated four chapters again, in which mean that I've made up all of the days I left before. And, I just want to tell you, when the reviews are about 70, or at least either of favs or follows of this fic is going to two digit, ( at least ten ), I'll make a special chapter. Really, a special chapter! So, I hope you all can give me some of your opinion through the reviews.

Also, this is the first chapter that has some relation with the digimon ( not mentioning at Chiba ; Plotmon is just mentioned for a name ).

Enjoy please!

**Chapter 47**

**Growth**

Yamato sighed.

He was now lying on the grass-field, near his apartment. Gazing at the sky, he pondered to himself aloud.

"Have I grown up?" he asked.

Forcing the words out wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to keep it in himself. He didn't want anyone to notice that he was still had some doubt in himself.

He whimpered quietly, his mind was rather complicated with both past and future.

Surprisingly, a name came up to his mind.

"Gabumon…"

He was the one who always clung with him, no matter what he decided to do or what he insisted to do.

He always be there, by his side, listening to his ramble, his whining, anything he had in his mind.

Yamato smiled. Now, he was apart from him. There was no longer a presence that always present beside him.

But, he was sure Gabumon believed too that he would have grown up by himself.

Even so, he had already have another person, to look for him.

Just when he thought about it, he felt shadows blurred his sight. He lifted his head up, only to be surprised.

"Taichi! Sora! How could you two be here?" he asked, still surprised to find his friends at late-night.

"Hey, we happened to pass here, so I suggest Taichi to check for you," Sora explained.

"Yah, me and Sora are going to have some movie, but the cinema had already closed," the former leader grumbled silently.

"As silly as usual," Yamato chuckled as he rose from his position.

"Uhm… about your question…" Sora nervously stated. It caused Yamato to gasp.

"You … hear that?" he hoped that Sora was just kidding, or just expecting something wrong.

"… kind like that…" she smiled.

"Listen, no matter how much time takes for you to grow up until you want, we will always be there for you, Yamato," she smiled, again, warmly.

"Though that I'm quite sure you've been growing a lot!" Taichi added.

Yamato smiled to the duo.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Sora replied, smiling toward the bearer of Friendship.

"Hey, since that we're here, why don't we watch some movie at Yamato's apartment?" Taichi suddenly said. The brunette gave his usual grin toward them.

"Fine for me," Yamato smirked.

"Sounds good! Tomorrow is Sunday, so I have no worry to come late~ I also have messaged my mom," Sora said as she pulled her phone out.

"Come on!" Taichi, always with his courage, pulled Sora toward the entrance of the apartment. Yamato laughed a bit, and then gazed back at the sky with grateful smile.

"I know it… I know it…" he repeated the words and keep his smile on his face. He didn't need to worry anymore.

_"Yamato, you are surely have grown up. But, growing up doesn't mean you have to change. If you keep insist to change, then it's okay. But, when everybody around you has already liked you the way you are, then why you still need to change?_ _After all, both your bad and good personalities that make you are yourself."_

_"There is only one of you in this world, Yamato,"_

A sincere smile went across his face. Yamato was sure that he didn't need to worry anymore.

* * *

Yah, Gabumon and Yamato are the best partner ever! No matter what it takes, they can't be separated away XD And kudos for the readers who noticed that the last line is Gabumon's quote!

Reviews are deeply appreciated! See you~


	48. Opposite

A/N : So, I missed three days again T_T I've been looking for ideas, but there's no one popping out. That means : random writing!

Enjoy !

**Chapter 48**

**Opposite**

Daisuke dashed through a few crowd, his right hand was having a paper that he gripped it so tightly, made it a bit rumpled.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" he shoved random people beneath the crowd, earning some yell or glare. Not like he cared about that, but he was really in hurry.

He finally took a deep breath when he entered the room. Here, Takeru was waiting him patiently. The blond was all the times looking at the entrance, and he smiled widely when the goggle-boy appeared at the door.

"Daisuke!" he called.

Daisuke went in, still catching breathe. Takeru looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course I am! Just a bit sudden sport!" Daisuke replied with confidence, even though Takeru was laughing at him.

"Come on! Quickly tell me what should I do!" Daisuke then took out a pen. Realizing that Takeru was still checking his bag, the goggle-boy took out a snack and began to devour it with such a speed.

"Here! You should fil-" Takeru's words stopped when he saw his friend eating like hell.

"Dai?" he tilted his head aside.

"What?" Daisuke wasn't even listening. He was busy chewing the snack so that it would fill his stomach that had rumbled the whole time.

"Nothing. Listen, this is what you should fill in the form," Takeru beckoned the form that Daisuke was carrying.

"Hm hm," Daisuke nodded his head, and when he finished his snack, he stood up and looking for trashbin. Because of his mind that was shuffling with full things, he threw the things that was in his right hand.

"Err, Daisuke?" Takeru called, again.

"WHAT?" Daisuke replied with raised voice.

"Uhm… I don't know, but you're throwing away your form…" The blond gave a slight chuckle when Daisuke realized it.

"Oh shit, don't make these worse!" he yelled frantically as he started to look for his form that had just sent down inside the trashbin.

"Oh come on, don't be so hurried like that!" Takeru assured him as he helped him to take the form back.

"Grrh… how fool I am," Daisuke grumbled when he finally had his form back.

"And you have just realized?" Takeru chuckled, again, earning a smack right on his head.

"Say that again and I'll kill you," Daisuke said playfully, before they started to discuss the form that Daisuke brought.

* * *

This happens to me ._. but, I bring key and the cookie's wrapper, and I almost throw the key to the trashbin. Lol.


	49. Choice

**Chapter 49**

**Choice**

"Onii-chan, are you free today?" Hikari pulled her brother's blue shirt softly.

Taichi looked over his shoulder, and smiled toward her.

"Of course. What can I do for you, Hikari?" he turned his back, facing her.

The brunette girl giggled a bit.

"Well, I want to see some-" Hikari's words were disturbed with the ringing phone.

"I'll get it," Taichi dashed toward it. He pulled it from the receiver slowly.

"Yagami is here!"

"Hey Taichi!" Sora's voice chirped out through the device.

"Sora? Hey, what's up?" Taichi leaned at the wall while still holding the phone.

"What's up? Don't tell me you have forgotten that we're going to have lunch outside ! Along with Yamato!" the explanation from the redhead caused Taichi to frown.

"Oh… uhm…" he mumbled for himself, taking his time to look at Hikari, who was watching all the conversation they had.

"Well… you guys go first, I'll go get you two later. See ya!" Taichi quickly hung the phone down.

"Hey! Taichi! What are you-" and the buzz sound was the voice that accompany Sora's phone faraway there.

"Onii-chan, why are you-

"Hikari, what do you want to say earlier?" Taichi smiled. There was no sign of regretful nor sad look at his cheerful face.

"Uhm… you don't have to go with me if that means Onii-chan will not going out with Yamato and Sora…" Hikari said softly. Taichi could only smile ; he was really proud having a kind sister like Hikari.

"Hikari, listen. We are free in this week, and your free day is only today. I can go out with them tomorrow, or two days later! It's not a big problem. Nah, what do you want before then?" the older brunette explained to the younger brunette. They exchanged a smile, before starting to ready themselves to go out.

Taichi waited for Hikari to change while holding his phone.

_"Hikari, you should know…"_ he flipped the phone deliberately.

_"… I'm not going together with them… 'cause I want them to have some time alone… _

_"… alone together, without me," _he quickly typed a message with his skilled fingers, and then sent it while watching the screen with a wide smile.

_"I just want you two to be honest to each other,"_

"Onii-chan! I'm ready!" Hikari made her way out from the bedroom, and for the briefest moment, she caught a glimpse of frown at her older brother face.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" she tilted her face aside. Taichi quickly stood firmly, not leaning at the wall anymore.

"Nothing!" but, he really did know that Hikari knew well he was lying to her.

"I'll tell you later! Let's go!" with that, the former leader went out with his sister.

* * *

_Time would always go forward, and we would face any decision, making one choice through many. But we just need to be wise, and everything would be gone well. _


	50. (Ex) Collection

A/N : Wow, I've reached half of hundred chapter! Yay! Even that for this month I have lot of delay in progressing the story, though, I'm quite happy that I still can go forward with this fic!

In this four days, I've posted a new story, titled Blue Haze. In case you haven't read it, it just a simple fic like this, but more centered to Gabumon. That born because I'm lacking with ideas for this fic, which caused this delay.

Nevertheless, enjoy!

**Chapter 50 [Extra]**

**Collection**

"Koushiro!" a loud call came from the door made the redhead boy sighed. From the voice, it was clear that Taichi was the one who stood in front of the door and called him like calling a dog.

He was lucky that his dad and mom were going out to look for a new bag for him. Sighing again, he reached the knop of the door and opened it slowly.

"What is it, Taichi-san?" he peeked from inside.

"Can I come in?" the brunette gave him his usual grin, which later made him frowned. He was sure Taichi came here all the way that he had some reasons.

"What do you want to drink, Taichi-san?" as polite as usual, Koushiro let Taichi sat on the couch. Taichi was rather dissatisfied, or maybe irritated, with Koushiro's polite behaviour toward him, as if they had just known each other yesterday.

"Come on, we've known each other since very first. You don't have to use suffix and speak formally to me!" Taichi exclaimed, raising his arm up.

Koushiro sighed again.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to," he smiled, and then sat right in front of his yellow laptop, the thing from his childhood that was still accompanying him the whole time.

"Hey, I want to ask you…" Taichi bent down too, looking at the screen.

"Do you have the new collection?" he smirked, causing the wielder of Knowledge to blush slightly.

"W-what do you mean with 'new collection'?" Koushiro asked for an assure.

"Come on… I know you've been collecting that things and keep it safe there…" Taichi pointed to his laptop.

"So, please just share some with me!" without permission, Taichi took control of the laptop, shoving Koushiro away.

Koushiro himself had no idea about what Taichi was talking about. Even so, he had some fear inside… did someone know that he had the collection?

Flushing faintly, Koushiro looked at the screen, to see where Taichi was heading for. He saw that the pointer made its way to the 'Gallery', in which then Taichi widened his eyes and smile widely.

"Hahah! These are what I want, Koushiro! Mind to share it with me?" Taichi took out a flash drive, and once again, without permission, connect it slowly.

Koushiro smiled too.

"You can just say that you want the sample of my technical drawing! I'll be happy if you like them!" Koushiro added excitedly, and started to open the folder which contain his art work from the program he had.

"Wow!" Taichi was caught in amazement when he saw several pictures of Digimons, and of course the Chosen Children that Koushiro had painted with the computer's program.

"Feel free to have it!" Koushiro copied the file to Taichi's, and Taichi smiled widely, seemed like he was very happy.

"Thanks Koushiro! I'll make sure to share it with another!" the brunette then went out the apartment, leaving Koushiro with confused yet happy look.

He sighed, and closed the laptop slowly.

"Now that he mentions it, luckily I have deleted some of them…" he smirked when he remembered that he had a few pictures featuring some Taichi, Mimi, and Sora with weird face. Laughing to himself, he closed the door and opened the laptop again, drawing more art for Taichi.


	51. (Ex) Suffix-less

**Chapter 51 [Extra]**

**Suffixless**

America was quite hot, but not as hot as Japanese's summer. Jyou was resting himself on the bed, his eyes squinted from the light that was too much to be caught in his retina. He then sat up when he heard the door opened.

"So, what do you think about America?" Mimi went in with some soda and glasses full of ice.

"Uhm… well… it's not that bad…" Jyou smiled casually, and he took the beverages, pouring it slowly.

Mimi just watched at the glass which had filled with the liquid, making soft foams which then went away slowly.

She stayed quiet, her mind was occupied with their adventures three years ago. She often smiled to herself when she remembered that when she was still ten, she was very girly. Not mentioning that even now, she was still kind of that.

Jyou grabbed the glass, but not intending to lift it. His finger fixed his glasses position, and he chuckled when some of nostalgic memory happened to pass through his brain. In the past, he was the one who often freaking out when something happened, and always thought that as the eldest in the group, he would hold the responsibilites of all the members inside. He was relieved that he knew them all, especially Mimi.

Most of his memories were when he was with Mimi, only the two of them. When he, along with Taichi got her from the castle. And later, went through a painful journey from separating with each other. Intending not to fight was a good choice, but they soon learned that they had to fight in order to rebalanced the world.

With Jyou beside her, Mimi could stand against the sorrow and pain from fighting.

Those were enough to proof that they were a good friend. Jyou was always be able to protect Mimi, and Mimi would never blame Jyou if he made mistakes.

He lifted his head, his gaze was now landed on the 'pinky princess'

"So, where will we go first, Mimi?"

Not Mimi-kun.

Mimi noticed this, and smiled widely.

"Wherever you want, Jyou!"

Nor with Jyou-senpai.

As for them, they had known each other well that they didn't need to use kind of suffix.

Then, as long as they were together, the more time they spent, the more they would feel their true feelings toward each other

* * *

Looks like my random writing is gone wrong DX nevertheless! I hope you enjoy!

You can give me some pieces of your mind for the next chapter theme.

As for usual at the end… reviews are deeply appreciated!


	52. Drowsy

A/N : Hwaaa, this is the worst! I've not updated for a week! I've recently been losing ideas and because of that I can't continue. Else than that, my homeworks are going through hell!

I know sorry isn't enough, and make up for 7 chapters I left isn't enough either. Furthermore, for this week and the next week, I'm going to face more and more homeworks that should be done in short amount of time everyday. I really apologize for being late, (again), but I really really promise that I'm going to make a special chapter when I'm done with my works and have some relax time ( around 65-70th chapter)

Well then, just please enjoy :)

**Chapter 52**

**Drowsy**

Being slept after midnight wasn't a good idea, of whatever we did before, either watching some TV programs, doing homeworks, or everything else. The impact was quite evident when sun had risen on the horizon.

As known as the most courageous boy, Daisuke was seldom to be found not having a spirit to start his day. He slipped off the bed after having his time to fight with his own laziness, grabbing some towel and taking a shower just in a second. Those were made the things worse because his eyes couldn't get even a tiny focus of his breakfast.

He had just thought about absent for the school today, but imagining Takeru and Hikari's face without him around made him grunt. His trademark goggle hanging around his neck ; he didn't wear it because he wouldn't show up with his sacred goggle when his state was like that.

The mahogany-haired boy ran passing some crowd, but not as agile as he was. So many times he bumped with the bystander and streetwalker, yelling – or technically squealing – his apologize, which almost could not be heard even by himself.

Proceeding to his class, he reluctantly put his bag on the table, and later sat down while resting his head on it. His eyes, again, betrayed his will to study as they began to close, not realizing that the teacher had come in. Luckily, Takeru's hand was quick to slap his back rather hardly, causing him to get a moment of surprise, widening his eyes to take better view around.

All over that day, Daisuke just hoped that the school would soon be ended. And yet, being caught in mind thinking like that always made time flow very slow, which made him growled silently. As far as he could gather today, he was lucky because none of the teachers gave a task to be done today.

"You should wash your face," Takeru suggested, in which got a nod from Hikari.

"I've tried, but no use," the goggle-boy replied flatly and spun his head back, facing the window. He could see clearly that the sky was dark ; rain would soon pour down, and it would make his sleepiness became worse.

And as he expected, rain poured down the entire city with no sign to be ended, even when the school's bell rang three times, meaning that the school was over.

Daisuke was almost asleep at the last subject. His eyes squinted, trying to catch some glimpse of his friends. Takeru kept his stare on him, as he could see in front of him. The blond was worried if Daisuke got asleep in the class. Hikari was standing beside him, her fingers gently traced Daisuke's back, which made him quickly open his eyes, a flash of light went inside his sight. His vision blurred for a while, until it adapted and he could see perfectly that the three of them were the only ones that left in the class.

"Let's go home and you can get some sleep," Hikari said softly, helping Daisuke to stand up by tucking his right arm, while Takeru at the other side.

"The rain has just stopped. We should hurry, because I think it will be rain again," Takeru said, and the three of them went out the class.

Daisuke was often stumbling on the way. No matter how much he tried to, his feeling to go to bed was dominating his mind. Even that both of his close friends were with him, he hadn't even thought for a second to talk with them.

As he reached home, he quickly opened the door and slammed it close. Throwing his bag away, he jumped hardly to the bed. Flipping his phone to check the time now, he managed to set alarm too for the dinner.

However…

When he opened his eyes, ray of fluorescence light welcomed him well, as he squinted his eyes to adjust the light.

He stayed silent ; was he dreaming all of that? Or…

Checking his phone once again, he let it slipped through his grip.

It wasn't a dream.

The truth was, he was asleep, from yesterday's evening until this day's morning.

From the count of time of his sleeping time, it should be enough to shake off the sleepiness coarsing in his nerves.

And it was true ; he felt better and ready to go to school, as his own self today.


	53. Void

**Chapter 53**

**Void**

Ken would rather stay inside his house than going out without his friends. Often, he wrote some message to his friends at Odaiba, asking them to come over. He knew, that they had their own business there, and was not surprised to see the answer often could be seen as 'I'm busy, sorry' or 'Next time, Ken'.

However, there was some problem. The blue-haired boy was never ever felt comfortable when Daisuke was not around.

He really did think that for some times, he needed times without the goggle-boy, which often blabbering anythings in his mind with no cares if no one was listening to him.

Being together with Miyako was an example.

When he asked Miyako to go to cinema together, Daisuke sneered, saying that they were now officially a couple. Takeru had no idea, but he laughed too. Those made both of them embarrassed, and decided to invite them to go together.

Reminded about him made Ken chuckle.

Even so, his time with Miyako without Daisuke was rather an awkward one.

It was true that without him, everything went smooth, calm, and almost as an endless tranquility.

However…

He was always remembered with his past.

Who was the one that believed him first?

Who was the one that helped him most?

Daisuke.

That goggle-boy was strangely believed in him, even of what his attitude that caused havoc inside the Digital World.

Ken was even sure that Daisuke had bad-mouthed him as the Kaiser, however, when every of his move to atone his sins was made, Daisuke was not surprised. It seemed like he had known that Ken would do that. Even he thought that Daisuke knew that he wasn't that kind of horrible person.

An overconfident one, huh?

Ken chuckled again, but now with a grin across his face.

Daisuke's existence could not be compared with anything. Well, it was too much of what he thought about Daisuke's presence in his life, but Ken wasn't going to change that.

He needed Daisuke, more than anyone.

He had friends. Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, and all of the seniors.

But, who made them become his friends?

Daisuke.

Just as he thought it, he felt something uneasy inside him.

Daisuke had given lot of things to him, but had he done the same to him? Had he returned the favor?

He frowned.

Again, he felt like he was imagining if Daisuke wasn't exist in this world.

He was nothing.

No one would know him, other than his parents.

He smiled, and nodded his head slowly about one of Takeru's remark.

_"__Without Daisuke, we are nothing,"_

"Without Daisuke, I'm nothing. Without him, there will be a void, that can't be replaced with anyone… except him," Ken said to himself, before picking his stuff and left his room.

Of course to visit his friend… that had made him become so confused of all things he had gone through with him.


	54. Off-mood

**Chapter 54**

**Off-Mood**

Takeru trotted through the hall hurriedly. His eyes weren't reflecting the cheerful and calm look in his ocean blue orbs that he always had.

Hikari was the first to notice this. Seeing Takeru without his casual smile was a worrying sight for her. So, when Takeru was on the way to the class without looking around him, Hikari quickly caught one of his swinging arms.

They both stayed in silent.

"Takeru…" Hikari called. She removed the –kun suffix that she had usually used before. Just for this time, she thought that it would help.

"…" Takeru was froze. He wanted to draw his arm back, but at the same time he couldn't. He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid that yell would be the one that come out from his mouth. So, he just kept his silent.

"… do you have some problem?" she slowly asked. Her grip slowly traced down and ended at Takeru's fingers. She timidly squeezed it, giving him a gesture that she was care about his condition now.

"… you can count on me…" she whispered, but every of her words caused Takeru to be more confused of what he should do. The things he had been thinking for this day were mixed again with Hikari's words, and soon… Takeru knew that he couldn't hold his own emotion.

"… Takeru, I-

"Let me go…" Takeru whispered back. He just hoped that with that, Hikari would let him go and he could set off and handle every of his problems quickly and had a good end. However, Hikari squeezed his fingers with a bit more force.

"Takeru… I-

"LET ME GO!" Takeru was utterly surprised to see him yelling at Hikari, even though he wasn't facing her directly. But, he knew well that it would hurt her a lot, so he turned his back and this time, he was the one who caught Hikari's arm.

Hikari was sobbing ; she didn't expect that her will to help her friends turned out to make her friends condition become worse. When she felt an arm snatched again hers, she turned back slowly, to see Takeru's cerulean eyes with its light back, and filled more with guilty.

"… sorry…" with his words, Takeru pulled the brunette girl in a friendly hug, which she returned bashfully. They just kept embracing each other only for a brief moment, before letting each other go with smile across their face.

Unknown by them, Daisuke was watching the whole scene while holding some tissues.

"Man, they are so sweet! I haven't ever realized it! They should play some romantic scenes for some drama!" a rant, mostly like mere and obvious statement was out from Daisuke's mouth.

Well, as expected.


	55. Food

**Chapter 55**

**Food**

In a traditional restaurant, there were six childrens sitting around a round table. In front of each of them, there was a glass of water. Three books were spread for them, for obvious they were the list of foods the restaurant had. Ken read the book with Iori, while Hikari with Miyako, and for obvious, Takeru and Daisuke. Sitting next to Daisuke was seemingly Takeru's both fate and obligation.

"So, what do you want, Iori?" Miyako asked through a small book and pencil she had in her hands.

"Uhm… they don't have _ohagi…_" the young brunette mumbled. He looked again to the menue which was held by Ken.

"Even if they _do_ have, I bet it will not as delicious as your mother's homemade," Ken remarked, smiling toward the younger boy. Iori just giggled soundlessly, and then decided his appetite.

"Steamed fish, please," he smiled, and Miyako wrote down quickly.

"And Ken?" she asked again.

"Same with Iori, I guess…" Ken smiled to Iori, and he smiled back. Both of them seemed sharing some similarities in terms of food.

"How about you, Hikari?" she looked to her side. Hikari was still flipping back and forth of the pages, before closing it slowly.

"Curry rice," Miyako beamed when she heard that.

"Curry rice? I want it too!" she wrote down 'curry rice', and then '2' for the portion.

"Takeru?" she called the blond's name, and he blinked in response.

"Well… actually, I want ice cream…" his reply caused everyone to stare at him, except Daisuke.

"As I expected. Dairy-product sucker," the goggle boy stuck his tongue out to his friend beside him.

"Hey!" Takeru whined, which then made everyone laughed.

"Okay, if you insist…" Miyako wrote down Takeru's order.

Now, for the last one.

"Daisuke, what do you want?" the glasses girl asked for the fifth times.

"Well…" Daisuke had just opened the menu when Takeru shoved it to another side.

"He can eat anything," he winked playfully, causing they all to laugh again.

"I want ramen!" Daisuke exclaimed, but even so, he laughed too when everyone laughed at him.

"Ramen? Good choice!" Miyako smiled and handed the paper to the waitress.

"Oh wait!" the lavender-haired girl seemed to forget something.

"Of course tart for the dessert!" hearing Miyako's last order made both Takeru and Daisuke smirked.

Hikari frowned.

_"__No way…"_ she had to stop them from rampaging around, because they were in public.

Which she thought that it seemed impossible to be done…

Food involved, and everyone would be happy… except… yeah, those with creams would make everyone happy 'in-other-way'


	56. Midnight

**Chapter 56**

**Midnight**

Hikari was asleep, but Taichi hadn't yet. Having some new games in his cellphone, in which made him looked like a maniac when he played it, made his eyes couldn't stop to stare at the gadget. The game that he played was known well as the most addictive game, so that wasn't a surprise to find him being attached crazily with the software.

However…

"_Sandwhich…"_ Hikari's mumble escaped from her tiny mouth, through her peaceful dream.

Taichi sat up, watching the ceiling where his sister was asleep.

"Sandwhich?" Taichi repeated the word quietly. Then, he smiled.

"She must be hungry…" he then went out the bedroom and peeked in the refrigerator, only to slam it close soundlessly because there was no material to make a sandwhich.

"Wait a minute Hikari…" the brunette boy smiled to his bedroom's door. He grabbed his blue jacket and some money, and then went out the apartment.

Outside there was quite quiet. Just as Taichi checked the phone, he had just realized that it was almost midnight. He walked across the street calmly, his hands were in his pocket.

He reached a 24-hours minimarket, and even grinned when he saw the cashier was asleep. He wandered around, picking some breads, cheese, and some fresh tomatoes – which he was surprised to find some of them here – before going back to the cashier.

Not wanting to wake her up, Taichi used his phone to count how much it cost. Then, he wrote down what he bought and put his money beside it. Once again, he smiled and then went out the minimarket silently.

The temperature outside was going down a lot. Taichi even shivered through his thick jacket. The blue jacket, which had some of yellow bear's paw pattern on it, swaying lightly from the gushing wind.

Then, a rustling sound came from beside him.

Taichi quickly took a halt and spun toward the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" he asked firmly. He still believed that ghost was present in this world, but he had faced lot of things worse than them, including the Dark Masters, even the digimon that looked like ghost.

Even so, he felt himself shivering. He backed off a bit when suddenly two yellow orbs were in his vision, staring at him.

Taichi almost yelled out in fear when that things suddenly jumped out from the bush. It was Miko, his cat.

"Oh come on, you've almost given me a heart attack!" Taichi groaned, but then he collected his stuff that was thrown away during his freaking out time.

Miko then snuggled to his leg, and Taichi smiled. He had just remembered that cat food was out of stock too in his apartment.

"I'll get you some," the teen picked up Miko, but she leaped off from his grasp. It seemed like Miko wanted to walk together with him, so Taichi nodded toward the white-orange spotted cat.

"Well, whatever you want!" with that, they walked back to the minimarket, grabbing some cat food, and went home.

When Taichi reached home, Hikari was sitting in the living room.

"Onii-chan? Where have you been? I was worrying if you're going out and lost!" Hikari rushed toward her brother and gave him a hug.

"Well, since when I'm that kind of moron?" Taichi grinned, and handed her the stuff he had.

"Uhm, how do you know if I want sandwhich so much?" Hikari asked quizzically. As far as she knew, Taichi wasn't be able to read her mind. But, this one was a surprising one.

"Let's just pretend you tell me throughout your slumber," Taichi smiled as he took some frozen beef from the refrigerator, then put them on the frying pan.

"You even buy some cat food?" the child of light asked again, and her curious was doubled when she knew that.

"Haha, there are lot of things happened this night," Taichi laughed as he handed her the beef that was still warm, not cold anymore.

Hikari didn't want to ask more question ; she was happy having a big bro like Taichi. So, they had some late dinner together, including Miko, who was eating her food happily under the table.


	57. Faithful

**Chapter 57**

**Faithful**

Sora was on the way to the Odaiba's park. It was almost evening ; horizon was clearly light orange, giving a cheerful atmosphere around. She was happy ; she, along with Yamato and Taichi will go out together.

"Your name is … Sora, right?" Sora stopped her feet from walking away when she heard a statement with her name in it.

"Yes, it's right…" she replied and spun backward. There, she found an old man with a gnarled staff to support his walk.

"Well… Takenouchi Sora, isn't it?" the old man repeated his word, and Sora nodded slowly.

"What do you need from me?" Sora asked politely.

"Uhm… I know this is weird, but I think your friend named Yamato said to me that he doesn't like you to be together with his another friend… T-

"Taichi?" Sora quickly expected the other name, and the old man nodded.

She smiled, widely.

"Well, I don't get it why everyone around envied us. We're just a close friends for each other, and our relationship isn't something special. Everyone can have bestfriend," Sora began her words, and then spun back.

"Do you expect me to lie at you?" the old man asked.

"I _don't_ expect you to lie at me. I _know_ that you're lying at me," she smiled softly. The topic was seemingly a simple topic for her.

The old man heaved a sigh.

"You're really a good girl," he sighed again. Those words were the most effective to make someone's doubt coming out.

But…

"Thanks! Yamato and Taichi also said that I'm a kind, though I doubt that I'm that kind of nice girl,…" Sora blabbered out, but then she smiled again.

The old man couldn't believe his eye. He blurted out.

"I called you a good girl because you are really a moron to believe at your friends so much like that!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, but then laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, but I believe everything that you have said before will never be happened," she quipped with a smile.

"That is because you're so fool!"

"What is fool? Does it logical to believe to something that I _know_ well that won't be happened?" she replied back sharply.

"You're wasting your time, sir. I hope we'll meet again… to teach you some lesson that playing with our bonds isn't a good one, nor did you will success in doing that," with one last smile, Sora walked away without even a doubt in herself.

"That old man isn't making a sense," Sora said to herself, and then laughed. No matter what everyone that saying a lie about either Taichi's or Yamato's view to her, she believed that they would cherish her kindly, so did her toward them.


	58. Pillow

**Chapter 58**

**Pillow**

"Pillow was a 'weapon'. It usually used in the bedroom, especially on the spring bed. Whatever kind of bed, pillow was a weapon. No one could oppose this statement.

When your friends were coming to sleep over, sometime you would throw it to your friend, before they threw it back and you guys started a war.

When your friends were asleep, sometime you would throw them a pillow so that they would wake up in surprise, and you would laugh at their face.

When your friends were asleep, sometimes you could pull the pillow they had under their head in flash, so that their head would hit the ground, and they would wake up in surprise, again, and you would laugh at their face.

Pillow was-"

"Daisuke, the explanation is enough. We are not an idiot that don't know about pillow and you, who is the real idiot doesn't have to explain it to us," Takeru's sadistic remark was returned with pillow thrown toward him.

"I'm not idiot, idiot! You're the idiot!" Daisuke yelled back in enthusiasm, throwing more pillow to him. They began to catch the pillow that being hit them, and threw it back to their opponent.

Ken chuckled with the view ; he was lucky that he had a bunch of pillows. If not, these funny things would never be happened.

"I'm joining in!" he suddenly exclaimed, making both Daisuke and Takeru grinned.

"Where will you join Ken? Come with me, your Jogress partner!" Daisuke beckoned him to sit beside him, but then his face became a mourful expression – which was a playful one – when Ken chose to fight him with Takeru.

"Well theen, two on one? Go on!" with that, bumping sound and happy laughter were the sounds that coming out from Ken's room.


	59. Conviction

A/N : Sorry again for not updating for a while. I started to feel both guilty and have no responsibility by abandoning this daily update fic. I want to keep updating daily, as for my target to reach more views, but my health isn't supporting me now.

Well, I am not going to say any bullshit started from now. I know that I'm going to have late update again later, so I'm not promising you all that I'll update soon. Please understand.

And I almost forget : this fic has reached its 2 month-versary! Yay! Although, well, the updates I have are kinda crash, but hey, I'm working hard to keep one fic for one day, right?

Another note : Chapter 70 is a special chapter. Please stay tuned!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 59**

**Conviction**

Being the youngest in the group didn't mean that Iori was the childish member in it. Although the brunette boy sometime had some contradictive mind, he would always be able to solve it by himself, something impressive that could be found inside a nine-years old boy.

"Iori is more matured than we are,"

As for the closest friend of him, Miyako's remark wasn't just gone out with no reasons.

Whenever Iori had determined with something, he would do anything to reach it. Even it meant he had to run through tough times, clashing with some problem, Iori would do it. He was just a smart boy to think about what consequence or responsibility he would have during the progress, and after he had done with it.

Kendo wasn't only a normal practice for Iori. He didn't love it, but he didn't hate it either. He had to concentrate and focus was the only thing in his mind. So, he could ease his mind, relaxing, but at the other side a bit exhausting. He was still nine, after all.

Sometimes, he wondered to himself ; was he able to reach his future?

"Obviously can," a soft, soothing tone of voice made the little boy gasped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," Hikari sat beside him silently.

"Sorry. I guess I'm mumbling too loud," Iori apologized politely. This made Hikari giggled more.

"No need to sorry, Iori. I'm glad I can know what the things that bother you," she smiled warmly, making Iori smile too.

"Hikari-san, what do you mean with 'obviously can'?" Iori asked for her question.

Hikari gave him a sidelong glance, then her gaze was back at the sky.

"Your eyes tell me everything. You have faith in yourself. You have lot of potential. You have an endless determination," Hikari smiled, again. Talking with him seemed amusing for her.

"What's the thing that should be doubted again? You're just underestimating yourself, Iori," she gently patted the smaller boy's shoulder.

Iori smiled, widely. He sniffed a bit, but then squeezed the brunette girl's hand lightly.

"Thank you,"

"Uhm…" Hikari stammered. After all, she did come here not just to convice him to believe in himself.

"Actually…" she flustered, and blushed a little. Iori just kept his stare on her.

"… I come over here to pick some… _ohagi…"_ she finished, rubbing her cheek shyly. Iori's ohagi was out of words when it came to its taste.

Iori was practically laughing, but he only smiled then.

"Sure," he left the place, running down his apartment.

Two things that made some certain that Iori was not a child ; his determined footsteps that always echoed through the hall he passed, and the flash of responsibilies in his bright eyes that he bear, same with his late-father.


	60. Revitalize

A/N : Yay! 2 month-versary!

Have this!

**Chapter 60**

**Revitalize**

A loud knock on the door caused Taichi to lazily open his eyes.

"Taichi! Your friends are coming!" his mother's voice echoed through the bedroom.

"Ummm…" Taichi gave a mumble as a reply, then grabbed the alarm clock beside him.

_"__What the hell with 5 AM?"_ he though, and let a sigh before grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, at the living room, Yamato and Sora were sitting patiently.

"Sorry if you two have to wait. Taichi is always like this,…" Yuuko, Taichi's mother smiled, feeling grateful toward them that they had always there for her son.

"It's not a problem," Yamato smiled back, and then whispered to Sora.

"As if we don't know him," Sora was practically chuckling at Yamato's statement.

"I'm done!" Taichi's yell came out from the room.

"Have finished now?" Yamato mocked him, which made the former leader grinned.

"I forget today is the day," he scratched his hair lightly, earning sighs from both Sora and Yamato.

"Well, Kaa-san! We're going!" Taichi exclaimed as he beckoned them to follow him.

"So early? Won't you stay for breakfast?" Yuuko asked, peeking her head from the kitchen.

"We'll get 'em outside! See ya!" with that, Taichi left his apartment, dragging his friends who were sighing loudly.

"No wonder he holds Crest of Courage…" Yamato mused to himself.

"Kinda weird though, that he had no spirit first, and then somehow gains it from nowhere," Sora added, and both of them heaved a sigh again.

After having some sandwhich for breakfast, the group left the market and strolled through the street.

"Where will we go first?" Taichi asked, but no one heard him. He began to open his note, and read the writing on it.

"Have some fun at Ice Palace, and then grab lunch," his words was earned with two nods of agreement.

"Guess it's fun!" Sora exclaimed, nudging the blond beside her.

"Well, I have just thought that Ice Palace will be crowded when the sun has risen. So, we better go now if we don't want the ticket run out," Yamato said.

"Good idea. Let's go!" an excited yell from the brunette boy was enough to made the three of them ran on the street happily. They were already teen, fourteen mostly, but when they were together, fun was rather at the first place than position and condition.

Reaching the place, it was still quiet. Like Yamato's expectation, it was still a bit early to go to that place.

Taking out some money, they managed to buy tickets and went inside, after having thick jacket and scarf wrapping them.

"Well, quite awkward when it's still summer and we can meet ice," Taichi chuckled.

"A good place for cooling ourselves when outside is hot like hell," Yamato chuckled too, earning laugh from Sora.

"But it's pretty cold…" Sora wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't used to stay long time in a cold climate.

"Well, we can get some- ouch!" Taichi groaned when he felt a soft, but non-textured ball hit the back of his head. He spun backward rather angrily, and then smirked when he saw Yamato groping snow on the floor.

"Come on! Be a man and fight me!" he threw another snowball, which accidentally hit Sora. She giggled, and then gathered some snow around her, forming it into two small snowball and threw it to each of the boys. For a tennis player, Sora's throwing was quite precise as they hit them as a perfect 'headshot', knocking their balance and causing them to fall to the snowy and soft ground.

They laughed at the entire time, and time was spent so fastly that when Sora realized that it was getting crowded. She checked her watch, and it showed 1 PM.

"Guys! We've been here for a long time! Let's move out!" she exclaimed to the boys that were still tackling each other and sending snow to each other face.

"Just a second ago cool, and now is hot," Taichi quipped. He seemed wanting to spend his time more in the palace. Sure, it only opened for two days.

"We can go there tomorrow," Sora smiled, and soundlessly, but with some gesture, enough to make two boys gazed toward her, pointed a roasted-corn seller.

Yamato rose an eyebrow, and Taichi blinked his eyes in confusion. They exchanged a glance with a 'what-the-heck-roasted-corn-seller-appear-at-afternoon' look.

Ignoring the boys confusion, Sora had already rushed to the cart, her three fingers, not including thumb and little finger, pointed to the seller.

She paid them and ran back to her friends, shoving each other one, and waving her hands to get rid of their still confusion.

"Hey, just enjoy!" she giggled softly.

"Well…" Taichi glanced at the park, beckoning them to sit there silently. Knowing what the brunette boy meant, they moved to the bench and began to eat the corn slowly.

Throwing the leftover to a trashbin, they began to walk again, rather with no destination.

"What's more?" this time, Sora was the one who asked.

"I'm still hungry. It doesn't count a lunch, though…" Taichi whined, rubbing his tummy.

Yamato rolled his eyes sarcastically. He pointed to a platform, which was advertising a new theme park.

Taichi and Sora beamed ; it had been a long time since their last visit to a theme park, which the latest one was being disturbed by a sudden annoying announcement of forced-closing. They hung their arms up in the air, cheering in excitement as they threw their arm to each other, hugging and jumping happily.

Yamato sweatdropped, a faint blush appeared at his face. It then paled when he noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Guys… you…" but the two of them were still cheering their happiness.

"GUYS!" the now red-face Yamato yelled, making both of them back to their sense, later blushing for embarrassment.

They silently ran away from the place. The one that broke a laugh first was Sora, and it caused them to stumble on their runaway.

So many laughters that the place was right in front of them ; a wonderful place with lot of playground. So many foodstands too, that Taichi started to drool.

"Well… where should we-" Yamato looked around, but the blond found nothing beside him. Taichi and Sora had already headed east, to a roller coaster, humming happily.

He smiled, they were so happy together. Yamato wasn't really a maniac for fun, but he knew that Sora loved to have fun, and so did Taichi. He just gave up, leaving Sora at Taichi for this time. He looked around, once again, to find some beverages for his friends…

But Yamato's face suddenly paled when he heard a familiar voice.

"Nee-san, what are you doing? Roller coaster is this way, not that one!" a high-raised voice from a younger boy could be heard.

And… it was Daisuke.

And whom Daisuke was talking with?

Just thinking about that made Yamato went away, running as fast as he could.

Ended in a classical restaurant, the group was having a nice dinner with the relaxing candles and the night wind blowing softly.

While Taichi and Sora were talking a lot about the theme park earlier, Yamato preferred himself to be quiet, giving them a space to laugh.

But, it was quickly noticed when Sora shifted her gaze, glancing at the blond beside him.

"Yamato?" she called softly.

Really, the tone Sora was always using was giving Yamato some sort moment of tranquility. He smiled, the charming smile he had hidden all of the time was given to the redhead girl beside him.

"What's with that smile, Yamato?" Taichi asked, with his usual asking tone.

Yamato blinked.

"What's with what?" Yamato asked again.

Taichi merely shrugged.

"Nevermind," he continued to eat his dinner slowly, which then everyone did.

It was already 9 PM, and the group headed to home.

"Thanks for everything!" Taichi slapped Yamato's back with his right hand, and his left hand was used to give Sora a firm squeeze at her shoulder.

Yamato looked from behind Taichi, shrugging toward Sora who noticed him giving her a gesture.

She then laughed.

"Pretty welcome," she quipped happily.

The day was spent so quickly, leaving some regret and whine of how fast the day had ended. But, there was always tomorrow for them, to be together … not forever, but at least until they were forced to separate.

Pretty long, but this takes just few minutes for me :p


	61. Dread

**Chapter 61**

**Dread**

Not only a nightmare that could make you freaking out.

When you were alone, sitting in a quiet and shadowy place… sometimes, shallow feelings would grow inside you.

Not an exception for the child of hope.

Here, he was looking at the ground, absent-mindedly. His hands hung low, his eyes lost their gleam of ocean.

Then, it happened.

A flash of memory losing his friend…

An image was happened to appear in his brain…

His partner, fell to the darkness.

And what he could do was only watching him, powerless to do anything. He was just an ordinary child back then.

The hollow went even deeper, causing the blond to flinch and shut his eyes, palm clenching hard.

His mind was now unstable, shuffling more and more regrettable and sorrowful moments he had gone through.

He then had a miserable thought ; would he lose friends again?

Just as he thought – unsure of how stupid he was – , the image of Daisuke and Hikari appeared, smiling at him.

He smiled back, hand reaching them. But then, they shattered in to particle of dust.

He froze.

He had lost everything.

His hands were now gripping the Gilligan hat he had worn all the times, and was just about to scream when firm shake was given on his shoulder, mking him snapped back to his sense.

"Takeru!" and the person didn't need a permission to give him an embrace, a soothing hug that Takeru obviously needed.

The blond was quite surprised, but still frightened.

"It's okay. We're here for you," another voice, this one was soft and kind, echoed behind him.

Takeru managed to smile, and he slowly pushed the hug off.

"You're worrying me!" a casual yell, that Takeru had used to hear made him let out a small chuckle.

"Don't mean to make you to," he stood up, glancing to right and left, relieved to find his friends around him.

"We'll always be there for you, Takeru," Hikari smiled.

"For sure!" Daisuke added.

Takeru grinned, silently cursing himself to have that dreadful thought.

He knew that he was doubting himself that he could keep himself together with them…

But at least, he knew well that they would do their best too… to keep the three of them together.


	62. Magnet

**Chapter 62**

**Magnet**

"It's impossible!" Daisuke exclaimed in horror, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Dai, there's nothing impossible. We just need to be patience and keep going," Takeru said calmly and he began to continue his work.

Both of them were trying to solve some phrase that was becoming a real challenge, that they were looking for a needle inside ton of straws.

Daisuke had moved some of the straws by checking it one by one, which literally needed lot of time, and obviously hurting both his eyes and brain. Takeru, however, made no complaint as he fixed his gaze carefully to the bunch of straws.

However…

"It's easy!" Hikari suddenly yelled, earning both of the boys puzzled look.

Seeing their face, Hikari giggled as she showed them a thing in her hand, a red U-shaped thing with black colour on its tip.

Takeru slapped his forehead when he saw that, and then with no words he rose and silently asked her to lend him the thing. She gladly handed it to him, which Takeru return with smile.

"What are you going to do?" Daisuke asked frustatedly.

"Simple," Takeru bent down and began to move the straw, spreading them and forming them into a line. He carefully moved the thing close to the straws, before it made a contact.

Here, the needle was hanging at the black-side of the thing Takeru had in his hand.

Daisuke sweatdropped, his efforts that seemed an endless had just gotten beaten by that simple thing.

"With human's invention called magnet, this thing is just a piece of cake," Takeru glanced at Hikari, and they both laughed. Daisuke eventually laughed too, after huffing a sigh indignicantly.


	63. Wings

**Chapter 63**

**Wings**

A small grumble was surprisingly being out from Hikari.

The brunette girl was now staring at the sky from the school's rooftop. White and milky cloud were drawn on the briliant blue sky, making her smile appear at her face.

She then saw a group of birds that were migrating through the sky. Some of them were grouping, and some were travelling by themselves, but still in the group.

She smiled, again, and raised her hand up. Her hand made some gesture, drawing some invisible painting right before her eyes. She eventually laughed to herself, despite her childish act.

The brunette girl then saw another group of birds, and she wondered aloud.

"If I have wings… maybe I can fly around the world,…"

"You'll have if you believe in it, Hikari," Daisuke suddenly appeared. He was tip-toeing all the way so that Hikari wasn't noticed him.

"But, is that possible?" Hikari reluctantly asked, even that she had known the answer.

"Flying around the world is impossible, but there's something you can do with your own wings," Takeru quipped with a chuckle.

"I have… wings?" she asked. The boys grinned as they both arm-tackled each other.

"We're here!" they both got off and set themselves right beside Hikari.

"You can't fly to the sky…" Daisuke began, smiling to the girl.

"… but we can help you to fly…" Hikari then smiled when she heard Takeru's words, already knowing the last part.

"Yes… we can fly… to our unseen future…" she found herself laughing softly at the mere statement, but it was a truthful one. Daisuke and Takeru were her wings, that would always present beside her … to aid her toward her own future, so did their own future…


	64. Blossom

**Chapter 64**

**Blossom**

Mimi was spending her free time again at her most precious favourite place ; Odaiba. She was so happy that she could meet again with everyone!

"Welcome home, Mimi!" Yamato, with unusal energic tone exclaimed.

"Long time no see, Mimi-chan!" Sora waved her hands toward her rapidly.

"Glad you visit here again!" Takeru was waving his hands too.

"I hope you can enjoy your visit here!" Jyou was the first one to give her a missing handshake.

"Please stay here for awhile while enjoying every second of your stay!" Koushiro added happily.

"Glad to see you again, Mimi-chan! You're adorable as always!" another unusual excited yell, this one was came from Hikari, was heard.

Taichi stayed quiet. When everyone had given Mimi a hug, or some handshake, Taichi was the last one.

He grinned playfully.

"Welcome, princess," he was about to say another remark when suddenly Mimi punched him rather hardly that it took him off-guard, sending him some inch backward.

"Don't call me princess, Taichi!" Mimi retorted, but for some reason, she yelled it with hint of shyness.

"It's just a joke, Mimi!" Taichi, who had regained his composure gave her a simple hug.

"Can you get another joke? I'm bored with your lame joke," Mimi's words caused everyone to laugh at Taichi's mournful look.

"Uhm…" Taichi eventually blushed slightly, his eyes wandering around, for the first reason that he didn't want to have some eye-contact with the girl in front of him.

Why?

Because, the now fourteen years old adorable girl in front of him was unbearable not to stare at her feature, which was consisting both elegance and graceful manner.

"Yosh, let's go to the beach!" Mimi yelled in excitement, one of her hands up into the air. The others were cheering too, and they set off from the place.

Taichi then smiled, looking at the group that was seemingly forgetting its former leader that wasn't joining the run. He grinned at the thought, and began to chase them.

Mimi had grown up a lot, as a flower that had blossomed… that would have always lighten up every moment with her involved with, and sharing happiness and laughter around.


	65. Triangle

A/N : Well, dunno how are these things pulled up, but please enjoy! Hope that this will not ruin the friendship they have :D

**Chapter 65**

**Triangle**

"What is it, Daisuke?" Taichi, with his usual blue jacket with yellow bear's paw pattern went inside Daisuke's bedroom. The younger boy's face was seemingly flustered.

"T-taichi-senpai…" he began inarticulately, and this made Taichi more unsure of what the hell Daisuke had in his mind calling him here.

"Hey, just say it. You're denying your Crest of Courage, y' know?" Taichi sneered to his junior, a playful one. Even so, it got hit well inside Daisuke as he fixed his gaze up to his senior's face, who was standing in front of him.

"Well… I like Hikari. Can I be her boyfriend?" a rather innocent, easy-going, simple but breath-catching mere statement was out from Daisuke's mouth. Taichi blinked for a few times, before realizing what Daisuke had said.

"WHAT?" Daisuke whimpered silently when he earned the answer. Sure, he was unsure of how dumb he was when he had said that. But, everything that had done was done.

"Well… it's kinda a rejection, huh?" Daisuke said mournfully. It didn't take a long time for him to hang his head down in both shame and dissapointment.

Taichi eventually sat down beside him, gently poked the back of his junior's shoulder.

"Listen Daisuke. I want to ask you ; what is the difference between you are now as Hikari's friend, with you as Hikari's girlfriend?" Taichi asked sharply.

Daisuke lifted his head soundlessly, and buried it in his hand.

"I don't know… she is just so beautiful. I want to keep her safe, and spend my time more with her…" Taichi smiled when he heard the answer.

"… and when you do that, have you realized that you will do that _without_ Takeru around?" he chuckled when he heard Daisuke's gasp.

"Daisuke, I believe Hikari in you and Takeru… you don't have to be her girlfriend to take her out… after all, it is more fun when Takeru is around than only you two, right?" Taichi asked. Daisuke nodded for the answer, but kept his silent.

"Have you, for a second, thought about Takeru? I'm sure he has the same feeling toward Hikari, Daisuke," the former leader made a point ; Takeru was together with Hikari ever since their first met.

"Sorry…" was all that Daisuke could say.

"It's okay. I know that you like Hikari, but you're still young to know what's the girlfriend, boyfriend, and love meant," Taichi said wisely.

"What about you, Taichi-senpai? What do you feel toward Sora-senpai?" Daisuke suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Taichi blinked again. He shrugged, but then chuckled.

"Well, I used to like her before… but…" he didn't continue. It was obvious that he knew everything about her, and so did what she really wanted. Taichi's coming over to Daisuke's apartment was one of his refusal when Yamato and Sora asked him to go out along with them. He was sure they needed more time together and he didn't want to interferre them, which often made both of them frustated and used force to pull him together with them.

Taichi knew. Taichi had known, and he had his own choice. He knew his position, so did he knew the exact time when he should go with them, and when he should not go with them.

"Yah, I can't answer your question, Daisuke," Taichi finally answered throughout the younger's boy puzzled look.

"But-

"Sssh," he shushed him from another question.

"Just spend more time with Hikari and Takeru," he smiled widely, and Daisuke had just realized that his senior, that was also his idol had a charming smile.

"See ya!" Taichi left the place without permission, leaving Daisuke with his own thought.

Daisuke eventually smiled.

"Taichi-senpai, you're right. There's no point to whether become or not become Hikari's boyfriend. I don't even know the difference," he laughed spite to himself, and then reached his phone and called both Hikari and Takeru to go out together.


	66. Waterfall

**Chapter 66**

**Waterfall**

Pure…

It was one of lot qualities that water had within each of its drop.

Whether it came from rain, dripping from the rooftops, from the leaves in the morning, or any water everywhere it was…

Water was full of purity.

So pure that it would give everyone refreshing feelings.

"So that's why I love water," Takeru finished his explanation.

Daisuke and Hikari looked at each other, dumbfounded, before looking back at the blond, silently asking him to explain one more time.

Takeru was practically laughing, but then he beckoned them to follow him.

They now were visiting a waterfall. The sight would easily revitalize everyone that had seen it.

They ran happily toward the pond near the waterfall, cool air could be felt even that they were still faraway from the waterfall itself because the water itself could be found in the gushing wind.

Daisuke, without hesitation, dived down in the air and resurfaced with laugh, splashing water to Hikari's feet, which then she returned with a giggle. Takeru managed to catch upon them, and was rewarded with another splash of water at his right arm and feet. His clothes were drenched in water, not all, but it was enough for him for a reason to join Daisuke in the water.

Hikari just sat at the edge of the pond, watching the boys splashing water to each other. Her feets were in the water, kicking lightly that it made a small splash. She watched at another pond that had fishes inside it. Just as she wanted to stood up, two waves of water hit her, from both left and right side.

She shivered, the water itself was quite cold, but with Daisuke and Takeru's laughter, it felt like warm and soothing, at the same time cooling inside her. She laughed, and then joined them inside the pond.

It was really really true : water was always refreshing everyone, as long as it had its purity.


End file.
